


Wähle zwischen bitter und salzig

by weberb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weberb/pseuds/weberb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Harrys Tod ist Eggsy am Boden. Er kann kaum essen, kaum schlafen... aber er ist nicht der einzige. Zusammen schaffen es Merlin und Eggsy, sich aus diesem tiefen Loch zu ziehen, allerdings hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry noch lebt. | MerHartWin | Triangle | Threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

  
  
Der erste Tag nach Harrys Tod war nicht der schlimmste gewesen, entgegen aller Vermutungen.  
  
Eggsy war beschäftigt gewesen, er hatte die Welt vor Valentine retten müssen, er hatte einen Sinn in seinem Leben verspürt. Nein, die erste Zeit war es nicht furchtbar gewesen, er hatte es nicht an sich ran gelassen. Wenn man einen irren Psychopathen ermorden musste, blieben nicht viele Gedanken für solche Sachen übrig – und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es auch krampfhaft vermieden, daran zu denken. Er hatte sich keinen Moment der Trauer erlaubt, hatte sich nicht erlaubt, darin zu baden.  
  
Eggsy hatte einfach seinen verdammten Job getan. Hatte ihm diese Prothese genüsslich durch den Brustkorb gejagt und mit einem wirklich wohlwollenden Gefühl das erste Mal beobachtet, wie jemand gestorben war, durch seine Hand.  
  
Für Harry.   
  
Nein, er erste Tag war nicht der schlimmste gewesen. Es waren alle anderen gewesen, die darauf gefolgt waren.  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  


  

  
Es war im Flugzeug gewesen... Natürlich im Flugzeug. Er hatte noch nicht einmal warten können, bis er in Harrys Zuhause war, bis er vor dem Bett, den Geruch seines Mentors in der Nase, alleine zusammen brechen konnte.  
  
Nein.  
  
Nein, natürlich nicht. Sein Name war schließlich Eggsy Unwin und alles, was er anpackte, wurde zu Scheiße.  
  
Er hatte gerade Valentine getötet, hatte die Welt davor bewahrt, sich gegenseitig brutal abzuschlachten, aber als er in dem weichen Ledersessel in dem Flieger von Kingsman saß und seine Brille abnahm, um sich über die Stirn zu streichen... da fühlte er sich nicht so an wie jemand, den man beglückwünschen sollte.   
  
Das Glas war gesprungen.  
  
Es musste eben gewesen sein, erst vor ein paar Sekunden. Das Glas war an einer Ecke beschädigt worden, nur eine kleine Delle und jetzt war es durch eine leichte Erschütterung gesprungen.  
Das rechte Glas.  
Genau die Seite von Harrys Gesicht, die die Kugel getroffen hatte.  
  
Eggsy konnte es nicht abstellen. Egal an was er dachte, er sah Harrys Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge. Selbst als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, sie krampfhaft auf seine Knie legte und sich dazu zwang, an etwas anderes zu denken... es ging nicht.  
  
„Er wäre stolz auf dich gewesen.“  
  
Das hatte Merlin gesagt, als er hier rein gekommen war, noch bevor sie abgehoben und in der Luft gewesen waren.   
Merlin hatte ihm in die Augen gesehen und diese Worte gesagt, so einfach, so als ob er sie wirklich ernst meinte. Immerhin hatte er Harry gekannt, länger als Eggsy überhaupt lebte und wenn er wirklich der Meinung war, dass er auf ihn deswegen stolz gewesen wäre...  
  
„Eggsy?“  
  
Es war ein schöner Gedanke, aber es machte es nicht unbedingt besser. Jetzt war der erste Zeitpunkt, den er hatte, um Harry zu betrauern. Um all die verlorenen Momente, um das Gespräch, das sie nie führen würden.  
Die Entschuldigung war schon auf seinen Lippen gewesen, als Harry aus dem Haus gestürmt war, er hatte sich nicht getraut, etwas zu sagen, als er ihn gehen gesehen hatte... aber er hätte es ihm sagen müssen. Er hätte.   
  
Fuck.  
  
Eggsy fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seines Anzugs über die Augen. Ein Kingsman Agent weinte nicht, ein Kingsman Agent rang nicht nach Luft wie ein achtjähriger Junge. Er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
Er durfte nicht bei dem Gedanken an Harrys sanftes Lächeln anfangen, loszuheulen oder in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen von dem Abend, an dem er ihm beigebracht hatte, Martinis zu mixen. Sie waren gut zusammengewesen, es hatte sich natürlich angefühlt, an seiner Seite zu stehen... Und wenn er nur ein wenig mehr Mut gehabt hätte, dann hätte er ihn darauf angesprochen, hätte ihn vielleicht geküsst...  
  
Aber wie gesagt. Sein Name war Eggsy Unwin und alles was er anfasste, wurde zu Scheiße.  
  
„Eggsy?“  
  
Nein, oh Gott bitte nicht. Er saß hier, zusammengesunken in diesem Sessel, seine Augen rotweint, seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.  
Er hatte sich gerade noch so unter Kontrolle, obwohl er sich innerlich fühlte, als würde er ertrinken.  
Es fehlte nur ein winziges bisschen, ein Lufthauch, damit das ganze Kartenhaus seiner Fassung in sich zusammenfiel.  
  
Und Merlin, der gerade mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Cockpit kam, war gerade dieser Lufthauch.  
  
„Du hast nicht auf meine Frage reagiert, ich hab das Flugzeug auf Autopilot geschaltet, was–“  
  
Fuck it.Er hatte genug davon, der gut gekleidete Agent zu sein, der Perfektion ausstrahlte – vor allem, weil er es nie getan hatte. Harry war Perfektion gewesen, mit jeder Faser seines Seins, aber er war nur ein Chav. Er hatte keine Manieren, noch nicht mal das? Dauernd vergaß er, zu fragen, bevor er sich hinsetzen durfte und die meiste Zeit war es ihm auch egal.  
Er hatte schon wieder die ganzen Namen der Besteckarten vergessen, die Harry ihm gesagt hatte, als sie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten. Das ganze Wissen, einfach weg, so als ob es unmöglich wäre, es in seinem dummen, bürgerlichen Kopf zu behalten.  
  
„Er ist tot, Merlin“, murmelte er mit krächzender Stimme. Er war müde, er war verletzt und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, dass Harry jetzt mit einem sanften Lächeln auftauchen, ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legen und ihm sagen würde, dass alles gut war.   
Ihm würde sogar schon reichen, ihn einfach nur zu sehen.  
  
Aber so hatte er seine erste Mission hinter sich gebracht, hatte alles riskiert, nur um zu einem Haus zurück zu kehren, in dem er sich zwar heimisch gefühlt, aber nie gewohnt hatte.  
Kingsman würde Harrys Haus ausräumen, sie würden es an den nächsten Galahad weitergeben und Eggsy wusste nicht, ob er es je über sich bringen würde, dann noch mal diese Tür zu durchschreiten.  
Es war Harrys Haus. In dem Klo hatten gefälligst die Schmetterlinge zu hängen, egal wie eklig er sie fand, genau so Mr. Pickle.   
  
Aber es ging nicht, das alles war einfach nur ein beschissener Traum von ihm, der sich in Luft auflösen würde.  
Er hatte selbst gesehen, wie Valentine gezielt und abgedrückt hatte.  
  
„Er ist... fuck!“   
  
Eggsy konnte nicht mehr. Die ganze Zeit, in der er die Tränen zurückgehalten hatte, hatte sich nicht aufgelöst, sie hatte sich summiert, nur um mit voller Grausamkeit zurück zu schlagen.   
Sein ganze Körper zitterte, sein Blick immer nur fixiert auf die Tischplatte, wobei seine Sicht verschwommen war, egal wie viel er blinzelte.   
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Auf einmal war da Merlin, der vor ihm stand und seine Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Lange Finger, die über seinen zerrissenen Anzug strichen und versuchten, ihn wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen, aber selbst er konnte es nicht besser machen.  
Selbst Merlin, ohne den die ganze Organisation zusammenbrechen würde, der konnte Harry auch nicht mehr lebendig machen.  
  
Allein die Tatsache, dass selbst Merlin im Angesicht seines Todes die Fassung verloren hatte, das war schon genug, um das Ausmaß zu beurteilen. Merlin verlor nie die Kontrolle, aber an dem Tag hatte man Krach aus seinem Büro gehört, die Putzfrauen hatten getuschelt und niemand war hineingegangen, bis man am nächsten Tag ein Schlachtfeld vorgefunden hatte.   
Die Scherben seiner Tasse hatten auf dem Boden inmitten eines Chaos aus Papier geruht, ein Fleck Koffein an der sonst makellosen Wand.  
  
Niemand verlor auch nur ein Wort darüber, niemand sprach ihn oder andere darauf an. Sie schwiegen es tot.   
  
„Merlin... bitte... ich will vergessen.“   
  
Er wusste, um was er bat.   
Er wusste auch um die Bandbreite, aber die Entscheidung war einfach. Seine Ehre hatte er schon lange hinter sich gelassen, immerhin schluchzte er hier gerade wie ein beschissenes Kind, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Entweder das oder Eggsy musste sich betrinken und das nicht mit dem furchtbar teuren Whiskey.  
Ihm schwebte da eher eine dreckige, miese Bar vor mit dem beschissensten Wodka, den sie hatten – nur, um sich danach von dem Barkeeper auf dem schimmeligen Klo ficken zu lassen.   
  
„Eggsy...“  
  
Sein Griff um seine Schulter wurde fester, ebenso wie sein Blick. Eggsy wusste, um was er ihn bat und auch, dass er ihm gleich eine Lektion darüber geben würde, dass man die Amnesiapfeile für so etwas nicht missbrauchen sollte. Dass es Schwachsinn war, einen kleinen Zusammenbruch mit so etwas zu bekämpfen, dass er sich zusammenreißen sollte. Sie hatten schließlich alle ihre Lasten zu tragen.  
  
Aber Merlin sah ihm einfach nur in die Augen, bevor er seine Hand von seiner Schulter löste und mit der anderen Hand einen kleinen Schalter an seiner Uhr betätigte.  
Etwas Kleines, Schnelles schoss auf ihn zu, traf ihn mit einem hellen Schmerz am Hals. Kurz darauf nahm die Schwärze Eggsys Blickfeld ein und er begrüßte sie wie einen alten Freund.  
  
  
  
  


Ⓚ 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  
Als Eggsy die Augen wieder aufschlug, konnte er sich noch genau an alle Ereignisse erinnern.   
Daran, Valentine getötet zu haben, daran, dass er im Flugzeug die Fassung verloren hatte. Selbst an die Tatsache, dass sich Merlins Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte und ihn davon abgebracht hatte, komplett durchzudrehen.   
  
„Du bist wieder wach.“  
  
Eggsy drehte den Kopf und sah sich kurz die Umgebung an, bevor sein Blick auf Merlin auf dem Sessel neben seinem Bett saß. Die kleinen Wunden, die er sich zugezogen hatte, waren versorgt worden, neben ihm stand eine Infusion, die langsam in seinen Arm tropfte und ihn kalt werden ließ.   
Merlin schien unbeeindruckt davon, er saß einfach nur mit seinem Buch in der Hand da, sah über den Rand seiner Brille zu ihm.  
  
Es war unmöglich, abzuschätzen, wie lange er schon hier war. Immerhin hatte er kein Haar, das verwuschelt werden konnte und Augenringe hatte er sowieso immer. Von daher machte es eigentlich überhaupt keinen Unterschied – auch wenn es ihn ein bisschen tröstete, dass er nicht alleine mit mörderischen Kopfschmerzen aufwachen musste. Und wenn es nur Merlin war.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich.“  
  
„Das war auch so geplant. Die Amnesiepfeile können nur die unmittelbare Vergangenheit löschen, nicht aber Dinge, die schon länger zurückliegen.“  
  
Es war nicht fair.   
Eggsy wandte den Kopf ab, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er genau, wieso ihn Harrys Tod so mitnahm, dass er ihn mehr als einen Mentor gemocht hatte.   
  
„Wir müssen alle damit klar kommen, Eggsy“, fügte Merlin leise hinzu.   
  
Harry hatte sein Leben besser gemacht, mit jedem kleinen Lächeln und jedem sanften Blick hatte er ihn geheilt von den tiefen Wunden seiner Kindheit. Er war der Gegenpol zu Dean gewesen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es Menschen gab, denen Eggsy wirklich etwas bedeutete.  
Er hatte sich in ihn verliebt, immer mehr, bis sein Herz nicht mehr ausreichte, um die Gefühle inne zu halten. Und dann war er gestorben.   
  
„Ich brauche eine Mission.“  
  
Merlin seufzte entnervt auf und klappte sein Buch zu. Es passte ihm nicht, das wusste er – aber er war der einzige, der Eggsy in den Sinn kam, der noch irgendwie weisungsbefugt war. Arthur war tot, Harry war...  
Und sonst blieb niemand mehr übrig außer den anderen Agenten. Aber selbst wenn einer von ihnen noch ein wichtiges Amt bekleidet hätte – Eggsy wäre immer zu Merlin gegangen. Er hatte vielleicht einen kleinen Knacks, schlief so gut wie nie und hatte einen seltsam trockenen Humor, aber es war Merlin und er vertraute ihm.   
  
„Sicher. Möchtest du auch vielleicht gleich dazu noch eine Zyankali-Kapsel dazu? Wir könnten sie mit Käse überbacken, damit dir dein Tod wenigstens schmeckt. Das kommt dann nämlich aufs Gleiche raus. Du bist verletzt, wir haben gute Agenten verloren und wir brauchen dich hier, bis wir das Chaos geklärt haben.“  
  
Jetzt sah Eggsy ihn doch wieder an und runzelte die Stirn. Dabei zwickte eine Wunde unter dem Pflaster, aber um solche Bagatellen kümmerte er sich später.  
  
„Was gibt es zu klären? Du wirst Arthur, wir suchen uns Kandidaten, Ende. Oh aber neue, ich kann Charlie nicht leiden.“   
  
Er richtete sich etwas in dem Bett auf, griff mit seinen zittrigen Fingern nach dem Glas Wasser, das neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch stand. Sobald er hier raus war, würde er sich den Namen von Harrys Tee aufschreiben, würde sich Tonnen davon kaufen und sich den schlechten Geschmack damit herunter spülen.   
  
„Ich bin nicht gerade erpicht darauf, Arthur zu werden. Es wird sich jemand anderes finden müssen, vielleicht Percival... Es dauert, Eggsy. Du bist in keiner Verfassung, dich wieder ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Ich werde dich nicht weg schicken.“   
  
„Das ist doch beschissen! Nur weil du denkst, ich schaff es nicht–“  
  
Eggsy war gerade dabei lauter zu werden, als ein Husten seinen ganzen Körper schüttelte und die Luft aus seinem Thorax presste.   
Sein Hals brannte und seine Lunge entließ die Luft nur wenig, er musste nach frischem Sauerstoff schnappen, um das Gefühl des Erstickens zu verdrängen. Erst als er sich langsam beruhigte, als die Muskeln seines Brustkorbs schmerzten und er wieder klar sehen konnte, akzeptierte er Merlins Aussage. Teilweise.  
  
Merlin hatte die Klingel gedrückt und die Krankenschwester kam hektisch hineingestürzt, sah Eggsy in dem Bett kauern und hängte ihm eine neue Infusion an, murmelte irgendetwas zu sich selbst, was er nicht verstand.  
Immerhin wurden die Schmerzen so weniger und die Verspannung um sein Herz löste sich, er konnte freier atmen.  
Als er wieder hoch sah, deutete Merlin mit seiner Flachen Hand auf ihn, das Kräuseln seiner Lippen war ein nonverbales „Ich habs dir doch gesagt“.  
  
„Was passiert jetzt?“, fragte er müde, legte sich noch mal in das weiche Kissen, das sich passgenau an seinen Kopf anschmiegte.  
  
„Ich kümmere mich um alles.“   
  
„Du bist der Beste.“   
  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
  
Sobald er aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen war, hatte er seine Sachen gepackt und hatte seine Familie begrüßt. Jetzt, da Dean weg war, ermordet von einem seiner Saufkumpanen während der Sache mit Valentine, war es einfacher. Er bekam Geld von Kingsman, seine Mutter wurde nicht mehr grün und blau geschlagen, das waren alles Verbesserungen, die dafür sorgten, dass es aufwärts ging.  
  
Aber als Eggsy in seinem alten Bett lag und sein Atem in seinem kleinen Zimmer das einzige war, was er vernehmen konnte, wusste er, dass er das nicht konnte.  
Er hatte schon lange Zeit nicht mehr hier geschlafen. Früher war er ab und zu bei Jamal gewesen, hatte sich draußen rumgedrückt, bis es nicht mehr ging und danach hatte er im Hauptquartier von Kingsman geschlafen.  
Es war alles so schnell gegangen, er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, sich an ein Bett zu gewöhnen, aber wenn er eines wusste, dann dass das hier nicht das war, in dem er gut schlafen konnte.  
  
Dabei war es genau so wie immer, wie früher.  
Wenn er sich nach links drehte, knarzte der Bettrahmen und der Wasserfleck auf der Wand sah immer noch so aus wie das Profil eines Elefanten. Er sollte sich wohl fühlen hier drin, sollte zumindest ein bisschen etwas wie Heimat empfinden, aber egal wie er sich drehte, egal wie er seine Position veränderte, er fühlte sich einen Scheiß heimisch. Geborgen schon gar nicht.  
  
Es war 3:03 Uhr, als Eggsy den Entschluss fasste, an einem anderen Ort zu schlafen.   
  
In der Wohnung war es komplett leise, als Eggsy die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug, seiner Mum einen kleinen Zettel schrieb und sich nach draußen stahl, ein Taxi rief. Als er dem grimmig aussehenden Kerl die Adresse mitteilte, fing er sich einen abschätzenden Blick ein. Ja, er sah nicht so aus, als ob er in diese Ecke Londons passte, und?   
Mit der Jogginghose und dem dicken Pullover war er nicht in der schickeren Gegend erwünscht, das war ihm schon klar, aber Harry hatte ihn damals nicht verurteilt und jetzt würde er sich ganz sicher auch nicht von einem Idioten wie diesem Taxifahrer dumm anmachen lassen.  
  
Immerhin unterließ er es, Kommentare darüber fallen zu lassen, grunzte nur und zog an seiner halb gerauchten Zigarette, während sich die Schrottkiste in Bewegung setzte.  
Die Lichter der Straßenlaterne waren zu einem einzigen verschwommen, während Eggsy die Stirn an die kühle, dreckige Scheibe gelehnt hatte, die Augen halb geschlossen. Noch immer war er auf Schmerzmitteln, spürte die Schwere seiner Glieder, aber er konnte nicht weiter in seinem Bett liegen.  
  
Er drückte dem Taxifahrer das Geld in die Hand ohne noch etwas zu sagen, bevor er ausstieg und vor dem Haus stand, in dem er noch vor wenigen Tagen gewesen war. Andere Umstände, andere... Zeiten.  
  
Von dem Balkon aus hatte Harry hinunter gesehen, als er das Auto hier hergesteuert hatte, er hatte deutlich die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen ausmachen können, die Lippen, die er fest zusammengekniffen hatte...  
Eggsy zog die Nase hoch und machte die paar Schritt nach vorne, bis er vor der weiß gestrichenen Haustür stand, die schwere Türklinke in der Hand. Das Metall war kalt unter seiner Haut und fühlte sich trotzdem wärmer an als alles, was er die letzte Zeit berührt hatte.  
  
Merlin hatte gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich der neue Galahad wurde, dass Harry nur gewollt hatte, dass er seinen Titel bekam... und war es dann nicht eigentlich sein Haus?   
Harry hatte hier schon lange gelebt, aber vom Prinzip her war es das Haus des Agenten, der den Codenamen Galahad trug und das... das war doch eigentlich nur sein gutes Recht...   
  
Eggsy zog den kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche. Harry hatte ihn ihm gegeben, nur für den Fall.   
Für welchen Fall?, fragte er sich leise, steckte ihn in das Schloss und hielt die Luft an, als die Tür mit einem leisen Geräusch nach innen aufschwang. Hatte er... geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde? Oder hatte er nur sicher sein wollen, dass Eggsy hinein kam, falls Dean ihn wieder zu Hackfleisch verarbeitete?   
  
Egal was es war, es war einfacher, als in das Haus einzubrechen. Und er fühlte sich weniger schäbig, weniger wie der Junge, der er einst gewesen war.  
  
Als Eggsy in den Flur hinein trat, die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, fühlte er genau das, was ihm in seinem eigenen Bett fehlte.  
Hier war er willkommen gewesen, hier hatte man ihn nie verachtet, nie geschlagen... Harry hatte ihn gemocht.   
Zwar hatte er das alles nur wegen Lee getan, aber er hatte ihn wie eine zu respektierende Person behandelt und dafür war er ihm mehr als dankbar.  
  
„Hey Mr. Pickle“, flüsterte er leise, strich mit der Hand an der Tür des Badezimmers im Erdgeschoss vorbei, als er seinen Weg durch den Flur nach oben nahm.  
  
Vorbei an dem Gästezimmer, vorbei an allem, bis er vor dem großen Schlafzimmer stand.   
Es war seltsam, das Reich eines toten Mannes zu betreten, vor allem wenn er vorher noch nie hier drin gewesen war, aber sobald er die Tür geöffnet hatte, drang ihm der unverkennbare Geruch von Harry in die Nase, der alle Zweifel sofort auslöschte.  
  
Das Zimmer war... Gott, er hätte es sich nie anders vorgestellt. Das große Bett in der Mitte, die große Schrankwand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.   
Alles war perfekt aufgeräumt, keine einzige Ecke Unordnung irgendwo zu sehen. Natürlich nicht, Harry hätte sich lieber von oben bis unten tättowieren lassen als sein Haus unordentlich zu lassen.  
  
Eggsy schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf das gemachte Bett. Die Überdecke war dunkelgrün und der schwere Stoff fühlte sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen teuer an.   
Sie abzuziehen und in die Truhe am Bettende zu tun, hätte nur bedeutet, dass er diese Sache verändern würde, dass er etwas an dem Status ändern würde, den Harry so zurück gelassen hatte...  
  
Und so ließ er die Überdecke einfach darauf, während er unter die richtige schlüpfte, das glatte, kühle Laken unter seinen Füßen.  
Harry.  
Wenn er die Augen schloss und seine Nase tief in das weiche Kissen drückte, dann konnte er sich fast vorstellen, dass er hier war.  
  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  


 

  
  
  
Eggsy war so gefangen in seiner Trauer, in dem Schock, dass ihm nicht aufging, dass er nicht der einzige war.   
  
Es hatte sich schleichend angekündigt, kaum merkbar. Merlin, der größere Augenringe in seinem Gesicht trug als vorher, seine Bewegungen, die auf einmal fahriger und zittriger erschienen.   
Diese Woche hatte er schon die zweite Tasse zerbrochen und Eggsy war sich nicht sicher, ob das an seinem erhöhten Kaffeekonsum lag oder doch daran, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Wann er das letzte Mal sein Büro verlassen hatte, das konnte Eggsy auch nicht sagen. Er sah ihn immer, wenn er hier war. Fast so, als würde er keinen Schlaf brauchen, als wäre er der Fels in der Brandung, dem absolut nichts anhaben konnte.  
Nur wenn man sich den Felsen dann genauer ansah, dann konnte man die kleinen Risse erkennen, die Spuren, die das Salz und die Wucht des Wassers hinterließen.   
  
Merlin hatte übergangsweise das Amt des Arthur übernommen – übergangsweise wie er immer wieder betonte.  
Natürlich hatte er seine alte Position nicht abgegeben, sodass er jetzt die doppelte Menge an Verantwortung, die doppelte Menge an Arbeit und die Hälfte seines Schlafes hatte – und von dem schien er vorher auch nicht besonders viel gehabt zu haben.   
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
Eggsy war am Abend durch Harrys Sachen gegangen, hatte sich die Inhalte der Schubladen genauer angesehen. Es war nichts Spannendes dabei gewesen, irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, seine privaten Sachen so gut zu verstecken, dass man sie auch nach seinem Tod nicht fand.  
In einer Schublade aber hatte er Bilder gefunden. Abgestaubte Bilder, die sehr wahrscheinlich einen Platz auf dem kleinen Schrank eingenommen hatten, bevor sie hier hinein gelegt worden waren.  
  
Hatte Harry das immer gemacht? Bilder nur aufgestellt, wenn er zuhause war? Es passte irgendwie zu ihm, dass er selbst in seinem eigenen Haus nicht sicher war, ob er persönliche Sachen aufstellen konnte...  
Immer der perfekte Spion.  
  
Es waren Bilder von ihm, als er noch jung war. Harry mit vielleicht 20 Jahren, schon im Anzug und mit ausgezeichneter Haltung – vermutlich war er schon so geboren worden, dachte Eggsy leise und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
Eggsy sah durch die restlichen Bilder durch, auf denen ihm ein paar Menschen entgegen lächelten, die er nie gesehen hatte, wahrscheinlich Harrys Familie. Es waren nicht viele, gerade nur so, dass man erahnen konnte, dass sie ihm wichtig genug waren, um sie aufzuheben.   
  
Eggsy war schnell durch damit, er wollte auch schon die Schublade schließen, als ihm ein Foto auffiel, das direkt am Rand lag und auch nicht gerahmt war.   
Es war klein, kaum größer als seine eigene Hand und als er es genauer betrachtete, schlug sein Herz schneller.  
Es war auch Harry zu sehen, als er noch jung war. Allerdings nicht alleine.  
  
Direkt neben ihm stand Merlin, um den er einen Arm gelegt hatte, die beiden lächelten breit in die Kamera – Merlin lächelte!  
Es war ein so ungewohnter Anblick, die beiden Männer unbeschwert zu sehen, ohne die jahrelange Erfahrung als Spion, dass ihm fast nicht aufgefallen war, dass auf Merlins Kopf noch Haare waren.  
  
Also waren sie schon sehr lange Freunde gewesen, eventuell schon vor Kingsman... das konnte er hiervon nicht erkennen.  
Wobei, Merlin war bestimmt auch schon lange dabei, sie konnten sich auch hier schon kennen gelernt haben... Eggsy musste ihn nur fragen. Einfach, oder?   
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Er hatte das Foto nicht gerahmt, er hatte es so mitgenommen, wie es auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte und war am nächsten Tag in Merlins Büro gegangen, hatte es vor ihm auf den Tisch gelegt.  
  
Merlin, der ihn schon zusammenstauchen wollte, warum er nicht geklopft hatte, hielt in seinem Tun inne und beugte sich über das Foto, berührte es mit seinem Fingern am Rand.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kaum zu lesen, seine Miene versteinert, seine Augen gleichzeitig auf dem Bild und gleichzeitig weit in der Ferne, in Erinnerung an die Zeit, in der es aufgenommen wurde.  
  
„Woher hast du das?“  
  
Merlins Stimme klang seltsam hohl. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt, nicht so... er war nicht mehr gefasst. Das mochte bei anderen Menschen normal sein, aber nicht bei Merlin. Nicht, wenn man ihn kannte.  
Eggsy biss sich auf die Lippe und steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche. Wenn er bei Merlin diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte, dann wusste er nicht, ob es das richtige gewesen war. Würde er ihn anschreien?   
  
„Ich bin durch seine Sachen durchgegangen. Das hier war dabei.“   
  
Merlin sah immer noch nicht hoch, sein Blick immer noch gefangen von diesem Moment von vor zig Jahren. Langsam nahm er seine Brille ab, hielt sie in seiner linken Hand, während er sich mit dem rechten Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken strich.  
  
„Danke, Eggsy. Würdest du mich für einen Moment entschuldigen?“  
  
„Äh, ich... klar.“   
  
Er hatte nicht den Mut, nachzufragen.  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
An manchen Tagen dachte Eggsy, dass er endlich darüber hinweggekommen war. Dass er Harrys Tod akzeptiert hatte, dass es nur eine Art von Vorliebe war, wenn er Harrys Rasierwasser benutzte anstatt sein eigenes.  
Er trank sogar den scheiß teuren Tee lieber als Kaffee, seitdem er hier wohnte.  
  
Irgendwann war er leer geworden, die teure Dose hatte ihn verhöhnt, dass er nicht eher daran gedacht hatte, sich Nachschub zu besorgen – und Eggsy war losgezogen und zu der Adresse gefahren, die auf der Unterseite eingraviert war.  
Natürlich war es ein teurer Laden, den Eggsy aus Instinkt und Erfahrung lieber ausrauben wollte, anstatt als Kunde hineinzugehen. Aber er war gut gekleidet, er trug seinen Lieblingsanzug und seine Brille, er war für so etwas vollends gerüstet.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, läutete eine kleine Glocke und der Mann hinter dem Tresen, hinter dem sich große Gefäße mit Tee auftürmten, sah zu ihm.   
In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ehrliche Freude, seine Züge wurden durch ein Lächeln erhellt und er richtete sich auf.   
  
„Mr. Hart! Schön, dass Sie uns wieder beehren, ich habe mir schon Sorgen...“  
  
Eggsy konnte genau den Moment erkennen, als es ihm aufging. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, er sackte wieder in sich zusammen und das Lächeln verblieb wie festgefroren auf seinen Zügen.   
  
„Ich bin nicht er“, sagte er leise und ging zu ihm an den Tresen, stellte ihm die leeren Teeboxen darauf. Es war ein leises Geräusch, aber dennoch laut genug, um ihn zusammenzucken zu lassen.  
  
„Er ist verstorben. Ich bin hier, um den Tee nachfüllen zu lassen.“  
  
Er musste nicht erklären woran, er musste es nicht elaborieren... es reichte, es auszusprechen. Und er sah ja, dass der Mann verstanden hatte, was er gesagt hatte... dass er trotz allem nicht verstand, warum Eggsy ihm so ähnlich war und ihm die Nachricht überbrachte. Er hatte ihn sogar mit ihm verwechselt.  
Er hatte ihn kurz für Harry gehalten.  
  
„Ich... ich komme es nachher abholen, bitte, ich... ich habe Termine.“  
  
Während der Rest der Welt stillstand, durchbrach das Klingeln der Glocke über der Tür die Stille und hallte in Eggsys Ohren nach, während er mit schnellen Schritten die Straße überquerte, weit genug weg, damit er ihn nicht mehr durch die Schaufenster sehen konnte.  
  
Das schrille Geräusch von Kupfer auf Kupfer hatte sich in Eggsys Schädel gebrannt, als ob man es glühend heiß in sein Gehirn gedrückt hatte. Der Abdruck für all sichtbar, während er sich an einer mit Plakaten voll geklebten Straßenlaterne abstützte und nach Luft rang.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie die Leute ihn beäugten, aber er konnte sich nur darauf zu konzentrieren zu atmen.   
  
Er wusste, dass er Harry tot war, es hatte es gesehen. Die größte Zeit kam er damit irgendwie klar, überlebte den Tag, bis er sich abends wieder in die Laken kuscheln konnte – aber er würde ihn nie wieder sehen.  
Harry würde den Tee nicht mehr trinken, er würde dort nicht mehr einkaufen. Er... er war einfach weg.  
  
„Eggsy.“   
  
Eggsy blinzelte, zwang sich zu einem regelmäßigen Atemrhythmus. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Merlin da war, dass er sich in seinen Feed einschalten würde, aber er musste den abnormal schnellen Herzschlag auf seinem Monitor gesehen haben.   
Dabei war heute eigentlich sein freier Tag.  
  
„Alles in Or– ... brauchst du Hilfe?“  
  
Merlin wusste haargenau, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Seit dem Tag, an dem Harry Hart eine Kugel mit seiner Stirn abgefangen hatte, war gar nichts mehr in Ordnung und leere Phrasen sorgten auch nicht dafür, dass es wieder so wurde.   
  
Weiter hinten in der Straße sprang ein Kind durch eine Pfütze. Mit jedem Mal wurden die kleinen gelben Gummistiefel dreckiger und das Lachen des Kindes lauter. Das schlammige Wasser spritzte zu allen Seiten weg und Eggsy zwang sich, seinen Blick genau darauf zu halten.  
Er atmete ein, wenn das Kind durch die Pfütze lief und atmete aus, wenn es auf der anderen Seite wieder ankam. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus.  
Daisy hatte auch immer so viel Spaß, wenn sie sich schmutzig machte, auch ihr Lachen konnte man dann in der ganzen Straße vernehmen... etwas, das Eggsy seit langem nicht mehr getan hatte. Zeit mit seiner Schwester verbracht.   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Eggsy leise, seine Stimme nur ein leises Krächzen. Während er hier angehalten hatte, hatte es angefangen zu regnen und die Tropfen hatten sich in seinen Haaren verloren, seine Jacke durchnässt.  
Ihm sollte eigentlich kalt sein, bei dem kühlen Wind, der durch die Straßen zog. Die anderen Menschen, die mit seltsamen Blicken an ihm vorbeizogen, hatten die Mantelkrägen aufgestellt und versteckten die Hälfte ihrer Gesichter hinter dicken Schals an diesem unangenehmen Morgen.   
  
Die Kälte hatte war schon vor Monaten in Eggsy gekrochen, hatte jede freie Stelle ausgenutzt und war dort nicht mehr wegzudenken. Es brauchte mehr als Nieselregen und ein rauer Wind, damit es ihn kümmerte.  
  
„Ich schicke dir einen Wagen.“   
  
Eggsy nickte nur und schluckte. Es schmeckte metallisch, aber als er auf den Boden spuckte, sah er kein Blut.  
Das war doch Schwachsinn, dass er sich von solch einer Kleinigkeit aus der Ruhe bringen ließ... er wusste doch, dass er besser war als das, dass er sich nicht auf ein Häufchen Elend reduzieren ließ, das an einer Straßenlaterne lehnte, so als wäre sie das letzte, was ihn noch aufrecht erhielt.  
  
„Möchtest du nach Hause?“  
  
Zuhause... hieß das die Wohnung, die sich seine Mum mit Daisy teilte? Oder hieß das... Harrys Haus?   
Es würde in seinen Augen immer noch sein Haus sein, ganz egal, wer den Titel Galahad erben würde. Bis jetzt hatte Merlin noch kein Wort darüber verloren, ob sie Rekruten vorschlagen würden, ob Eggsy überhaupt Rekruten vorschlagen durfte... geschweige denn, ob er einen Codenamen bekam.   
Letzten Endes hatte er die Prüfung versaut, er hatte J.B. nicht erschossen, hatte sich als nicht würdig erwiesen. Auch wenn es Harry nicht gepasst hatte, jedes Mal wenn er in die treuen Augen seines Hundes sah, dann wusste er, dass er sich niemals anders entschieden hätte.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete Eggsy und wischte sich mit dem rauen Stoff seiner Anzugsjacke über die Augen. Er kannte den Chauffeur von Kingsman, ein netter älterer Herr mit graumelierten Haaren und niemand, vor dem er weinen wollte. Es reichte, dass ihn die gesamte Straße dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er fast zusammengebrochen war... Harry wäre das niemals passiert.  
Er hätte seine stoische Haltung beibehalten, hätte sich absolut nichts anmerken lassen.  
  
„Kann ich... zu dir?“  
  
Kaum waren die Worte heraus, verfluchte sich Eggsy dafür. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass nur Merlin verstehen konnte, wie sehr ihn der Verlust seines Mentors traf, dass nur er wusste, was er durchmachte.  
Er hatte versucht, mit Roxy darüber zu reden, aber der einzige, der in ihrer Familie je gestorben war, war einer der fünf Jagdhunde gewesen. Sie konnte es nicht nachvollziehen und in ihren Blicken war Mitleid. Genau das, was Eggsy nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
  
„Nein, nein vergiss das, bruv. Echt, schwachsinnige Idee.“   
  
Er konnte nicht Merlin mit seine Problem belästigen. Immerhin hatte er nur einen Mentor verloren, Merlin aber war jahrelang mit Harry befreundet gewesen. Beinahe war es so, als hätte er kein Recht, traurig zu sein, während Merlin noch existierte.   
  
Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung blieb es für einen Moment still, bevor er dann wieder Merlins Stimme hörte.   
  
„Das Taxi kommt gerade um die Ecke, Eggsy. Ich koche Kaffee. Bis gleich.“  
  
Er traute seinen Ohren kaum, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Merlin... hatte ihn in sein Büro eingeladen wie es aussah und er kochte ihm Kaffee?   
Eggsy musste definitiv rausfinden, wann sein Geburtstag war und ihm einen genau so hässlichen Pullover schenken wie die, die er immer trug. Oder vielleicht noch ein Kilt dazu, einfach nur, damit... Würde Merlin in einem Kilt gut aussehen? Das war doch die eigentliche Frage.  
Immerhin war er auch ein Kingsman, er war fit. Eggsy sah ihn früh morgens laufen, noch bevor alle anderen aufstanden drehte er seine Runden über das weitläufige Areal des Hauptquartiers in Sportkleidung, die ihn schon fast zu normal wirken ließen.   
  
Er konnte den Gedankengang nicht vollenden, stattdessen hielt direkt neben ihm ein schwarzes Taxi an und Eggsy wartete nicht darauf, dass man ihm die Tür öffnete. Eine Angewohnheit, die der Fahrer schon seit dem dritten Mal begriffen hatte und im Gegenzug zu manch anderen hielt er sich dann auch einfach daran. Es passte ihm zwar nicht, aber Eggsy ließ sich nicht die Tür von jemandem aufmachen, solange er noch zwei gesunde Arme und Beine besaß.  
  
„Danke fürs Abholen“, murmelte er und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, richtete seinen Kragen. Es war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, seine komplette Erscheinung war so was für den Arsch, aber wenn er bei Merlin auftauchte, wollte er nicht ganz beschissen aussehen.   
Obwohl der ältere Mann nicht so sehr auf Anzüge setzte und sich mehr leger kleidete, so hatte dennoch jeder Pullover mehr Stil, als Eggsy in seinem gesamten Leben je erwerben könnte. Für den Anfang kaufte er einfach die Anzüge von Harry nach, aber irgendwann würde er selbst einen Anzug zusammenstellen müssen und es graute ihm vor dem Tag.   
  
„Neben Ihnen liegt eine Decke und Valium, Sir.“  
  
Dazu noch etwas Schokolade und der Whiskey stand auch auf seinem Platz. Es wäre die perfekte Kombination, um sich einfach wegzuschießen und für ein paar Stunden ohne schlimme Gedanken in dem Sessel zu schlummern, aber das konnte nicht immer die Lösung sein.  
Eggsy wusste, dass viele der Kingsman in ihrer freien Zeit hier in London Gebrauch von Beruhigungsmitteln machten – allein die leeren Tablettenblister in den Mülleimern der Toiletten zeugten dafür, dass sie alle ein Problem mit Benzodiazepinen hatten. Aber wenn es ihnen half, besser zu schlafen?   
Er war der letzte, der dagegen etwas sagte, aber er würde den Kram nicht anfassen, wenn er nicht musste. Bei seiner Mum hatte er gesehen, was der Alkohol anrichtete, von daher... nein danke.  
  
Der Wagen brachte ihn direkt vor die Tür der Villa und Eggsy musste nur ein paar Schritte gehen, ein mal den Flur lang und eine kleine Treppe hoch, bevor er vor Merlins Tür stand.  
Er fühlte sich lächerlich.  
Wie ein kleiner Junge in der Schule, der im Lehrerzimmer klopfte und nicht wusste, ob er Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekam oder nicht.  
  
Aber bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen konnte, drückte er die Klinke nach unten und trat ein. Denn es gab einen Unterschied zu ihm und diesem kleinen Jungen: Er klopfte nie.  
  
„Hey Merlin“, sagte Eggsy und schenkte ihm ein kleines, abgekämpftes Lächeln. Er hatte ihn schon zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten gesehen, hatte ihn in dem Flugzeug nach dem V-Day gesehen... jämmerlicher konnte es nicht mehr werden.   
  
Er stand an seinem Schreibtisch, goss ihnen beiden frischen Kaffee ein.  
Eggsy war noch nur ein Mal hier drin gewesen, direkt nach dem Test mit dem Zug – und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass in der Ecke eine Sofagarnitur gestanden hatte... geschweige denn die ordentlich zusammengefaltete Decke darauf. Merlin schlief hier, nach seinen Augenringen zu urteilen nicht gerade selten.  
  
Merlin reichte ihm die Tasse und Eggsy schloss seine Finger um das warme Porzellan. Sein Blick blieb allerdings auf dem Mann kleben, auf dessen rot geränderten Augen, seiner blassen Haut.  
  
„Wann war das letzte Mal, dass du lange genug geschlafen hast?“, fragte er, bevor er sich gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte und einen Schluck nahm. Er war stärker als der Tee von Harry, bitter. Noch lange erinnerte man sich danach an den Geschmack der Bohnen, selbst wenn er schon lange seinen Mund verlassen hatte.   
Allerdings war er stark genug, damit sämtliche Müdigkeit mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen war, sofern er die ganze Tasse austrank. Vielleicht war das das Geheimnis, warum Merlin mir so wenig Schlaf funktionieren konnte.  
  
„Schon etwas länger her“, antwortete der Schotte und blieb vor Eggsy stehen, sah auf ihn herab.  
Nicht in dem Sinne, dass er ihn verachtete, das nicht... aber Merlin war größer als er und das war etwas, das ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf den Sack ging. Er war sogar größer als Harry, sodass Eggsy seinen Kopf ein bisschen in den Nacken legen musste, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Du hättest dir wenigstens Arthurs Büro unter den Nagel reißen können. Das ist gemütlicher als das hier. Weniger kalt und mehr Bilder... gut, Chester ist darin verreckt, aber kann man das wirklich als negativen Punkt –“  
  
Merlin sah ihm in die Augen, es war unmöglich, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Seine Augen waren grün, das war Eggsy noch nicht aufgefallen bis jetzt.  
Er sah ihn an, so als wusste er nicht, ob er reden sollte.   
  
„Willst du darüber reden?“  
  
Merlin war schlau, er war der Pfahl, der diese gesamte Organisation stützte. Eggsy konnte sich auf ihn verlassen, das wusste er.  
Aber wenn Merlin eines nicht war, dann war es besonders emotional. Allein bei seinen Worten zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und es fiel ihm merklich schwer, es auszusprechen. Er bot es vielleicht ein, weil man es so machte, aber er wäre erleichtert, wenn Eggsy darauf nicht eingehen würde.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Jackpot, Merlin atmete aus und die Spannung, die seinen ganzen Körper erfasst hatte, wich von ihm. Er war genau so beschissen wie Eggsy, was Gefühle anging und damit hatte er kein Problem.  
Er kam schon klar mit der Kacke, das hatte er sein ganzes Leben lang müssen und jetzt fing er auch nicht an, einzuknicken. Wenn Deans Fäuste und seine Kumpel ihn nicht zum Brechen gebracht hatten, dann kam er mit dieser Sache auch selbst klar.  
  
„Gott sei Dank.“   
  
Eggsy lächelte, nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Er war brühend heiß, aber es war immer noch besser als hier weiter rum zu stehen und Merlin anzusehen. Irgendwie war es seltsam, er war seit der Sache im Flugzeug nicht mehr mit ihm längere Zeit alleine gewesen.  
Und auch wenn er ihn mochte, wenn er wahrscheinlich derjenige war, der Eggsy im Moment am wenigsten auf den Sack ging, so war er es dennoch nicht mehr gewohnt, so dicht neben jemandem zu stehen. Oder vor jemandem.  
Bei Harry hatte ihm das nichts ausgemacht, komischerweise.  
  
„Falls doch, es gibt genug Therapeuten bei Kingsman, du musst mir nur Bescheid sagen und ich organisiere dir einen Term–”  
  
„Fucking hell, Merlin, ich brauche keinen Therapeuten!“  
  
Allein der Vorschlag brachte sein Blut wieder in Wallung. Für wen hielt er ihn? Er war in Kingsman reingekommen, zumindest so halb. Er war hart!   
  
„Ich komm schon klar, ja? Du hast keine Idee, wie es mir grade geht, spars dir einfach auf und wir trinken in Ruhe den Kaffee hier, okay? Weder du noch ich haben Lust, uns episch breit über Gefühle zu unterhalten.“  
  
Das konnten die anderen machen. Das Technikdepartment oder die Schneider, die hatten Zeit für Gefühle.   
Die Agents eben nicht und er bezweifelte, dass Merlin bei der ganzen Arbeit überhaupt noch Zeit für irgendwas anderes blieb.   
  
Aber als er von seiner Tasse nach oben sah und seinen versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck erblickte, da überkam ihn das leise Gefühl, dass Merlin vielleicht doch nicht so emotionslos war, wie er ihn eingeschätzt hatte.  
  
„Das glaubst du, ja? Dass ich keine Ahnung habe?“  
  
Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander. So fest, dass sie sämtliche Farbe verloren und der Muskel an seinem Kiefer zuckte gefährlich.   
Vielleicht waren das nur kleine Anzeichen, dass Merlin die Fassung verlor – aber allein das reichte schon, damit Eggsys Wut gedämpft wurde. Er war ein sehr ruhiger Mann, wusste, was man sich erlauben konnte und was nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu Dean. Der hatte bei jedem kleinsten Ausraster Sachen durch die Gegend geworfen, ihm war öfter die Hand ausgerutscht, als irgendwem anders.   
  
Merlin machte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu, beugte sich etwas hinunter. Kaum merklich, aber genug, damit Eggsy schlucken musste.  
  
Was wollte er ihm damit sagen? Dass er auch schon mal jemanden verloren hatte, der ihm nahe gestanden hatte?   
Naja, wahrscheinlich. Merlin war nicht wirklich alt, aber jung auch nicht. Vielleicht Mitte 40? Ende? Er konnte es nicht sagen.   
Harry war 54 gewesen und das hatte er auch nur herausgefunden, weil er ihn so lange damit genervt hatte, bis er ihm endlich seinen Führerschein gezeigt hatte. Alkohol hatte eben auch seine Zunge gelockert, wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie Eggsy es gerne gehabt hätte.  
  
Aber Merlin... und Harry? Sie waren beste Freunde gewesen, so viel hatte Eggsy auch schon herausgefunden, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch nie über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, dass sie vielleicht... naja. Mehr als das gewesen sein könnten.  
  
„Du... und Harry?“  
  
Eggsy stellte die Tasse ab und legte vorsichtig seine Hand an Merlins Oberarm. In seinen grünen Augen tobte ein Sturm, der noch lange nicht vorüber gezogen war. Es war die natürlichste Geste, Eggsy dachte noch nicht mal darüber nach.   
  
Merlins Blick war in Sekundenschnell auf der Berührung, sah Eggsys Hand an als wäre sie ein Fremdkörper der dort nicht hingehörte.   
Trotzdem ließ er sie da.  
Und als er schon dachte, dass Merlin im niemals antworten würde, konnte er ganz leicht sein Kopfschütteln vernehmen. Es war nur eine kleine Bewegung, kaum mehr als eine Andeutung, aber es reichte, damit er verstand.  
  
Er hasste sich dafür, dass ihn diese Antwort mit Erleichterung erfüllte. Harry mochte nicht mehr hier sein, aber wenn er mit Merlin zusammen gewesen wäre, dann hieße das, dass Eggsy niemals eine realistische Chance gehabt hätte... also noch weniger als ohnehin schon.  
Und auch wenn das die dümmste und kindischste Art zu denken war, so konnte er es nicht ändern.  
  
„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du jetzt gehst.“   
  
Merlin ließ die Schultern hängen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, unterbrach den Blickkontakt, den sie die ganze Zeit aufrecht erhalten hatten.  
Wollte er sich wieder einschließen, wieder auf der Couch schlafen? Irgendwann würde Eggsy ihn in einer Ecke finden, zusammengesunken und abgemagert vor Erschöpfung.  
Sie waren beide am Arsch, konnten sie sich dann nicht wieder auf die Beine bekommen?  
  
Eggsy war nicht gerade bekannt dafür, dass er seine Handlungen lange plante. Er fuhr lieber ein Auto zu Schrott als einen Fuchs zu überfahren, er schlug mit schierer Gewalt auf einen Spiegel ein, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dahinter ein Raum befand.  
Improvisation war das A und O und vielleicht tat er deswegen nicht das, was Merlin ihm sagte.  
  
Stattdessen lehnte er sich nach vorne, stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte seine Lippen gegen die von Merlin, schloss dabei die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie er ihn ansah, wollte nicht die Verwunderung und vielleicht auch die Verachtung sehen.  
Es war kein romantischer Kuss, er war nicht zart nicht sanft. Es waren einfach nur Eggsys Lippen, die sich gegen die von Merlin drückten und während er meinte, an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben, entspannte sich der ältere Mann unter seiner Berührung und fing an ihn zu erwidern.  
  
Worte brauchten sie nicht. Eggsy zog ihn näher an sich, legte seine zweite Hand auf seine Brust und gab sich dem Kuss hin, der mehr ein Kampf war als irgendwas anderes. Am Anfang hatten sie Probleme ihren Zähnen, mit dem Größenunterschied, aber sobald Eggsy seine Brille auch noch abgenommen hatte und seine Hände in Merlins Nacken verschränkt hatte, ging es.   
Aus seiner Kehle entkam ein leises Seufzen und wenn Eggsy ein bisschen seine Fantasie spielen ließ, dann konnte er sich vorstellen, dass es Harry war, den er hier gerade küsste.  
  
Während Eggsy sie beide drehte, sodass er sich auf den Schreibtisch setzten konnte, fragte er sich, wie lange das hier her war.  
Nicht, dass er mit einem heißen Kerl rumgemacht hatte, sondern... generell. Er hatte es sich in Harrys Dusche verkniffen, sich selbst einen runterzuholen, selbst wenn sein ganzer Körper danach geschrien hatte. Und dann, danach?   
Dann war Kentucky gewesen und Eggsy konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er auch nur ein Mal das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte.   
  
„Komm schon“, zischte Eggsy und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Er wollte keine Kerzenlichter, keine sanften Berührungen.  
Er brauchte das hier, jetzt. Er brauchte Merlin und zwar mit einer solchen Intensität, dass er nicht mehr atmen konnte.   
  
„Du kleiner...“   
  
„Merlin, bitte.“  
  
Eggsy sah ihn jetzt doch an, sah die Falten in seinem Pullover, die von seinem Griff herrührten, sah den unordentlichen Kragen.   
Aber vor allem sah er Lust in seinem Blick, die alles andere komplett weggespült hatte. Er wollte ihn, selbst wenn es keine der Liebesgeschichten war, die Eggsy Dairy immer vorlas. Das hier hatte einen komplett anderen Grund und auch wenn es nur dafür da war, dass sie beide für einen Moment vergessen konnten, dann war er dabei.  
  
Seine Finger waren schon an Merlins Krawatte, bevor er antworten konnte, öffneten den Knoten eher mit Gewalt als Können.   
Er konnte dank Harry einen normalen Knoten binden, aber von dieser fancy Variante, die Merlin da ausprobiert hatte, hatte er noch nie gehört. Allerdings war er im Knoten öffnen immer schon begabt gewesen, auf bekam er alles.   
  
Die Krawatte flog in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers, bevor er an seinem Pullover nestelte und sein Hemd aus der Hose zog. Eggsy hatte seine Beine auseinander gestellt, damit Merlin dazwischen Platz nehmen konnte und jede Berührung ihrer Beine aneinander sandte neue warme Wellen durch seinen Körper.   
  
Merlin, der alte Pragmatiker, zog sich den Pullover mit einer Bewegung vom Körper, knöpfte das Hemd mit seinen langen Fingern auf und keuchte leise auf, als Eggsys Lippen seine warme Brust erkundeten.   
  
„Fuck, Merlin.“   
  
Er war fit.Nicht nur normal fit, nicht so, wie man es für einen Techniker oder Boss erwarten würde. Da waren Muskeln, die sich deutlich von den anderen abhoben und Eggsy konnte es kaum erwarten, zu spüren, wie sie sich alle kontrahierten.  
Er strich über seine Brust, über seine Bauchmuskeln, bevor er seine Hand nach unten gleiten ließ und den Gürtel öffnete. Wie zufällig berührte er immer wieder seine Mitte, spürte, wie sehr er das hier auch wollte.  
  
Aber noch bevor er die Hose, die wahrscheinlich mehr gekostet hatte als mehrere Monatsmieten ihrer alten Wohnung, nach unten schieben konnte, hielt Merlin seine Hand fest.   
„Jetzt kannst du noch gehen“, sagte er. Seine Stimme war rau.  
  
„Einen Scheiß mache ich.“  
  
Er war so hart in seiner eigenen Hose, dass es weh tat. Und bitte, wenn Merlin sich nicht ausziehen wollte, dann sorgte Eggsy eben dafür, dass er selbst nackt war, während Merlin noch mit seinem offenen Hemd und seiner Hose dastand. Bitte.  
Es dauerte keine Minute, bis er vor ihm lag, seine Hand an seiner Erektion.   
  
Merlin zog sich das Hemd vom Körper, die restliche Kleidung von den Beinen und stand dann vor ihm, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte und ihn in einen Kuss zog. Von dem, was er gesehen hatte, hatte Merlins Erektion eine gute Länge, war etwas dicker als er selbst und war alles in allem etwas, das sein Blut noch tiefer in seine unteren Regionen rauschen lief.  
Genau ihn wollte er zwischen seinen Beinen und das so schnell wie möglich.  
  
„Schlaf mit mir“, presste er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor. Seine Fingernägel hatten über Merlins Rücken gekratzt, hatten ihn näher an sich gebracht. Mehr Reibung, mehr Nähe... Merlins Körperwärme war gut, aber sie war nicht genug.  
Er brauchte mehr, mehr von allem.  
  
„Was? Und ich dachte wir sind hier, damit ich deinen Körper nach Muttermalen absuche.“  
  
Eggsy setzte sich auf, schlug sein Bein leicht gegen seinen Oberschenkel, bevor er sie hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte.   
Er sah das Grinsen auf Merlins Lippen, bevor er in einer der Schreibtischschubladen nach etwas suchte. Perfekt, so musste er sich wenigstens kein bisschen bewegen.  
  
„Was versteckst du da alles in deinen Schubladen?“  
  
„Ich könnte es dir sagen, aber dann müsste ich dich töten.“  
  
Merlin küsste ihn wieder, während seine Hand Eggsys Beine auseinanderdrückte. Er war im Gymnastikteam gewesen und den ein oder anderen Trick beherrschte er noch – erst recht, wenn es um Sachen wie Sex ging.  
  
Man hörte nur noch das schwere Atmen von ihnen, während Merlin seine Hand zwischen seine Beine brachte und sein Daumen in ihn eindrang. Er bereitete ihn vor, schnell, präzise – aber nicht lange genug, damit er es am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr spüren würde.   
Aber genau das war der Punkt hiervon. Er wollte das hier noch merken, wollte die nächsten Tage wissen, dass Merlin ihn flach gelegt hatte. Wollte eine Art Beweis, dass er sich lebendig gefühlt hatte, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten.  
  
Eggsy drückte den Rücken durch, als Merlin eine Stelle in ihm fand, die ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Er war so kurz davor zu kommen, seine Beine kribbelten, seine Augenlider flatterten, aber er konnte nicht.  
Nicht jetzt.   
  
„Mach schon!“   
  
Eggsy zog ihn näher an sich, wartete nicht darauf, dass er sich langsam in ihn schob. Sobald Merlin seine Spitze an seinem Eingang positioniert hatte, rutschte Eggsy auf dem Tisch nach unten, kam ihn in seiner Bewegung entgegen.   
Und fuck.  
Fuck.  
  
Seine Augen rollten sich nach hinten, das Keuchen blieb nicht in seiner Kehle. Er fühlte sich fantastisch in ihm an, jede seiner kleinen Bewegungen schüttete noch mehr Benzin in das Feuer, das in Eggsy loderte.  
Merlin stützte sich mit seinen Armen je links und rechts von ihm ab, küsste ihn, bevor er seine Hüften rollen ließ und in ihn stieß.  
  
Merlin fickte, wie er schoss. Mit gnadenloser Brutalität und Genauigkeit wie man es nur einem Kingsman Agent zutraute.  
Mit jedem Stoß brachte er ihn näher zu der Klippe, die er um jeden Preis erreichen wollte, mit jedem Stoß ließ er ihn aufschreien. Eggsy war laut im Bett und es war ihm scheiß egal, wer es alles hörte.  
  
Als Merlin seinen Winkel änderte und tiefer in ihn stieß, Schweiß auf der Stirn und Eggsys Namen auf seinen Lippen, da konnte er nicht mehr.  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss seine Augen und ließ einfach los, spürte, wie er kam. Alles in ihm spannte sich an, seine Zehen kontrahierten sich, seine Atemzüge wurden schneller.  
  
Harrys Name wäre ihm fast entfleucht, aber Eggsy biss sich so hart auf die Unterlippe, dass er Blut schmeckte.  
Es war nicht der Zeitpunkt, nicht der Ort. Es wäre Merlin gegenüber nicht fair und für den fantastischen Orgasmus, den er ihm beschert hatte, hatte er so etwas nicht verdient.  
  
Keine Minute später folgte ihm Merlin. Er spürte, wie er sich verspannte und seine Erektion tief in ihm vergrub, während er seine Stirn gegen seine Brust presste. Nie hatte Eggsy vermutet, dass er so verletzlich wirken konnte wie in diesem Moment, aber er strich ihm über die Schulter und murmelte leise zusammenhangslose Dinge in sein Ohr.   
  
Sie verblieben so, in der Position. Merlin immer noch in ihm, ein Arm um Eggsys Oberkörper, während sich seine Brust hob und senkte.  
Über die ganzen Wochen und Monate hatte sich in ihnen etwas angestaut, das so nicht aus der Welt geschafft, aber sie hatten zumindest das Ventil geöffnet.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte Merlin und zog sich aus ihm zurück, verknotete das Kondom, das er sich irgendwann übergeworfen haben musste und wickelte es in ein Taschentuch ein, bevor er es entsorgte.   
Diese Momente nach einem Quickie waren immer die seltsamsten, das hatte Eggsy schon früh gelernt – aber gerade war es ganz besonders unangenehm.  
  
Er sammelte seine Kleider vom Boden auf und schlüpfte hinein, versuchte das beste aus den zerknitterten Kleidern zu machen. Man sah trotzdem ganz genau, dass er Sex gehabt hatte, genau so wie bei Merlin.   
  
„Tschuldige, dass ich deinen Rücken verkratzt habe. Brennt die nächste Zeit wahrscheinlich“, bemerkte Eggsy und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Die Haare dort klebten vor Schweiß an seiner Haut und er brauchte ganz dringend eine Dusche. Am besten noch hier, er wollte... das nicht unbedingt in Harrys Dusche tun.  
  
„Schon in Ordnung, ich hab schon Schlimmeres überlebt.“   
  
Eggsy wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte, damit das Gespräch weniger seltsam wured, aber er entschloss, dass es nichts gab, was es konnte. Also hielt er seine Klappe, schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und trank seinen Kaffee aus.  
  
„Du bist der Beste.“

 

Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Die Sache mit Merlin holte ihn aus seinem tiefen Loch heraus. Es machte es nicht besser, er vergoss ab und zu immer noch bittere Tränen, wenn er nachts in Harrys Bett lag.  
Erst gestern war ihm aufgefallen, dass sein Geruch fast gänzlich von seinem eigenen überlagert wurde und die Flasche Rasierwasser, die er benutzt hatte, war dabei, leer zu gehen. Aber der Geruch von Harry, der war weg.   
  
Er hatte am Morgen Kaffee besorgt, hatte Merlin einen mitgebracht und ihn vor ihn auf den Tisch gestellt.   
Egal was sie taten, sie konnten sich nicht ewig von dem Tod ihres Freundes lähmen lassen, auch wenn Eggsy wusste, dass ein Teil mit ihm gestorben war.  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
Sie hatten die anderen Positionen schnell besetzt. Verschiedene Tests im Schnelldurchlauf, ein riesiger Andrang von Rekruten und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie Kay, Bors und Bedivere neu besetzt.   
Kay konnte Eggsy am wenigstens von allen leiden. Ein junger, blonder Kerl, frisch aus Oxford, der sich zuerst an Roxy rangemacht und seit Neustem ein Auge auf Merlin geworfen hatte.   
  
Aber Merlin wäre nicht Merlin, wenn er ihn nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft bloßgestellt hätte. Aber wirklich, ein Liebesbrief? Wie alt waren sie, zwölf?   
  
Eggsy hatte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Faust verborgen und als er zu Merlin hinüberlinste, trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
Sie schliefen öfter miteinander.  
Es musste niemand wissen – es ging auch ganz sicher niemanden an. Am Anfang hatte sich die Szene aus dem Büro einfach wiederholt. Immer und immer wieder, bis sie irgendwann dazu übergegangen waren, das Sofa zu benutzen... und dann waren sie bei Merlin zuhause gelandet.  
  
Eggsy hatte nicht gewusst, dass auch er ein Haus hatte. Rein theoretisch war das ja logisch, aber es war Merlin. Merlin wohnte im HQ, er war immer dort anzutreffen und wenn nicht, dann konnte er nicht weit weg sein.  
Von daher hatte es Eggsy auch nicht verwundert, dass sein Haus spärlich eingerichtet war, nur das Nötigste. Er hatte Möbel, ja, aber keinerlei Dekoration.  
Dort, wo Harrys Haus warm und wohnlich war, wo Eggsy sich in einen seiner weichen Sessel setzen wollte, während das gedimmte Licht alles noch malerischer erschienen ließ, da war das von Merlin einfach kalt.  
  
Schwarze Ledercouch, sehr viel Glas. Es hätte die Wohnung eines minimalistischen Designers sein können, wenn nicht überall noch Kartons herumgestanden hätten. An manchen Stellen war viel zu viel Platz, so als hätte Merlin noch einen Schrank oder einen Tisch dafür kaufen wollen – und hatte es bis heute nicht geschafft.  
  
Das einzige Persönliche, das Eggsy erkennen konnte, war das Bild, das er ihm aus Harrys Schublade mitgebracht hatte. Merlin hatte es gerahmt und ein Regalbrett dafür frei geräumt.  
Vielleicht war das eine bessere Reaktion auf den Tod eines Freundes als jede Woche heulend zusammenzubrechen, aber Eggsy würde nichts an seiner Art und Weise ändern.   
  
Eggsy hatte nichts zu dem Bild gesagt, aber er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Merlins Wohnung nicht mehr ganz so kalt aussah. Ab und zu ließ er irgendwas von ihm liegen, ließ nach einer Weile eine Zahnbürste da, ein paar Kleider.  
Sie waren nicht zusammen, sie schliefen nur miteinander, da war es doch nur logisch, dass er Sachen zum Wechseln hier ließ. Vor allem, weil sie sich immer hier tragen und nie bei Eggsy. Nie in Harrys Haus.  
  
Merlin hatte mal angedeutet, dass sie auch zu ihm gehen konnten, dass sie nicht auf dem einsamen Bett im Schlafzimmer schlafen mussten, das am frühen Morgen die volle Wucht der Sonne abbekam, weil es keine Vorhänge gab.  
Aber Eggsy hatte ihn nur geküsst und war nach unten gerutscht, hatte ihn mit anderen Dingen abgelenkt.  
Er konnte nicht mit Merlin in Harrys Haus schlafen. Nicht in seinem Bett.  
Einfach... Gott, nein.  
  
Stattdessen blieb er lieber hier, unter der leichten Bettdecke und verbrachte die Nacht mit ihm hier.  
  
„Eggsy?“  
  
Er hatte sich an den älteren Mann gekuschelt im postkoitalen Dämmerzustand, hatte leise geseufzt, als er ihm durch die Haare gestrichen hatte.  
Selbst nach dem Sex war er noch gefasst, zumindest würde Eggsy ihm auch jetzt noch zutrauen, einen internationalen Drogenschmugglerring auszuheben.  
  
„Ich mache dich zu Galahad.“  
  
Eggsy riss die Augen auf. Er hatte damit gerechnet, jetzt da alle Positionen besetzt waren und nur Harrys noch fehlte... aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Merlin es hier ansprechen konnte. Er hatte bis vor wenigen Minuten noch in ihm gesteckt.  
Super Zeitpunkt.  
  
„Mh.“  
  
Er schloss die Augen und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Merlins Hals. Er roch falsch, roch nach Kaffee statt Tee, nach Kaschmir statt dem teuren Stoff, aus dem die Kingsman Anzüge gemacht wurden.  
Trotzdem reichte es mittlerweile, um ihn runterzuholen, um die kleinsten Anzeichen einer Panikattacke verschwinden zu lassen. Oder besser: um sie zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Er wäre stolz auf dich Eggsy.“  
  
Merlins Stimme war sanft, wenn er mit ihm redete. Wenn sie beide alleine waren, dann konnte er die harte Fassade ablegen, die er sonst immer trug und Eggsy konnte darunter den Mann erkennen, der er eigentlich war. Immer noch zynisch und einer viel zu schnellen Zunge, aber auch jemand, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Neben Roxy war er der einzige, den er ertragen konnte, aber im Unterschied zu ihr verstand er ihn.  
Zumindest teilweise.  
  
„Ich bin nicht wie er“, flüsterte Eggsy. Seine Stimme war noch kratzig vom Stöhnen, von den Lauten, die er in der Mitte der Leidenschaft von sich gegeben hatte. Merlin verstand etwas davon, ihn abzulenken und er war gut dabei.  
Nie fühlte Eggsy sich fertiger, nie spürte er seinen Körper weniger als nach Sex mit ihm und so ungesund es auch war, er brauchte es.  
  
„Du bist ihm ähnlicher als du glaubst.“   
  
Merlin, der vor einer Weile noch seine Handgelenke so hart nach oben gedrückt hatte, dass sie blaue Flecke davontragen würden, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
Eggsy blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten.  
  
„Erzähl mir irgendwas von ihm“, bat er leise.  
Er hatte ihn lange gekannt – und doch war es nicht lange genug gewesen. Während den 24 Stunden, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, hatte er viel über ihn erfahren, aber hätte er nicht noch mehr lernen können, wenn er sich nicht mit ihm betrunken hätte?   
Wenn er öfter bei Harry gewesen wäre, wenn er ihn nicht enttäuscht hätte, bevor er nach Kentucky geflogen war. Eggsy hätte ihn aufhalten sollen, hätte ihm nach reisen sollen, zumindest bis zum Flughafen... aber er hatte kalte Füße bekommen bei dem Blick in Harrys Augen.   
Hatte ihn ziehen lassen, hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sich abgeregt hätte, wenn er wieder kam. Und dann... passierte das alles.  
  
Merlin strich über seinen Rücken, zarte Berührungen auf den blauen Flecken an seiner Hüfte.   
Er schien zu überlegen, er hielt den Atem an – bevor er anfing zu reden, seine dunkle, elegante Stimme umschlang Eggsy wie eine seidene Decke.   
  
„Er hatte Locken.“  
  
Das war nichtdas, was Eggsy erwartet hatte. Er musste prusten und die Tränen, die er so bedacht in seinen Augen behalten hatte, liefen über seine Wangen.   
Fuck.  
Er zog die Nase hoch, wischte sich die Flüssigkeit vom Gesicht und nahm seinen Platz an Merlins breiter Brust wieder ein, ein zartes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.   
  
„Nein, wirklich. Ich war schon Merlin, als er rekrutiert wurde. Ich hatte früh die Schule abgeschlossen, gute Noten an der Uni... für das Technikdepartment muss man weniger hoch geboren sein, als sich gut mit Zahlen und Fakten auskennen, auch wenn meine Familie dem ganzen keinen Abbruch getan hat.  
Zwei Wochen nachdem ich dort angefangen habe, ist Galahad gestorben und ich konnte mich um das Training der Rekruten kümmern. Die Aufgabe mit dem gefluteten Raum, das war meine Idee. Habe sie dort das erste Mal angewandt und bis jetzt hat sie sich als ziemlich erfolgversprechend erwiesen – auch wenn bisher niemand den Spiegel zerstört hatte.“  
  
„Hat Harry bestanden?“  
  
Bestimmt hatte er das. Er konnte alles, er war Harry Hart.  
  
„Mit wehenden Fahnen untergegangen. Hätte ihn Bors Kandidat nicht mit sich gezogen und hätte ihm Luft angeboten, wäre er vermutlich ertrunken.“  
  
Eggsy hob den Kopf, um Merlin zu beobachten, wenn er von ihm erzählte. Seine Züge wirkten viel jünger, seine Augen entspannter und sein Blick ging in die Ferne, so als sähe er die Szene noch genau so vor sich.  
  
„Als sie dann alle klitschnass vor mir standen, die Blicke gesenkt und ihrer Niederlage bewusst, ist mir zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass sich Harrys Haare locken, wenn sie mit Wasser in Berührung kommen... kamen.“  
  
Merlin seufzte leise, schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Rücken.   
Kurz sah es so aus, als wollte er sich unterbrechen, als wollte er das Thema bei Seite legen, aber Eggsy klebte an seinen Lippen.  
  
„Er hat es gehasst, hat mit jedem Haarprodukt den Rest seines Lebens dagegen angekämpft – und ich wurde natürlich nicht müde, ihn daran zu erinnern.  
Der Regenschirm? Am Anfang war es ein normaler Regenschirm, ich hab ihn für ihn modifiziert, damit er auch einen praktischen Nutzen hat und nicht nur für spontane Tänze im Regen mit einer Straßenlaterne gut aussieht.“  
  
Er... Er hatte den Schirm modifiziert? Natürlich er, er war der Quartiermeister, aber Eggsy war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass die Gadgets auch eine persönliche Note hatten. Er schenkte ihm viel zu wenig Beachtung dafür, wo er doch eigentlich einen Haufen Respekt verdient hatte.  
Wenn schon Harry der jüngste Rekrut gewesen war – eine Tatsache, die er ihm damals selbst erzählt hatte, als er ihn über die Titelseiten an seiner Wand ausgefragt hatte – und Merlin noch jünger gewesen war, dann musste er ein fucking Genie sein. Wie alt war er gewesen, als er bei Kingsman angefangen hatte? 17?!  
  
„Nach der Prüfung hat er die meiste Zeit trainiert, hat jede freie Minute damit verbracht, besser zu werden als die anderen. Talent kann dich nur so weit bringen, aber mit der richtigen Übung und dem nötigen Biss dahinter... er hat hart gearbeitet und sie alle geschlagen.“  
  
Eggsy hatte ihn oft am Schießstand angetroffen, wie er mit tödlicher Präzision die Kugeln versenkt hatte. So etwas war nicht nur Glück, dahinter steckten Jahre harte Arbeit, große Anstrengung... und er hatte ja gesehen, wie Harry sich bewegt hatte. Wie eine Raubkatze, sanfte, aber gefährliche Bewegungen, deren Sanftheit schnell das Gefährliche dahinter kaschieren konnte.  
  
Er strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Merlins Brust, drückte einen Kuss auf die warme Haut dort. Seine Umarmung war mittlerweile etwas, auf das er sich nach einem langen Tag freute, seine Küsse etwas, das ihn abschalten ließen.  
  
„Hast du ihn geliebt?“  
  
Merlins Stimme war so liebevoll gewesen, als er darüber geredet hatte. Zu Eggsy war er sanft, ja, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Merlin jemals diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen haben würde, wenn er über ihn redete.  
Das war in Ordnung, wirklich. Aber es warf nur weiter Holzscheite in die Frage, wie Merlins und Harrys Beziehung wirklich gewesen war.  
  
„Natürlich“, war seine Antwort, die schneller kam, als Eggsy angenommen hatte. Merlin musste nicht darüber nachdenken, er atmete Tag für Tag mit dem Wissen, was er für ihn empfunden hatte.  
  
„Früher, als wir noch jung waren... wir haben ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen, bevor wir entschieden haben, dass wir dafür nicht geeignet sind. Dass wir besser als Freunde funktionieren. Harry hatte seitdem immer wieder kurze Abenteuer mit Gentlemen, aber jemanden gefunden hat er nie.“   
  
Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Intention hinter Eggsys Frage gesteckt hatte und hatte sie einfach direkt beantwortet. Die Worte waren auf seinen Lippen, aber er konnte sie nicht aussprechen, ohne dass er sich lächerlich dabei fühlte.  
Wer war er schon, dass er sich nach seinem Liebesleben erkundete? Harry war tot, er war nur sein Protégé gewesen, nichts mehr. Nichts von Bedeutung.  
  
Draußen fuhr ein Auto die Straße entlang, das Licht der Scheinwerfer traf sie durch das große Fenster. Nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde das Zimmer erhellt, aber Eggsy meinte, einen Flüssigkeitsfilm auf Merlins Wangen zu sehen.   
  
Er beugte sich nach oben und küsste ihn. Nicht verlangend wie vorhin noch, einfach nur eine Berührung ihrer Lippen, der ihn wissen lassen sollte, dass er nicht alleine war.   
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, die Organisation wieder aufzubauen, aber es hatte funktioniert. Im Nachhall des V-Day waren die meisten Regierungen damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich wieder neu zu formieren, aber gleichzeitig hatte sich bei den Kriminellen auch vieles getan.  
Eggsy hatte einen Codenamen, er war trainiert und es kam die Zeit, dass er seine erste Mission bekam.  
  
Seine erste richtige Mission, wenn man die Sache mit Valentine nicht zählte. Und das war wirklich keine Mission gewesen, er hatte noch nicht mal eine Wahl gehabt. Entweder wäre die Welt untergegangen und er hätte jeden sterben gesehen, den er mochte – oder aber er setzte sich in das beschissene Flugzeug und machte seinen verdammten Job.  
  
Er musste eine Sache in London klären, noch nicht mal weit entfernt von Kingsman. Jemand hatte sensible Daten gehackt und erpresste damit hochrangige Regierungsmitglieder, eine Tatsache, der er Einhalt gebieten könnte.  
Eine einfache Sache. Die Akte, die Merlin ihm über den Kerl gegeben hatte, war dünn, nur ein paar Blätter Papier. Für einen Profi wie ihn kein Problem, oder?   
  
Er hatte nur definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich der Wichser in die Luft jagen würde.  
  
Gut, das war übertrieben. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich in die Luft gejagt, aber er hatte seine Festplatten mit irgendwas gekoppelt, das er auslöste, als Eggsy ihn am Hemdkragen packte.  
Er hatte nicht gesehen, was er mit seiner Hand in seiner Hosentasche gemacht hatte, hatte für einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und die hinter ihm hatte er nur noch eine große Druckwelle und Hitze gespürt.  
  
Sofort hatte Eggsy ihn losgelassen, war mit ihm auf den Boden gefallen und das Summen in seinem Ohr, der brüllende Kopfschmerz, der seine Sicht vernebelte und seine Glieder lähmte, konnte durch nichts gemindert werden.  
Atmen musste er.  
Ein... und aus.  
Ein...  
  
Er hatte direkt davor gestanden, hatte die volle Wucht der Explosion abbekommen und es hatte ihn ausgeknockt. Ein winziges Detail, das er übersehen hatte, nur eine Kleinigkeit... Fast lächelte er, als er daran dachte, dass genau das auch Harry passiert war.  
Dadurch war sein Vater gestorben, nur wegen diesem kleinen Detail...   
  
Eggsy schmeckte Blut.  
  
„–ggsy! Eggsy!“  
  
War das Merlins Stimme? Er wirkte so weit weg, so panisch... Gott, er mochte Merlins Stimme. Sie war so tief, ein tiefer Bariton, der sein Trommelfell in Schwingung versetzte. Er könnte Bücher vorlesen und Eggsy würde sich alle Hörbücher kaufen, obwohl er die noch nicht mal leiden konnte.   
  
„Mhh“, war das letzte, was er sagen konnte, bevor ein Tritt gegen die Schläfe ihn ausknockte.   
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
Zwei Dinge fielen ihm direkt auf.  
Erstens: Er war gefesselt. Seine Arme waren hinter einem unangenehm harten Stuhl mit Kabelbindern zusammengebunden und zwar so gut, dass er sie nicht auseinander bekam. Mist.   
Zweitens: Hinter der Tür zu seinem kleinen Zimmer, das von einer kargen Ikealampe beleuchtet wurde, drang Lärm zu ihm.   
  
Eggsy stöhnte leise auf, als er die Stirn runzelte und verkrustetes Blut von seinem Gesicht bröckelte. Sobald er hier raus war, wollte er ein Bad und Schmerzmittel.  
Tonnen an Schmerzmitteln.  
Seine rechte Schulter schien ausgekugelt, sein Gesicht hatte einiges abbekommen und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sein Rücken aussah. Und das alles nur, weil er einen einzigen, verfuckten Moment nicht aufgepasst hatte.  
  
Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er hier raus kam, als ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde.   
Die Tür zu dem Zimmer wurde aufgestoßen und er hob seinen Blick – nur um Merlin zu sehen, wie er mit einem blutigen Hemd, ohne Anzugsjacke und hochgerollten Ärmeln hier rein kam, auf seinen Zügen verbissene Entschlossenheit.  
  
Überall war Blut an ihm, sein Hemd hatte das meiste abbekommen, aber auch sein Gesicht und seine Arme. Eggsys Herzschlag wurde schneller, ihm wurde etwas schlecht, aber das alles legte sich, als er bemerkte, dass es nicht seins war.   
  
„Hey Merlin“, murmelte er leise und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, grinste ihn an. Fuck, er wäre so am Arsch gewesen, hätte sich irgendeine beschissene Idee überlegen müssen... Er hatte schon überlegt, ob er das kleine Messer in seinen Schuhen nutzen konnte, um die Kabelbinder aufzuschneiden, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß, dass er sich dann selbst mit dem Gift umbrachte.  
Keine gute Idee also.  
  
„Eggsy.“  
  
Merlin stellte sich neben ihn, löste als erstes seine Fesseln und drückte ihm einen kleinen Revolver in die Hand, bevor er ihn nach ernsthaften Verletzungen absuchte.   
Bei seinem Anblick war Merlins Ausdruck sachter geworden und dennoch konnte er in seinen Augen immer noch die Wut lodern sehen.  
  
„Mir geht es gut, echt jetzt, bruv. Mein Fehler.“  
  
Er hustete, wischte sich schnell das Blut von den Lippen, bevor man es sehen konnte – aber Merlins Blick waren auf seine Lippen geheftet und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
Seine Hände blieben bei seiner Schulter hängen und er tastete den Bereich vorsichtig ab, während Eggsy die Zähne zusammenbiss. Er hatte sich schon oft etwas ausgekugelt, aber jedes Mal war es aufs Neue beschissen.   
  
„Beiß die Zähne zusammen.“  
  
„Was denkst du, was ich grade mache?“  
  
Mit einem geschickten Handgriff und einem Knacken, das nicht so laut sein sollte und Eggsy die Haare auf dem ganzen Körper aufstellte, glitt der Knochen wieder in die Gelenkpfanne zurück und er konnte sich einen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich nach vorne, legte seine Stirn an Merlins Bauch ab und wartete, bis das schlimmste vorüber war.  
  
Er konnte auch nichts richtig machen, oder? Er war so ein beschissener Agent und trug auch noch den Namen Galahad... Harry würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er das hier wüsste.   
Er machte einen Scheiß mit seinem Namen, beschmutzte ihn und spuckte darauf.  
Kaum merklich strich ihm Merlin durch die Haare. Nur eine leichte Berührung.  
  
„Komm. Wir sollten hier weg sein, bevor noch welche kommen.“   
  
Merlin kniete sich neben ihn, legte Eggsys unverletzten Arm um seine Schultern, bevor er selbst aufstand und ihn so mit sich aus dem Stuhl zog. Er konnte noch laufen, nur ums Verrecken hätte er sich tragen gelassen, so schlimm war es dann auch wieder nicht.  
So war es besser, so respektierte er wenigstens, dass er keine verletzliche Prinzessin war, sondern ein Agent. Der zwar nichts konnte, aber immer noch ein Agent.  
  
„Wieso hat nicht Roxy mich da raus gehol’?“, nuschelte Eggsy, als er neben Merlin in dem Kingsmantaxi saß, sein Kopf auf seiner Schulter.   
„Du solltes’ hinterm Schreibtisch sitzen.“  
  
Merlin merkte man für gewöhnlich nicht an, wenn er von etwas mitgenommen war. Er war immer gefasst, sogar seine Augenbrauen hatte er unter Kontrolle.  
Aber die Hand, die auf Eggsys Taille lag und ihn sicher fest hielt, die zitterte leicht, was für ihn schon einer öffentlichen Emotionsbekundung gleich kam.  
  
„Es war keiner verfügbar.“  
  
„Mhh, sicherrr.“   
  
Eggsy schloss seine Augen, atmete Merlins Rasierwasser ein. Es roch irgendwie komplett anders als das von Harry, wenigstens eine Sache, die sie nicht gemein hatte. An etwas anderes konnte man sich leichter gewöhnen als an eine komplett gleiche Sache, die sich nur in einem winzigen Detail unterschied. Man wurde immer wieder an das Original erinnert.  
  
„Roxy hat frei.“  
  
„Du bist viel zu neugierig.“  
  
Also doch. Merlin hatte entschieden, ihn da rauszuholen und das auch noch persönlich. Es war ziemlich heiß gewesen, wie er blutverschmiert die Tür aufgetreten hatte, dass er die gesamte Bande an Hackern und offenbar auch Menschenhändlern ausgeknockt hatte, nur um zu ihm zu kommen.  
Dabei war Merlin kein Ritter in weißer Rüstung. Er war viel zu unperfekt für so eine Vorstellung, zu kalt, zu fehlerbelastet. Aber er war das, was für Eggsy am greifbarsten war und deswegen lehnte er sich noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.  
  
„Danke. Hättes’ du nich’ machen müssen.“   
  
„Oh doch. Glaub mir.“  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
Eggsy verbrachte nur eine Nacht in der Krankenabteilung, sie behielten seine Werte im Auge und schienten ihm seine Schulter. Gaben ihm etwas, damit er gut schlafen konnte und als er wach war, war Roxy an seiner Seite und überschüttete ihn mit Blumen und Süßigkeiten.  
  
Nebenbei ließ sie fallen, dass Merlin die ganze Nacht in seinem Büro gewesen war, dass sie ihn nachts um drei auf dem Gang vor der Krankenabteilung getroffen hatte und sich jetzt darüber wunderte, wieso zur Hölle er da gewesen war.  
  
Eggsy lächelte nur und brach ihr und sich ein Stück von der Schokolade ab.  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich deinen Namen nicht kenne.“   
  
Eggsy war vor wenigen Sekunden zusammen mit ihm gekommen, saß immer noch auf ihm und stützte sich mit seinen Händen neben dem Bett ab. Er spürte, wie Merlin in ihm langsam schlaff wurde, aber solange bis es so weit war, kostete er jedes bisschen von ihm mit einem Rollen seiner Hüften aus.  
  
„Merlin, das weißt du doch. Hast du dir den Kopf doch härter angeschlagen als wir alle denken?“  
  
„Nein, deinen richtigen Namen. Es sei denn, deine Eltern hatten einen krass seltsamen Humor und du heißt wirklich so.“  
  
Hey, er war reich und seine Familie war bestimmt auch reich gewesen. Reiche Snobs trafen manchmal Entscheidungen, die man wirklich nicht hinterfragen wollte. Vielleicht hatte er einen absolut beschissenen Namen und wollte deshalb nur Merlin genannt werden?   
So was wie... Fitzwilliam oder so.  
  
„Der ist unwichtig.“  
  
Eggsy beugte sich nach unten und sah ihm in die Augen. Merlin hatte wirklich schöne Augen, war nur ihm das bis jetzt aufgefallen?   
Die meiste Zeit wurde man von seinen harten Zügen abgelenkt, aber das helle Grün, das ihm entgegenfunkelte... doch, konnte man sich ansehen.  
  
„Komm schon, ist es was Peinliches? Digby war schon echt peinlich, aber vielleicht übertriffst du es ja...“  
  
Merlin drehte sie beide mit einer Bewegung um, sodass er über ihm lag, ihn mit seinem Körper von der Außenwelt abschnitt.  
Bedrohlich? Ein kleines bisschen.  
Heiß? Definitiv.  
  
„Unwichtig. Niemand kennt ihn, du musst ihn auch nicht wissen.“   
  
Er küsste ihn und damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt. Ngh. Irgendwie würde er an die Information noch herankommen – und wenn er Merlins alte Schule dafür aufsuchen und sämtliche Fotos der Sportmannschaften auf der Suche nach seinem Namen machen musste.   
  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
Es hatte gedauert, bis seine Schulter wieder in Ordnung war. Die Zeit dahin hatte er sich mit Training vollgestopft, damit ihm so ein einfacher Fehler nicht mehr passierte.  
Seine freie Zeit verbrachte er im Hauptquartier mit den anderen Agents, je nachdem wer gerade da war und ihm helfen konnte – so kämpfte er mit Roxy im Nahkampf, Percival brachte ihm etwas zu den neuesten Waffen vorbei und Bors hatte ihm etwas über die verschiedenen Giftstoffe erzählt.   
Kay hatte nur in der Ecke gestanden und ihn finster gemustert. Seitdem man Merlin und Eggsy zusammen öfter sah und von deren Freundschaft wusste, mied er Eggsy wo er nur konnte. Pft, sollte er doch.  
  
Er hatte den ganzen Tag schon versucht, Merlin zu erreichen, aber irgendwie war der Mann wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Gestern Nacht war noch alles okay gewesen, Eggsy hatte ihm den besten Blowjob seines Lebens beschert – also das hatte er nicht gesagt, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es so war – aber seitdem sie heute morgen wieder hier waren, war er weg.  
Dabei hatte er ihn noch bis in sein Büro begleitet, hatte sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee gekocht, bevor er trainieren gegangen war, da war Merlin noch da gewesen.  
  
Aber jedes Mal, wenn er ihn seitdem besucht hatte, war sein Büro leer und niemand schien ihn gesehen zu haben.  
  
Eggsy hatte ihm schon unzählige SMS geschickt, wo er abgeblieben war, hatte ihn angerufen, aber der Wichser hatte sein Handy aus.  
Seine Brille auch.  
Mittlerweile war es sechs Uhr abends und Eggsy hatte echt keine Lust mehr, noch länger auf ihn zu warten. Er wollte einfach nach Hause und schlafen, auch wenn es dann ohne ihn war.  
Auf der anderen Seite: Vielleicht war ihm etwas passiert?  
  
Sorgfältig verstaute er die Waffen wieder in dem Schrank, schälte sich aus dem Trainingsanzug und zog seinen Anzug wieder an. Heute trug er den, den Harry für ihn ausgewählt hatte, einfach weil er sich danach gefühlt hatte.  
Lange hatte er ihn im Schrank versauern lassen, hatte keinen Kratzer daran kommen lassen, aber jetzt... schien es irgendwie an der Zeit, ihn wieder anzuziehen. Warum acuh immer, seltsames Gefühl.  
  
„Eggsy, hier bist du!“  
  
Roxy war außer Atem, als sie ihn endlich fand, sie selbst immer noch in den selben Kleidern von am Mittag. Ihre Haare waren durcheinander, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und als sie Eggsy Hand griff und ihn mit sich zog, wusste er, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.  
  
Sie wusste von ihm und Merlin, war ihm doch etwas zugestoßen? Gott, er hatte ihn verflucht in den letzten Stunden, hatte sich überlegt, was er zu ihm sagen würde, wenn er ihn sah... und wenn er verletzt war? Angefahren?   
Fuck, er wollte nicht, dass Merlin verletzt war.  
  
„Rox, was ist?“, fragte er, während er spürte, wie ihm Angst die Kehle zuschnürte. Sie hatten einen gefährlichen Job, aber für gewöhnlich war doch er es, der verletzt wurde. Er war ein Fieldagent, Merlin war keiner....  
  
„Ist etwas mit Merl–“  
  
„Oh nein, nein er ist nicht verletzt. Er hat nach dir schicken lassen.“   
  
Okay, okay es war nichts mit ihm. Eggsy schloss kurz die Augen und beruhigte sich langsam. Also konnte er ihn doch noch anmotzen, warum er sich nicht gemeldet hatte.  
  
„Warum kommt er nicht selbst?“  
  
„Das... das siehst du gleich. Ich schwöre dir Eggsy, ich wusste nichts davon, ich hab erst gerade davon erfahren.“   
  
Sie eilten den Gang hinunter, direkt in die Krankenabteilung hinein. An den ersten Zimmern gingen sie vorbei, nahmen die letzte Tür am Ende.   
Das war das größte Zimmer, das so gut wie nie benutzt wurde – Eggsy war nur ein paar Mal darin gewesen, als Harry während seinem Training dort im Koma gelegen hatte. Seitdem hatte er darauf geachtet, immer in einem anderen Raum unterzukommen, das musste er wirklich nicht sehen.  
  
Aber jetzt gingen sie geradewegs durch die Tür und Eggsy blieb stehen, sobald er den Trubel im Zimmer sah. Es wuselten Schwestern herum, eine Trage stand noch herum. Irgendeine Person lag im Krankenbett, aber durch die Leute konnte Eggsy kein Gesicht erkennen.  
Die grünen Oberteile der Schwestern vermischten sich mit dem Weiß der Ärzte zu einem bunten Strudel aus Farben, der Eggsy nicht im Geringsten darüber aufklärte, was hier gerade vor sich ging.  
  
Eggsy fand Merlin am Fenster, er lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank an. Sofort ließ er Roxys Hand los, stellte sich vor ihn und legte seine Hand an seinen Ellenbogen.  
Er war blass, sein Blick unstet. Seine Augen waren rot geändert und selbst wenn er nicht verletzt war, so war dennoch nicht alles in Ordnung.  
  
„Eggsy“, sagte er leise, blinzelte. Er hatte seine Brille in seiner Hand, setzte sie wieder auf und erlang nach und nach seine Fassung wieder.  
War er seit den frühen Morgenstunden hier?  
  
„Eggsy, hör mir zu. Ich hab heute Morgen davon erfahren, ich habe erst jetzt alles regeln können... Harry. Das... Harry.“   
  
Von dem Krankenbett her kam genau in dem Moment ein Stöhnen und obwohl genug Leute leise miteinander redeten, konnte Eggsy nur diesen einen Ton hören. Es war, als wäre der Raum mit einem Mal komplett leer, bestünde nur aus dunkler Leere, während seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit davon vereinnahmt wurde.  
Seine Hand glitt von Merlins Schulter und er drehte sich langsam um, trat zwei, drei Schritte an das Bett heran.  
Er quetschte sich zwischen zwei Schwestern durch, umfasste mit seiner Hand das kühle Gestell des Bettes, bevor sein Blick auf den Mann darin fiel.  
  
Er sah in ein braunes Auge und es hielt seine Welt an.  
  
„Harry“, flüsterte er leise. Sein Herz wollte zerspringen, es wurde nur von seidenen Fäden zusammengehalten.  
Er lag da wirklich, Harry lag in dem Bett und sah fertiger aus als jemals zuvor. Er trug eins von den Krankenhaushemden, wie es aussah, über ihm lag eine dicke Decke. An seinem Arm waren überall Schläuche, die an seltsame Geräte angeschlossen waren, aber das war egal. Eggsy war es so fuckegal, an wie viele Schläuche Harry noch angeschlossen werden musste, er hatte kein Recht, sich deswegen zu beschweren.  
Stattdessen war er hier, lebendig. Müde, fertig, aber lebendig und wach.  
  
Eggsys Hand zitterte so stark, dass er kaum nach der von Harry greifen konnte. Sein Kopf war voller Wolken, jede Bewegung wie im Traum.  
Es konnte nicht echt sein, oder? Es konnte nicht...  
  
Er war so anders als vor ein paar Monaten, sein Körper dünner, seine Arme abgemagert. Aber sein Gesicht...   
Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ein Verband seine linke obere Gesichtshälfte bedeckte, sah er immer noch so aus wie Eggsy ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Der kantige Kiefer, die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge und die leichten Falten, die ihn noch attraktiver erscheinen ließen.   
Auf Harrys Wange war der Schatten eines Barts zu sehen, die im Einklang mit den tiefen Augenringen gingen.  
  
„Du bist zu spät“, murmelte Eggsy leise und drückte seine Hand. An Harrys Hals konnte er eine Narbe erkennen, er war mitgenommen von dem, was er in Kentucky durchgemacht hatte... aber sein rechtes, gesundes Auge sah ihn genau mit dem Blick an, mit dem er ihn damals taktiert hatte.  
Auf Harrys spröden, rissigen Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, das Eggsys Herz zum Stolpern brachte. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, dass er wirklich hier war, dass Harrys Hand warm in seiner eigenen war.  
„Tut mir l-leid...“  
  
Er hatte die Lippen geöffnet und ihm geantwortet, hatte ein paar Worte gekrächzt, die für Eggsy mehr als die Welt bedeuteten.   
  
„Ist schon okay, Harry. Ist okay, bruv.“   
  
Erst als er blinzeln musste, um wieder klar sehen musste, merkte er, dass er weinte. Wie ein Kind, aber fuck, er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass die Tränen ihm über die Wangen liefen.   
  
Die Ärzte waren fertig damit, Harry ihr Stethoskop auf die Brust zu halten und ihn an Sachen anzuschließen. Sie traten zur Seite, gaben Eggsy mehr Platz an der Bettseite und er konnte seine zweite Hand noch auf die von Harry legen. Gott. Harry.   
  
Harry Hart lebte.  
  
Hinter ihm hörte er etwas rascheln, ein Räuspern und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Merlin immer noch an dem Fenster stehen.  
Er rieb sich über die Schläfe, sah mit etwas, das nach... Resignation aussah, zu Eggsy hinüber.  
Später würde er sich darum kümmern müssen, er würde mit Merlin reden müssen, was jetzt alles passierte, was sie machen würden. Aber im Moment konnte er nicht anders, als einfach nur hier zu stehen, während seine Knie sich anfühlten wie Wackelpudding und Harrys Hand zu halten.  
  
„Er hat mich heute Morgen angerufen, kurz nachdem du trainieren gegangen bist. Valentine hat ihn zwar getroffen, aber seine Brille hat die Kugel abgelenkt und bis jetzt lag er als John Doe in einem Krankenhaus in Kentucky... die CIA hat Mist gebaut bei der Identifikation des... Körpers.“  
  
Eggsy wusste noch, wie beschissen er es gefunden hatte, dass er Harry bei der formlosen Beerdigung nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Aber sie hatten nur einen Grabstein gehabt, hatten den Körper eines Mannes schon beerdigt, weil der Anblick zu grausam gewesen war.  
  
„Er lag im Koma, deswegen wussten wir nichts davon. Ich... ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass er tot war, Eggsy. Es ist mein Fehler, es war Leichtsinn, ich dachte... du hast es gesehen, alles deutete darauf hin.“  
  
„Merlin–“   
  
„Ich habe heute den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, zu organisieren, dass er hier her kommt. Er ist erst vor einer Stunde hier angekommen, wir haben alles organisiert und ich dachte, du willst ihn gerne sehen.“  
  
Er warf ihnen beiden noch einen Blick zu, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß und seine Schultern raffte. Eggsy konnte ihn eigentlich lesen, aber in diesem Moment war sein Gesicht für ihn ein einziges Rätsel.   
  
„Ich kümmere mich um den Papierkram. Harry, Eggsy.“   
  
Er nickte ihnen beiden zu, sah auch nicht mehr zurück, als er sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum ging. Fuck, er musste mit ihm reden, dringend.  
Rein theoretisch müsste er auch hinter ihm her rennen, müsste lieber bei Merlin sein wollen, als hier Harrys Hand zu halten, aber er... nein.  
  
Nein.  
  
Stattdessen zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und hielt seine Hand, wischte sich mit seinem Hemdärmel über die Augen.   
  
„Gott, Harry, ich hab dich vermisst“, murmelte Eggsy leise. Die Worte rollten nur schwer über seine Lippen, auch wenn sie wahrer nicht hätten sein können.   
  
„Ich hätte nicht... Die Worte, vor Kentucky, ich war wütend...“   
  
Harry hustete, sodass es seinen ganzen mageren Körper schüttelte und er schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht verzog. Genau das tat auch Eggsy, jedes kleinste bisschen Schmerz verletzte auch ihn, trieb tausende heiße Nadeln in seinen Körper. Valentine mochte schon lange her sein, aber der Verband an seinem Kopf war frisch, die Medikamente, die sie in ihn rein laufen ließen, hatten komplizierte Namen... Harry war noch nicht hinter dem Berg.  
  
Eggsy half ihm, sich etwas aufzusetzen und einen Schluck Wasser zu nehmen. Dabei strich seine Hand über seinen Rücken, sog seine Wärme wie ein Schwamm auf. Er... er war wirklich real.  
  
„Du musst nicht–”  
  
„Doch, ich muss. Ich sagte vor Kentucky, dass ich mich darum kümmern würde, wenn ich wieder komme. Ein Gentleman steht zu seinem Wort, Eggsy.“   
  
Er hatte ihn so vermisst. Harrys Tod hatte eine Lücke in sein Leben gerissen, hatte nur das Wichtigste verschont, damit er am Leben blieb.  
Eggsy hatte funktioniert, hatte sich um Daisy gekümmert und Dean herausgeworfen. Hatte irgendwie seine Freundschaft mit Roxy aufrecht erhalten und diese Sache mit Merlin angefangen, von der niemand so recht wusste, was es war. Und dennoch... als er hier saß und von ihm belehrt wurde, blühten die Wundränder dieser Lücke in seinem Leben wieder auf, bereit, aufeinander zuzuwachsen, wenn man ihnen nur Zeit genug gab.  
  
„Ich mache das nicht wegen deinem Vater. Anfangs schon, aber du bist ein Mann mit unglaublichem Potenzial... und in meiner Abwesenheit ist aus dir ein ziemlich guter Kingsman-Agent geworden, habe ich gehört. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“   
  
Eggsy hatte sich geschworen, nicht mehr zu heulen, aber bei den Worten musste er sehr schnell blinzeln, damit die Tränen nicht überhand nahmen.   
Genau das hatte er immer von ihm hören wollen, nur etwas Lob aus seinen Lippen, damit er sich nicht unnötig angestrengt hatte. Damit er wusste, dass er keine bodenlose Enttäuschung für ihn war.   
  
„Ich bin jetzt Galahad, weißt du? Aber ich trete den Namen ab, sobald du wieder auf den Beinen bist.“  
  
Keine Chance, dass er Galahad blieb und Harry sich etwas anderes suchte. Nicht in diesem Leben.  
  
„Er steht dir.“  
  
„Du bist verwirrt, völlig voll von den Schmerzmitteln“, sagte Eggsy und beugte sich hinunter, um ihm eine störrische Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen. Es war ein Reflex, er wollte ihn gepflegt sehen, weil er genau wusste, wie er es hasste. Das erste, was Harry immerhin getan hatte, als er im Koma gelegen hatte, war sich selbst zu rasieren und seine Haare zu waschen.   
  
„Glaub mir, daran denke ich, seitdem ich ins Flugzeug nach Amerika gestiegen bin... so etwas vergesse ich nicht durch Morphium.“  
  
Harry drückte seine Hand, unterstrich seine Worte damit. Er sah ihn warm an und Eggsy hielt zum ersten Mal seit Monaten nicht den Atem ab.  
Er war hier, wirklich.  
  
Allerdings war er auch fertig von der Reise, hatte einen Kopfschuss überlebt und Eggsy sah nicht, wie abgemagert er war, aber seine Finger waren knochig. Bestimmt war Harry bald wieder auf den Beinen, er hatte schon immer das unmögliche geschafft, schon immer.   
  
„Vielleicht solltest du schlafen“, murmelte Eggsy. Harry konnte das Auge kaum aufhalten und seine Sprache wurde immer verwaschener. Er konnte sehen, dass er gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfte, nur um mit ihm zu reden, aber das war schwachsinnig.  
  
„Ich bin morgen auch noch hier... Werd wieder gesund, Harry, okay? Versprich mir das.“  
  
Nicht weinen. Nicht. Gerade waren die Tränen versieht und er war schon genug heulendes Elend, als dass er noch mal damit anfangen würde.  
Stattdessen riss er sich irgendwie zusammen, etwas das er sich von Merlin abgeschaut hatte.   
  
„Mach ich.“   
  
Eggsy nickte, suchte sich einen gemütlicheren Platz auf dem Stuhl und lehnte sich gegen das Bettgestell. Er sah zu, wie Harry die Augen schloss und ruhig ein und ausatmete, wie er innerhalb von Sekunden vom Schlaf übermannt wurde.   
Rein theoretisch könnte er jetzt gehen, ihn einfach sich selbst überlassen, aber was, wenn etwas passierte? Was, wenn er im Schlaf einfach aufhörte zu atmen und niemand war da?   
  
Er hatte sich irgendwie in den Stuhl gekuschelt, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter, während er selbst wegdöste. Wenn sich Harry bewegte, wurde er wieder schlagartig wach, sah nach ihm, beobachtete, ob er noch atmete und erst dann konnte er weiter schlafen.  
„Eggsy?“  
  
Es war nach seiner Uhr drei Uhr nachts, er musste fester eingeschlafen sein als er gedacht hatte. Desorientiert blinzelte er, sah automatisch zu Harry, dessen Stimme es gewesen war, die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.   
  
„Mhh?“  
  
Er hatte sich ein Stückchen aufgesetzt und das langärmelige Krankenhaushemd war herunter gerutscht, offenbarte sein Schlüsslelbein und ein Stück seiner knochigen Schulter.   
Eggsy schluckte. Er war viel zu dünn geworden, hatte sich niemand um ihn gekümmert?!   
  
„Du wirst morgen ausgelaugt und übermüdet sein. Geh in dein Bett.“  
  
Eggsy wollte etwas sagen, wollte sagen, dass er ein Spinner war, der keine Ahnung hatte, mit wie viel Schlafmangel er wirklich klar kam, aber es kam nichts über seine Lippen. Stattdessen nickte er, stand auf und sah noch mal zu ihm.   
Bald würde es ihm besser gehen. Bestimmt.   
  
„Ich bringe dir morgen ein paar Sachen aus deinem Haus mit, Rasierwasser, Rasierer... und irgendwas zu essen.“   
  
Vielleicht fuhr er bei McDonalds vorbei und besorgte einen BicMac. Oder ein paar Croissants von dem Bäcker bei Harry um die Ecke.  
Als er bei ihm gefrühstückt hatte, hatte er noch nie etwas besseres gegessen als das, einen Besuch wäre es auf jeden Fall wert.   
  
„Schlaf gut, Eggsy.“   
  
  


Ⓚ

 

 

  
Er war zu Harrys Haus gefahren.  
Es war dunkel und kalt, immerhin hatte er die Heizung herunter reguliert, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. So viele Nächte, die er nicht hier verbracht hatte, es hatte sich gelohnt, nicht ehr so viel zu heizen. Auch wenn er es nicht mehr nötig hatte, jedes bisschen zu sparen, er wollte nicht unnötig die Heizung volle Kanne laufen lassen, das schien ihm unangebracht.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er seit Wochen nur noch bei Merlin geschlafen hatte, selbst den Großteil seiner Sachen dort hatte. Natürlich nur, weil es einfach praktisch gewesen war, weil er ja sowieso mit ihm geschlafen hatte und dann konnte er genau so gut auch beiihm schlafen.   
  
Eggsy setzte sich auf sein Bett – Harrys Bett und rieb sich über die Augen. Wollte er das Haus wieder haben, wenn er wieder auf den Beinen war? Bestimmt, es war seines, er hatte sein halbes Leben darin gewohnt... Eggsy hatte kein Recht darauf, es ihm einfach wegzunehmen.  
  
Er legte sich zurück, lehnte sich in das weiche Kissen, aber er wusste, dass er ganz sicher keinen Schlaf finden würde. Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er im Wechsel die Gesichter von Harry und Merlin und er konnte nicht... er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.  
Morgen mit Merlin reden?   
  
Ein Blick auf sein Handy offenbarte ihm immer noch nichts Neues. Merlin war nicht der versierteste Texter auf dieser Erde, aber ab und zu meldete er sich. Nur hatte Eggsy immer noch nicht von ihm gehört.   
Roxy hatte ihm geschrieben, hatte sich bei ihm nach Harry erkundigt und ihn gefragt, wann sie sich das nächste Mal betrinken würden.  
  
So bald wie möglich, antwortete er ihr.  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Eins konnte Eggsy wirklich außergewöhnlich gut: Vor seinen Problemen davon laufen.  
  
Mit Augenrändern und zusammengesunkener Statur erschien er am Morgen bei Kingsman, in seiner Tasse war Tee. Harry hatte in seinem Haus keinen Kaffee und er hatte auch keinen gekauft und damit seinen Schrank ruiniert. Immerhin drang der Geruch der gerösteten Bohnen überall ein und hinterließ seine Spuren.  
Stattdessen... Tee. Der zwar bei mehr Tassen wacher machte, dafür aber auch langsamer.   
  
Er steuerte die Krankenstation an, aber kam gar nicht so weit. Mitten auf dem Gang zu Harrys Zimmer stieß er mit jemandem zusammen und verschüttete den Tee über sie beide.  
Fuck.  
Eggsys Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe, als er erkannte, dass er ihn ausgerechnet Merlin gelaufen war, dem er den ganzen Morgen schon aus dem Weg gegangen war.  
  
Morgens tragen sie immer eine Tasse Kaffee zusammen, egal wie stressig der Tag war – und Eggsy war nicht hingegangen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie sie weiter machen würden, was er ihm sagen sollte... von daher.  
  
„Hey“, murmelte Egsy. Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, stattdessen holte er aus seiner Jackentasche ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem er die Flecken auf Merlins Pullover versuchte wegzuwischen.  
„Scheiße, tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, ich... fuck.“  
  
Er könnte sich schlagen. Nicht genug, dass er der beschissenste Agent der gesamten Organisation war, nein er ruinierte auch noch Merlins Klamotten!   
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung“, antwortete Merlin ihm ruhig, legte seine Hand auf Eggsys Handgelenk, damit er aufhörte, panisch an dem Fleck herum zu reiben.   
  
„Es geht Harry gut, ich war bei ihm. Folgst du mir in mein Büro? Wir sollten reden.“  
  
Im Vergleich zu gestern sah Merlin wie das klassische Vorbild aus. Weniger fertig, weniger zerfleddert.  
Seine Augen waren noch etwas rot, aber kaum so, dass es jemandem auffiel. Wahrscheinlich war es nur Eggsy, der es bemerkte, weil er ihn so gut kannte.   
  
„Ja, du... hast wahrscheinlich recht.“  
  
Sein Herz schlug schneller, fing gerade gleichzeitig damit an, rumzuspinnen, während sich Übelkeit in seinem Bauch breit machte.  
Er hatte nie vorgehabt, jemanden zu enttäuschen, aber vielleicht war es genau das, was... was Merlin ihm sagen wollte?   
  
Eggsy ging hinter ihm her, sah nur seinen breiten Rücken, der von dem weichen, dunkelgrünen Pullover bedeckt war. Er hatte eine Vorliebe für die Farbe, trug immer irgendwas, was in genau diesem Ton war... und gerade bei dem Pullover hatte Eggsy ihm noch gesagt, dass er gut zu seinen Augen passte.  
  
Der Weg zu seinem Büro war zum Glück nicht zu lang, aber als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, musste Eggsy schlucken. Vielleicht wäre eine längere Strecke doch besser gewesen, hm?   
Für seine Nerven auf jeden Fall.  
  
Merlin setzte sich nicht hinter seinen Schreibtisch, er lehnte sich nur daran an, sodass er immer noch Eggsy im Blick hatte.  
Seine Finger vergriffen sich in die Tischkante und wenn Eggsys Augen nicht trübten, dann schienen sie einen Tick zu zittern.  
  
„Ich wollte mit dir unter zwei Augen reden, was den Status von Harry angeht.“  
  
Oh.  
Er... er wollte gar nicht über das andere reden? Ihn nur über das informieren, was er wissen musste?   
Eggsy merkte erst, dass er sich auf die Lippe gebissen hatte, als er Blut schmeckte.  
  
„Wird... wird er wieder?“  
  
Merlin griff zur Seite, um sein Ipad zu nehmen. Er wischte ein paar Mal auf dem Bildschirm hin und her, projizierte dann Bilder eines Schädel-CTs an die Wand. Eggsy konnte damit nichts anfangen, er hatte sich noch nie damit beschäftigt, aber es sah nicht wirklich seitengleich aus, von daher... Nicht gut?   
Aber Harry hatte doch ganz okay gewirkt?   
  
„Ich befürchte nein.“  
  
Er legte eine rote Linie in dem Bild an, sagte irgendwas, während er das tat, aber Eggsy hörte nur Rauschen. Er... wurde nicht wieder?   
Langsam setzte er sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch, sah zu ihm. Merlin hatte doch bisher alles immer irgendwie hinbekommen und das jetzt nicht?   
  
„– Linie ist die, die die Kugel genommen hat. Sie wurde durch die Brille gebremst, aber es ist immer noch genug Schaden entstanden.   
Harry ist noch keine 48 Stunden wach, aber wir gehen bis jetzt davon aus, dass sein Auge irreparable Schäden erlitten hat. Sein Erinnerungsvermögen scheint nicht beeinträchtigt, aber das hier, was du siehst, das ist der motorische Kortex. Dehnt sich über die Facies medialis und superolateralis aus, liegt etwas weiter rostral des Sulcus centralis im Gyrus precentralis und–“  
  
„Deutsch, Merlin“, stöhnte Eggsy auf. Die ganzen Fachbegriffe linderten seine Kopfschmerzen nur bedingt und auch wenn er wusste, dass Merlin ein Genie war, so musste er sich das jetzt nicht alles anhören. Er wollte wissen, was am Ende dabei raus kam.  
  
„Der Teil des Gehirns ist für Bewegungen zuständig. Harry hat angegeben, dass sein linker Arm abgeschwächt ist, dass seine Beine teilweise taub sind.  
Inwieweit das reversibel ist... Müssen wir sehen. Es kann sein, dass er wieder gehen kann, aber man kann zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt darüber noch keine Auskunft geben.“  
  
Er...  
Moment, was?   
Es... sie wussten nicht, ob Harry gehenkonnte? Ob... Nein.  
Eggsy sah Merlin aus großen Augen an, sein Gesicht so weiß wie das Blatt Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch. Sämtliches Blut war aus seinen Wangen gewichen, hatte sich irgendwo anders versammelt, aber da sicher nicht.  
  
„Es gibt ein Syndrom, es nennt sich ‚Frontalhirnsyndrom’, ich weiß nicht ob du davon schon mal gehört hast. In dem werden vor allem Änderungen des Verhaltens beschrieben, Sprechverarmung, Apathie, Interessensverlust, Schlafstörungen, Aggression... Es kann sein, dass er ein anderer Mann ist, als der, den du kennen gelernt hast.“   
  
Eggsy sah, dass Merlin redete, aber er verstand seine Worte nicht. Harry sollte anders sein? Aber... er hatte doch mit ihm geredet, er hatte seine Hand gehalten, er hatte absolut keine Veränderungen festgestellt? Ein bisschen angeschlagen, aber sonst?  
  
„Nein, nein er ist der gleiche.“  
  
„Eggsy...“   
  
Merlin legte das Tablet hin und mit der Bewegung verschwanden auch die Bilder von Harrys Gehirn.  
Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, unsicher, ob er willkommen sein würde.   
  
„Nein, nein Merlin! Ich hab mit ihm geredet, ich hab ihn gesehen, er ist der gleiche... er muss...“   
  
Eggsy blinzelte die Tränen weg, aber es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Bevor Merlin sehen konnte, was passierte, wischte er sie mit seinem Ärmel weg, aber es war eindeutig, wieso er das getan hatte.  
In all den Monaten hatte Merlin ihn am Abgrund gesehen, er hatte sich nur bei ihm getraut, seinen Emotionen Sklave zu sein und jetzt auf ein Mal kümmerte es ihn? Das war doch Schwachsinn.  
  
Harry würde kein Kingsman mehr sein. Wenn er nicht mehr gehen konnte, wenn er seinen Arm nicht mehr bewegen konnte, dann würde er keine Waffe mehr abfeuern können und Eggsy wollte nicht in einer Welt leben, in der er einen höheren Rang bekleidete als Harry.  
  
„Er lebt.“  
  
Merlin stand vor ihm, hielt ihm ein Taschentuch hin, während er ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte. Es war genau wie damals im Flugzeug, als Eggsy komplett durchgedreht war und ihn nach einem Amnesiapfeil angebettelt hatte.  
  
„Das ist nicht viel Trost, aber Eggsy, er lebt. Das ist mehr, als wir noch vor einer Woche hatten.“  
  
Eggsy schniefte und nahm das Taschentuch dankend an, wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und putzte sich die Nase. Er hatte recht.  
Nur weil Harry jetzt am Arsch war, hieß es nicht, dass er das noch immer in ein paar Monaten sein musste, immerhin hatte er schon verdammt oft im Koma gelegen, oder? Harry war zäh.  
  
„Danke, Merlin.“  
  
Er gab ihm einen Moment, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Eggsy nickte dann, steckte das Taschentuch in seine Hose und sah zu ihm auf.   
Es war seltsam, irgendwie. Sie waren sich verdammt nah gewesen, näher als Arthur und ein Agent es sein sollten, fuck er hatte ihm sogar das Leben gerettet. Ihn jetzt einfach zu ignorieren war beschissen von ihm, ein absoluter dick move und Eggsy hasste sich dafür.  
  
Langsam stand er auf, legte seine Hand an Merlins Brust. Nicht um ihn wegzustoßen, einfach um irgendetwas zu haben, an das er sich festhalten konnte.   
Unter seiner Handfläche schlug sein Herz schneller.  
  
Merlins Gesicht war blass, er war schon lange nicht mehr draußen gewesen. All die Entspannung, die er in den letzten Wochen aufgesogen hatte, war mit dem gestrigen Tag wie gelöscht, die tiefen Furchen und Sorgenfalten waren wieder da, gepaart mit tiefen Augenringen.  
  
„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mehr schlafen musst?“, fragte Eggsy leise. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er öfter aus seinem Büro herauskam, dass er auch andere Sachen tat als seiner Arbeit nachzugehen, aber jetzt...? Eggsy wollte an Harrys Bettseite sitzen und dafür sorgen, dass er schnell wieder auf die Beine kam.   
  
„Schlaf ist etwas für die Schwachen.“  
  
Eggsy schlug ihn leicht gegen seine Schulter, ließ das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht kurz seine verheulten Augen erhellen, bevor er wieder ernster wurde.  
  
„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Merlin, du bist mein bester Freund und dazu auch noch mein Boss, wir sind ohne dich am Arsch.“  
  
Er schluckte, strich über den weichen Stoff und fuhr die Ränder des Flecks mit seinen Fingern nach.   
Heute Morgen hätte er zu ihm gehen sollen. Er war dumm und egoistisch gewesen, war nur vor seinen Problemen davon gerannt und hatte übersehen, dass es auch Merlins bester Freund war. Dass er vielleicht selbst davon betroffen war, dass... dass auch er jemanden brauchte, der auf ihn aufpasste.  
  
„Ich bin ohne dich am Arsch“, fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
Eggsy sah in seine Augen und ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung beugte Merlin sich vor, legte seine große Hand an Eggsys Wange und küsste ihn.  
Seine Lippen waren warm auf seinen, Eggsy konnte seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Es war keine Leidenschaft dahinter, kein Hunger. Nur... nur Merlin, der sich fallen ließ.  
  
„Wir bekommen ihn schon wieder hin“, sagte er dann, murmelte gegen Eggsys Lippen.  
„Ich tue, was ich kann.“   
  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Eggsy hatte Merlin versprochen, dass er am Abend vorbeikommen würde. Um genau zu sein hatte er ihm keine Wahl gelassen und ihm gesagt, dass er Essen mitbringen würde und Merlin es essen musste, wenn er noch in seiner Gnade stehen wollte.  
  
Aber bis dahin war noch genug Zeit und seine Füße trugen ihn in Merlins Krankenzimmer. In seiner Tasche hatte er den ganzen Kram dabei, den er ihm versprochen hatte, selbst das Rasierwasser, von dem er sich nur schwer trennen konnte. Aber es gehörte Harry, nicht ihm.  
  
„Morgen, Harry“, sagte er, als er in das Zimmer hinein kam und die Sachen auf dem Tisch abstellte.   
Sein Mentor lag wach in seinem Bett, hinter ihm im Rücken ein riesiges Kissen und vor ihm die Morgenzeitung. Natürlich, kaum ein Tag aus dem Koma und er musste die Times lesen? Reichte da nicht erst mal die Sun?   
  
„Guten Morgen, Eggsy. Wie ich sehe, hast du meinen Rat befolgt?“  
  
Eggsy packte die Sachen aus und hielt ihm eine offene Packung Kekse hin, er hatte sich selbst schon einen daraus geklaut.   
  
„Also. Ich dachte mir, der Bart kommt ab. Der steht dir nicht wirklich, das passt irgendwie nicht zu dem ganzen Gentlemankram. Sieht mehr so nach Komapatient aus und das steht dir nicht.“  
  
Er legte den Rasierer und den Rest auf den Tisch vor ihm, sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine linke Seite verriet ihm, dass der Arm von ihm noch unter der Decke lag und Merlin Recht hatte.  
Harry hob seine Augenbraue und klappte die Zeitung zu, schob sie etwas nach unten. Sein Blick ging von dem Rasierer zu Eggsy, dann wieder zu dem Rasierer.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Hände ruhig genug sind, um–“   
  
„Nein, nein keine Angst, ich mach das schon. Du musst dich nur zurücklehnen und dich möglichst wenig bewegen, okay? Merlin hat mir gezeigt wie das geht, ich schlitze dir auch nicht die Kehle auf. Versprochen.“  
  
Hände. Er hatte Hände gesagt.  
Wieso?  
  
Er sah genau wie es in Harrys Gehirn ratterte, aber schließlich nickte er und lehnte sich etwas zurück. So sehr er es wohl hasste, dass er Dinge nicht selbst tun konnte, so wusste Eggsy ganz genau, dass es es noch mehr hasste, wenn er aussah wie ein Penner.  
Da musste man einfach über seine Würde hinwegsehen.  
  
„Du kannst mir erzählen, wie du Valentine getötet und die Welt gerettet hast. Ich würde es gerne von dir hören.“   
  
Eggsy nickte, besorgte sich eine kleine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Handtuch, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte.  
Er hatte noch nie jemand anderen rasiert als sich selbst, aber wie schwer konnte das schon sein? Schwieriger als ein Ziel aus fast 400m Entfernung zu treffen wohl kaum.   
  
Er hatte sich auf Harrys rechter Seite positioniert, und schäumte Harrys Kiefer mit dem Rasierpinsel und der Seife ein. Der Pinsel war echtes Dachshaar, niemals würde Harry etwas anderes benutzen, und er hatte seine Initialen eingeprägt, genau wie das Messer. HWH.   
Harry... W. Hart. William? Bestimmt war er ein William, das war so ziemlich der britischste Name, der Eggsy einfiel.   
  
Er bewegte den Pinsel bedächtig, aber dennoch mit genug Druck über seine Haut, stützte sich mit seiner freien Hand an seiner Schulter ab. Es war ein enges Bett, ein unangenehmer Winkel und so war es am besten... auch wenn es bestimmt auch irgendwie anders gegangen wäre.   
Aber Eggsy wollte das hier perfekt machen und er war immer noch nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass Harry wirklich lebte.  
  
Während er sein bestes tat, damit alles eingeschäumt wurde und er seine Nase und Ohren nicht mit der Seife verstopfte, erzählte Eggsy von Valentine. Dass er ohne Merlin aufgeschmissen gewesen wäre und dass Roxy eigentlich die spannendere Arbeit getan hatte.  
Eggsy hatte nur ein bisschen um sich geballert und beim Werfen getroffen, das waren jetzt nicht so die großen Sachen. Roxy war im Weltall gewesen!   
  
Als er das Messer ansetzte, musste er schlucken. Er durfte Harry nicht in die Haut schneiden.   
Ein kleiner Schnitt wäre nicht dramatisch, aber er wollte ihn nicht mit einem solch dummen Fehler enttäuschen. Wie lange rasierte Harry sich schon so? Jahrzehnte? Das konnte er wahrscheinlich im Schlaf und aus genau dem Grund würde Eggsy das jetzt nicht verkacken.  
  
Eine Neigung von 30 Grad war essenziell beim Rasieren mit dem Messer, genau wie ein leichter Druck, sodass man die Haut mit langsamen, sorgfältigen Bewegungen fast streichelte.   
Die Haare sammelten sich an der scharfen Seite der Klinge, ließen sich einfach mit dem warmen Wasser abwaschen und nach und nach sah man wieder die scharfen Konturen, sah man seinen Kiefer, der Eggsy schon das ein oder andere Mal ins Schwelgen gebracht hatte.   
  
Als Eggsy die Haare an seinem Hals rasierte, fiel ihm auf, wie erstaunlich nahe sie sich waren. Er war extra ein Stück näher an ihn gerutscht, damit er alles besser sehen konnte, hatte seine Hand an seinen Hals gelegt, um die Haut etwas zu straffen.   
Aber dann schluckte Harry und sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich unter Eggsys Finger, seine warme Haut wärmte seine Fingerkuppen. Er war so nah.So verdammt nah, dass Harry seinen Atem spüren musste, dass er doch bestimmt hören musste, dass sein Herz verrückt schlug, oder?   
  
Er nahm das weiche Handtuch und trocknete die gereizte Haut damit ab, verteilte etwas von dem Rasierwasser darauf. Eggsy berührte dabei Harrys Lippen leicht und er musste sich auf die Innenseite der Wange beißen, um sich abzulenken.  
Sein Gesicht war definiert, seine Wange schmiegte sich angenehm unter seine rauen Finger. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte Harry Filmstar werden können, mit seiner geraden Nase, dem kleinen Grübchen im Kinn.   
Eggsy war damals auch mit ihm mitgegangen, weil er ihn attraktiv gefunden hatte. Normalerweise hielten die reichen Kerle für ihn nur an, um ihm einen Fünfziger zuzustecken, damit er ihren Schwanz lutschte oder sich von ihnen ficken ließ. Bei Harry... wäre es wenigstens nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, nicht wenn er gut aussah. Eggsy hatte sich von widerwärtigen Schweinen durchnehmen lassen, es war eine positive Überraschung, wenn man nicht kotzen wollte.  
  
Letzten Endes war dann alles anders gekommen, natürlich. Besser. Aber in dem Moment, als Harry seinen Namen gesagt hatte, als er ihn gemustert hatte... da wäre Eggsy mit ihm mitgegangen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.   
  
Der Duft des Rasierwassers stieg ihm in die Nase, ein schwerer Geruch, der Eggsy an schwarzen Tee und oft gelesene Bücher erinnerte. Er hatte sich oft in den dicken Mantel eben jenes Dufts gehüllt, hatte den Geist von Harry dabei irgendwie aufrecht erhalten können.   
Denn wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte, dann hatte er gewusst, wo er war, dass er bei ihm war. In einer ganz seltsamen, nicht erklärbaren Art und Weise.   
  
„Jetzt siehst du wieder wie Harry aus“, sagte Eggsy und nahm seine Finger von seiner Haut, das Rasierwasser noch auf seinen Fingern. Finger, die er heute nicht waschen würde, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, damit der Duft von Harry noch in seine Nase steigen konnte, wenn er einschlafen würde.  
  
„Noch ein bisschen angeschlagen und ich muss dir sagen, der weiße Verband steht dir nicht so richtig, das ist echt so was von 2014, aber... besser.“  
  
Eggsy strahlte ihn an und schluckte, als Harry seinen Blick erwiderte. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht bewegt, hatte nur zustimmende Töne von sich gegeben, als Eggsy erzählt hatte – aber er war kein Mal zurückgeschreckt oder vor seiner Hand geflohen. Im Gegenteil eher, Eggsy hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry sich leicht in seine Berührungen gelehnt hatte, dass er seinen Fingerspitzen gefolgt war, als er sie von seiner Haut genommen hatte.   
  
„Geht es dir gut, Harry?“, fragte Eggsy leise. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass seine Stimme sich verändert hatte und er die Frage geflüstert hatte, dass sie nur zwischen ihnen beiden stand und noch nicht einmal die Ecken des Raumes erreichte.   
Einen sehr langen Moment sah er ihn einfach nur an – und brach dann den Blickkontakt ab. Das war der Moment, in dem Eggsy wusste, dass er ihn anlügen würde.  
  
„Jetzt viel besser. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr so furchtbar, ich danke dir vielmals.“   
  
Eggsy nickte, räumte die Sachen wieder in die Tüte, in der er sie mitgebracht hatte und stand auf.   
Es war so seltsam, den teuren Rasierer und die ganzen Sachen in einer Ziplock Tüte zu sehen, in der man normalerweise sein Gemüse zum Einfrieren steckte. Die Sachen gehörten auf ein Waschbecken, auf Harrys Waschbecken, um genau zu sein.   
  
„Ich... ich hab in deinem Haus alles noch so gelassen, wie es vorher war. Wenn du hier raus kommst, kannst du direkt wieder einziehen, es ist genau so... fuck, der Tee ist alle, aber sonst ist es genau gleich.“  
  
Er konnte nichts tun, um das hier besser zu machen, oder? Er konnte nur hier an seiner Seite sitzen und hoffen, dass Harry nicht durchdrehte, dass sein Körper sich dazu entschied, zu heilen. Schnell.  
  
„Merlin meinte schon etwas davon, dass du darin gewohnt hast... Es ist dein Haus, Eggsy, du bist Galahad.“   
  
Er sagte die Worte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Harry mussten Namen seit Jahrzehnten haben und jetzt... jetzt hatte er ihn nicht mehr.  
Falls Merlin ihn schon über die neusten Dinge unterrichtet hatte, dann wusste er auch, dass er ihn nicht mehr bekommen würde, oder?   
  
„Aber nur solange, bis du den Namen wieder haben willst. Du bist Galahad.“  
  
Harry nickte zwar, nur hätte Eggsy irgendwas sagen können, um diese Reaktion zu bekommen. Er glaubte ihm nicht, er ließ seine Worte gar nicht an ihn heran und das war noch zermürbender, als er angenommen hatte.  
  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Eggsy, während er die Kleider von Harry in den kleinen Schrank räumte, der neben dem Bett in die Wand integriert war. Er wusste, was man alles mitbringen musste, wenn man im Krankenhaus war – seine Mum hatte schließlich oft genug dort die Nächte verbracht.  
Eggsy kannte die ganzen Tricks, er wusste, dass der Grießbrei am besten von allem schmeckte, dass man auch Kakao bestellen konnte, dass man noch ein weiteres Kissen bekam, wenn man nur nett genug fragte. Am besten brachte man aber gleich das eigene mit, die Krankenhauskissen waren für den Arsch.  
  
„Sie haben mich in Kentucky noch mal operiert, kurz bevor ich aufgewacht bin. Der Verband sollte in ein paar Tagen abkommen, vielleicht schon morgen, da waren sie sich allerdings nicht einig. Und ab dann... werden die Kingsman Physiotherapeuten wieder dafür sorgen, dass meine Muskeln wieder in Schwung kommen.“  
  
Harry konnte nichts machen, gar nichts. Er lag die ganze Zeit in dem Bett, las seine Zeitung, aber er konnte sich noch nicht einmal in einen Rollstuhl heben, weil dafür seine Arme zu schwach waren.  
Eggsy hatte den Urinbeutel am unteren Ende des Bettes gesehen und Harry hatte ihn dabei erwischt, wie sein Blick hängen geblieben war, aber weder er noch Eggsy sprachen diese Sache an. Es war schlimm genug, dass er nicht tun konnte, nach was ihm beliebte, Eggsy würde den Teufel tun und ihn noch auf seine Hilflosigkeit ansprechen.  
  
„Okay“, sagte Eggsy und nickte. Natürlich würde es etwas dauern, aber er war sich sicher, dass Harry alles tun würde, um schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er war niemand, der sich von leichten Rückschlägen fertig machen ließ. So jemand war er einfach nicht.  
  
„Ich hoffe, es nervt dich nicht, wenn ich vorbeischneie. Ich meine sonst hab ich meine Pausen nicht genommen, aber wenn ich schon mal was zu Essen besorge, dann kann ich dir ja auch gleich was mitbringen...“  
  
Das stimmte nicht so ganz. Er hatte seine Pausen mit Merlin verbracht, meistens auf ihm. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, dass Harry die aktuellen Entwicklungen gefallen würden – oder vielleicht wünschte er sich einfach, dass sie ihm nicht gefielen.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffentlich kam der Verband bald ab und er konnte ihn wieder ansehen, ohne dass sein Herz jedes Mal einen Stich bekam, wenn er die weißen Binden sah.  
  
„Natürlich nicht, Eggsy.“  
  
„Okay, das... cool.“  
  
Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, setzte sich noch mal auf den Stuhl neben ihm, aber kaum hatte sein Hintern das Polster berührt, klingelte sein Handy. Eine SMS von Merlin, der ihm schrieb, dass er Pizza bestellt hatte.  
Eggsy hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten, aber er schrieb ihm zurück, dass er bald bei ihm sein würde, bevor er sich von Harry schweren Herzens verabschiedete. Es ging ihm ja gut, er konnte ihn kurz alleine lassen.  
  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Es ging langsam bergauf.  
Merlin hatte ich auf eine kleine Mission nach Südfrankreich geschickt, die statt drei Tagen effektiv drei Wochen gedauert hatte und jeden Abend hatte er Rücksprache mit Merlin gehalten, hatte sich über die neuesten Informationen updaten lassen – und vor allem hatte er sich sagen lassen, wie es Harry ging.  
Mit ihm telefonieren konnte er nicht, immerhin war die Mission top secret und dementsprechend war jeglicher Kontakt außer ihm und seinem handler verboten.   
  
Als er wieder kam, ein paar Schrammen und Verstauchen mehr, dafür ein Ring Krimineller weniger in dem Land, sprang er aus dem Flugzeug direkt unter die Dusche und ging von dort aus zu Harry. Seine eigenen Gelenke waren eingerostet und er fühlte sich gute 20 Jahre älter, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufdrückte, aber in Harrys Zimmer gab es immer frisches Sprudelwasser und Obst, von daher konnte er da ein bisschen Energie auftanken.  
  
„Hey Harry. Lange nicht gesehen.“  
  
„Du klopfst immer noch nicht, sehe ich?“   
  
Harry sah auf von dem Buch, in dem gerade las, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er deutete auf den Stuhl, der immer noch neben seinem Bett stand, genau so wie Eggsy ihn dort zurück gelassen hatte.   
Die anderen Agenten besuchten ihn auch hier, aber der Stuhl hier hatte so oft Eggsys Hintern gesehen, dass er ihn als seinen Stuhl erachtete. Und genau auf diesen ließ er sich fallen, bevor er sich Harry genauer ansah.  
  
Merlin hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass es ihm besser ging, aber Eggsy hatte vermutet, dass er nur übertrieben hatte. Jetzt allerdings sah er ihn und er musste sagen, dass ihm die Behandlung bei Kingsman zugute kam. Der Verband war ab, über seinem Auge klebte noch eine Kompresse, die er unter seine normale Brille gequetscht hatte, sodass diese etwas schief auf seiner Nase saß.   
Einzig die rosafarbene Narbe auf seiner Stirn und die nachwachsenden Haare auf seiner linken Kopfhälfte ruinierten den ganzen Anblick, ansonsten hätte man gedacht, dass Harry nur ein bisschen rum lag und las. Aber daran erkannte man, dass es hier etwas ernster war, dass Eggsy auf ihn aufpassen musste.   
  
Er hatte etwas zugenommen, seine Wangen waren nicht mehr so eingefallen und die Haut spannte nicht mehr über die Knochen. Außerdem war Harrys Hautfarbe gesünder – Eggsy war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie weiß er gewesen war. Aber jetzt, da er den Unterschied sah, machte es einen Unterschied zwischen Himmel und Erde aus.  
Den größten Effekt hatte allerdings sein Arm. Sein linker. Der, der vor zwei Wochen noch gelähmt unter der Decke versteckt war, eine Tatsache, die Merlin ihm gesagt hatte.  
Jetzt lag er über der Decke, Harry hatte sie auf die Seiten gelegt, damit er nicht aus Versehen umblätterte und Eggsy durchfuhr eine Woge der Erleichterung. Er wurde wieder.  
Merlin hatte Unrecht gehabt! Sein Arm funktionierte wieder, der Verband war ab, Harry ging es besser... er wurde wieder.  
  
„Siehst gut aus, bruv.“   
  
Er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass seine Wangen dabei einen etwas rosafarbenen Ton annahmen, aber Harry sah gut aus. Das tat er immer, aber im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte... Wahnsinn. Er wäre sicherlich bald hier raus.  
  
Harry nickte, bedankte sich und erkundigte sich bei ihm nach seiner Mission. Er hatte so etwas an sich – immer wenn man mit Harry redete, schien es, als ob ihn sein Gegenüber wirklich interessierte.  
Er sah Eggsy in die Augen, nickte bei den richtigen Stellen, fragte nach, wenn er etwas genauer wissen wollte. Es war... fuck, man hatte Eggsy in seinem ganzen Leben nicht zugehört, bis er ihn kennengelernt hatte. Seine Mutter war immer betrunken gewesen, Dean hatte es sowieso nicht interessiert, was er gesagt hatte und seine Freunde hatten selbst Probleme gehabt, mit denen sie klar kommen mussten.  
Aber Harry... er zeigte Interesse. Das war eine Erfahrung, mit der Eggsy erst mal klarkommen musste.  
  
Eggsy saß die meiste Zeit auf dem Stuhl, er stand nur auf, um ihnen beiden Tee zu kochen. In einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke hatten sie behelfsmäßig einen Wasserkocher und Tee hingestellt, Milch war im Kühlschrank. Immerhin waren sie eine britische Organisation und Harrys Genesung wäre ohne Earl Grey niemals so schnell vorangeschritten.   
Das war Fakt.  
  
Er bereitete den Tee so zu, wie er es ihm gezeigt hatte, brachte ihm dann die Tasse hinüber, stellte sie neben ihn auf den Tisch, daneben seine eigene. Vielleicht würde der Tee ihn ein bisschen wacher machen, damit er nicht hier direkt neben ihm einschlief.  
  
Eggsy hatte gedankenverloren weiter erzählt, davon, wie er dem einen Kerl seine eigene Waffe in den Bauch gerammt und so wertvolle Zeit gewonnen hatte, als ihm seine gute Stimmung mit einem Mal genommen wurde.  
Sein Leben war nicht dazu bestimmt, voller guter Dinge zu sein. Alles, was irgendwie positiv war, wurde ihm früher oder später genommen. Sein Vater, seine Mutter, Harry.   
  
Genau der hatte die Tasse Tee gegriffen, hatte sie mit seiner linken Hand stabilisiert und sie zu seinem Mund geführt, als Eggsy es sah.   
Da war ein Zittern in der Hand, ein Tremor, der nicht mehr als feinschlägig zu bezeichnen war.   
  
Die Tasse fiel aus seiner Hand, der heiße Tee verteilte sich auf den reinweißen Seiten des Buches, auf der weißen Decke, auf seinem Hemd, aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, starrte Harry nur darauf.   
Sein Blick folgte der Flüssigkeit, seine Lippen wurden schmäler.   
  
Er würde keine Waffe mehr halten können.  
  
Eggsy sah nicht den Tee. Der Tee war so was von scheiß egal, aber mit diesem Zittern in der Hand würde Harry nicht mehr schießen können, keine großen Waffen zumindest.  
Aber... aber vielleicht ging es noch mal weg? Er konnte den Arm ja auch wieder spüren, vielleicht war es nur ein Übergangszustand, nur ein Überbleibsel, das auch wieder wegging...   
  
Aber als Harry die Tasse von der Decke nahm und auf dem Tisch abstellte, so fest, dass alles andere darauf wackelte, da schnürte sich Eggsys Brustkorb zu.  
Er würde nicht so reagieren, wenn es bald wieder wegging, Harry würde nicht... er verlor nie die Fassung.  
  
Er sprang auf seine Füße, griff nach einem Handtuch und wollte ihm helfen, aber noch bevor er etwas abtrocknen konnte, riss er es ihm aus der Hand und beseitigte die gröbsten Flecken selbst mit rechts.  
Eggsy hatte Harry noch nie so erlebt, noch nie so... so... fuck. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über sein Handeln, hatte keine Kontrolle darüber, was er anfasste.  
  
Jahrelang war er einer der besten Schützen von Kingsman gewesen, Eggsy hatte die Scores gesehen. Er selbst kam noch nicht mal ansatzweise daran heran.   
Er war die Selbstbeherrschung in Person gewesen, nie hatte ein Haar falsch gelegen, nie hatte er vergessen, sich an einer Stelle zu rasieren. Seine Hände waren sein Leben und Eggsy bekam keine Luft, wenn er daran dachte, was es für ihn bedeuten musste.  
  
„Harry, das macht nichts, ich koch dir noch eine Tasse, wenn du willst?“   
  
Konnte er überhaupt irgendwas sagen, was es besser machte? Er konnte sich noch nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, was das für ihn bedeuten musste, geschweige denn konnte er sich vorstellen, wie er sich fühlte. Er war nur der dumme Eggsy, der hier stand, seine Hand ausgestreckt und doch zu feige, um irgendetwas zu tun.  
  
„Es wäre besser, wenn du gehst.“   
  
„Harry, ich–“  
  
„Geh, Eggsy!“   
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte, blinzelte schneller, damit die aufwellenden Tränen nicht über die Ränder seiner Augenlider traten und ihn verrieten. Ihm war schlecht, ihm war mit einem Mal so schlecht, dass er sich am liebsten übergeben würde.   
  
Harry war nicht okay.   
  
Er war nicht wieder wie früher und er würde es auch sicher nicht mehr werden, dafür waren die Schäden zu groß, dafür waren die Veränderungen zu gewaltig. Vielleicht konnte ihm Merlin einen Job hinter den Kulissen besorgen, aber das war nicht richtig.   
Eggsy sammelte seinen Kram zusammen und verließ den Raum. In Harrys Stimme hatte solch eine Wut gelegen, die er noch niemals gehört hatte.  
Enttäuschung? Ja. Ja, davonhatte er genug Ahnung, immerhin hatte er ihn beiseite genommen, als er das Auto von Chester gestohlen hatte.  
  
Aber glühend heiße Wut, die sich gegen alles und jeden in der Umgebung richtete, die alles in ihrer Umgebung verbrannte und nur noch als Asche zurückließ?   
Es war, als hätte sich seine Tonlage in Eggsys Trommelfell eingebrannt und jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, hörte er ihn erneut.  
  
Wie ein Tier, dachte Eggsy, wie ein verletztes Raubtier.  
  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, sah nicht mehr zurück – und gerade als das Schloss zu fiel, hörte er ein lautes Klirren hinter sich, das ihn zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
Er hatte die Tasse gegen die Tür geworfen.  
  
Eggsy bedeckte seinen Mund mit seiner Hand und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Schulter, so gut es ging. Er... er brauchte einen Moment.   
Scheiße.  
Scheiße.  
  
Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? So wahnsinnig naiv? Merlin hatte es ihm doch gesagt, dass er nicht mehr werden würde!   
Der Mann hatte Ahnnug, er machte seinen Job jetzt schon lange genug und trotzdem hatte Eggsy nicht auf ihn gehört, hatte seine dumme, jugendliche Hoffnung einfach seine rationale Bewertung übertrumpfen lassen.  
  
Er nahm seine Beine in die Hand, verbarrikadierte sich in seinem Büro und öffnete die Flasche Scotch, die Merlin ihm geschenkt hatte. Er hatte auch noch Wein hier herumstehen, aber er nahm stark an, dass ihn der Scotch betrunkener machen würde.  
Für heute stand sowieso nichts mehr an, er hatte freie Zeit zur Verfügung um sich zu erholen und der erste Schluck brannte so schön in seiner Kehle, dass ihm die Tränen versiegten. Eggsy musste nur genug davon trinken, so machten das doch alle hier, oder? Roxy und er betranken sich dauernd, es machte keinen Unterschied, ob noch jemand dabei war.  
  
Er musste nur vergessen.  
Morgen konnte er sich wieder um den ganzen Scheiß kümmern, morgen hatte sich bestimmt auch Harry abgeregt, aber für heute musste er vergessen.   
  
  
  


Ⓚ


	2. 2

 

Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Natürlich ließ man ihn nicht alleine. Was war es mit dieser beschissenen Organisation hier, dass man nicht ein Mal alleine emotional zusammenbrechen konnte?   
  
Eggsy hatte schon genug getrunken, damit seine Koordination ungeschickter wurde und sein Teppich trug mehr Scotch als es ihm stand.   
Er hörte ein Klopfen an seiner Tür und weil es ihm so was von beschissen egal war, was heute noch passierte – schlimmer würde es sowieso nicht mehr werden – konnte derjenige auch herein kommen.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Seine Stimme klang verwaschen, seine Zunge wollte nicht so, wie er wollte. Bestimmt war es nur die Putzfrau, die ab und zu hier durchwischte. Für sie würde er sogar seine Füße anheben.   
  
„Oh Eggsy. Ich dachte über den Punkt wären wir hinweg.“  
  
Merlin.   
Genau die Person, die er jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen konnte.   
  
„Was willst du?“, fragte Eggsy abweisend. Er sollte sich verpissen, er konnte jetzt keine moralische Standpauke ertragen. Nur weil Merlin immer dachte, allen anderen überlegen zu sein, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er es auch war.   
  
„Ich wollte nach dir sehen.“  
  
Merlin hatte wahrscheinlich wieder seine Herzfrequenz gestalkt, hatte ihn dann irgendwie ausfindig gemacht. In seinem Büro war das nicht sonderlich schwer, aber Merlin hätte auch sein GPS seines Handys getrackt, wenn er ihn wirklich finden wollte. Sachen wie Privatsphäre waren ihm in so einem Fall egal.  
Er sah an ihm herunter, sah die Flasche Scotch und schürzte die Lippen.   
  
„Das ist 32 Jahre alter Laphroaig. Die Flasche kostet 1400 Euro.“   
  
Merlin war Schotte, aber musste er das so raushängen lassen? Eggsy war doch scheiß egal, was für Scotch das war, hauptsache er machte betrunken. Aber holy shit, er hatte ihm so etwas Teures geschenkt? War er noch bei Trost?   
  
„Ist mir scheiß egal wie alt er ist.“  
  
Er zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich über die Augen. Er würde nicht vor ihm weinen und er würde sicher nicht noch mal vor ihm zusammenbrechen. Wie er gesagt hatte: Über den Punkt waren sie schon lange hinweg.  
Merlin bedachte ihn nur mit einem Blick, den er nicht genau deuten konnte. In letzter Zeit war es nicht vorgekommen, dass er ihn so angesehen hatte, aber es ging sowieso alles den Bach runter, warum sollte er sich dann noch um so einen Scheiß kümmern?   
  
„Seine Hand zittert“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als Merlin nicht damit aufhörte, ihn so anzusehen.  
Wenn er unbedingt wissen wollte, was mit ihm falsch lief? Bitte!   
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht geändert, aber er nahm seine Brille ab und fuhr sich über die Augen, setzte sich in den Sessel neben Eggsy. Die ganze Anspannung, die bis jetzt seinen Körper ergriffen hatte, war aus ihm gewichen und er erschien Eggsy älter als sonst.  
Hatte er es die ganze Zeit schon gewusst? Die Information willentlich für sich behalten, in der Hoffnung, dass Eggsy es nicht raus bekommen würde?   
  
„Wie, du weißt?“   
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er sich wahrscheinlich nicht erholt. Ich hab es dir gesagt, Eggsy.“  
  
„Du hast mir gesagt, dass sein Arm gelähmt ist, aber das war er nicht mehr! Ich... sie zittert, Merlin.“  
  
Gott. Fuck.   
Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und seine Stimme brach jedes Mal ab, wenn er auch nur ein bisschen lauter wurde. Er spürte in seiner Kehle, wie er zitterte, wie das Zittern auf seinen ganzen Körper überging und in seinen Fingerspitzen endete.  
  
„Er kann nicht mehr arbeiten!“   
  
Bis jetzt hatte er es nicht realisiert. Vielleicht hatte Merlin ihm die Möglichkeit angedeutet, dass das passieren konnte, aber er hatte nie... nie gesagt, dass es auch wirklich so kommen konnte.  
Harry war so wütend gewesen, er hatte seine Lippen so dicht aufeinander gepresst, dass sie weiß geworden waren und Eggsy hatte nur daneben gestanden und hatte hilflos unter sich gesehen.  
  
Er sah von seinen eigenen Händen zu Merlin, sein Blick fokussierte sich nur auf den Mann. Egal, was gerade noch in diesem Raum passierte, er sah absolut gar nichts mehr außer ihm. Wenn er jetzt noch die Flasche in der Hand gehalten hätte, hätte Eggsy sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geworfen.  
  
„Das ist deine Schuld“, murmelte er leise in sich hinein. Es war ihm gerade jetzt erst aufgegangen, der Alkohol sorgte dafür, dass er voreilige Schlüsse zog und vielleicht waren es auch nicht die besten – aber in dem Moment wusste er, was er zu denken hatte.   
  
„Du hast ihn nach Kentucky geschickt. Du hast ihn ganz alleine hingeschickt, hast ihm noch nicht mal Backup gegeben.“   
  
Eggsy stand auf und ging zu dem Mann in dem Sessel, beugte sich über ihn. Er stützte sich auf einer Armlehne ab, mit der anderen griff er in sein Hemd und zog ihn nahe an sich heran, sodass er jede einzelne Gesichtsregung erkennen konnte.  
Er war sich sicher, dass Merlin seinen Atem spüren konnte, dass er seinen Herzschlag hören musste, während er ihn aus müden Augen anblickte.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Merlin zuckte nicht vor ihm zurück, als Eggsy ausholte und ihn ohrfeigte. Er blieb einfach dort sitzen, wie der Fels in der Brandung, der er nun mal einfach war und ertrug seinen Wutanfall mit stoischer Gelassenheit. In ihm drin mochte ein Sturm toben, das konnte durchaus sein – aber Eggsy hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was in ihm vorging. Er redete nicht mit ihm, er hatte ihm nicht mal seinen Namen verraten.  
Was wollte er denn dann noch von ihm erwarten?   
  
Merlin war ein guter Freund, aber er war emotional genau so abgefuckt wie Eggsy, wenn nicht noch schlimmer.   
  
Eggsys Hand brannte, und als er den roten Abdruck auf Merlins Wange sah, rutschte ihm sein Herz in die Hose.  
Er musste ihn nicht mal anschreien, nicht mal zurück schlagen, damit Eggsy es bereute, damit er sich genau so scheiße fühlte, wie er es auch war. Keinen Deut war er besser als Dean, er hatte seine Probleme auch immer mit Alkohol und Wut gelöst... er war genau wie er, eine Made unter dem Schuh von denjenigen, die würdig genug warne, bei Kingsman zu arbeiten.  
  
„Scheiße“, schluchzte er, ließ sofort Merlins Hemd los und sah von seiner roten Wange zu seiner Hand hinunter, immer hin und her, als konnte er sich selbst nicht entscheiden, was von den beiden Dingen schlimmer war.  
Die Tatsache, dass er Merlin verletzt hatte oder die Tatsache, dass er selbst der Täter gewesen war, dass er sich nicht unter KontrolleEr gehabt hatte.  
  
„Scheiße, Merlin, es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er, blinzelte die Tränen schnell weg, aber es war ein schon lange verlorener Kampf. Heiß kullerten sie über seine Wangen, benetzten die warme Haut und zeichneten ihn aus als das, was er war: Ein beschissener Schwächling.  
  
Er spürte Merlins Hand auf seinem Rücken, direkt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und das war der Moment, in dem er endgültig zusammenbrach. Er sackte zusammen, hielt sich an Merlins Pullover fest und drückte sein Gesicht in den weichen Stoff, während sein Körper von Heulkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Sie hatten Harry wieder bekommen – aber zu welchem Preis? Wenn er sich selbst hasste, wenn er selbst damit nicht umgehen konnte und in Depressionen verfiel, dann war es grausamer für Harry als alles andere.  
  
„Du liebst ihn.“  
  
Merlins Stimme war frei von Vorurteilen, frei von Vorwürfen. Es war eine einfache Feststellung, die schon seit Monaten im Raum stand, aber keiner der beiden hatte je den Mut gehabt, sie auszusprechen.  
Eggsy hatte noch nicht einmal den Mut gehabt, auch nur daran zu denken und jetzt war er hier, in den Armen von Merlin, während seine Gedanken bei einem ganz anderen Mann waren. Es war nicht fair, niemandem gegenüber.  
  
„Ja.“   
  
Er musste niemanden belügen, vor allem nicht Merlin. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst oder geahnt... und jetzt hatte er noch Bestätigung von ihm gewollt.   
Und er hatte sie ihm gegeben.  
  
Er drückte seine Nase in sein Oberteil und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Seine Hand an seinem Rücken brachte ihn etwas herunter, ließ ihn tiefer durchatmen, aber... es war nicht genug. Es würde nie genug sein.   
  
„Ich verstehe.“   
  
Merlins Stimme war leise, fast schon ein Flüstern. In dem Moment hatte Eggsy nicht den Mut, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.   
Egal, was sie füreinander gewesen waren, anhand seiner Stimme konnte Eggsy hören, dass es für Merlin nicht nur ein Übereinkommen gewesen war. Dass es für ihn kein Vertrag von zwei Freunden gewesen war, die sich nur zum Sex getroffen hatten.   
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir deinen ganzen Pullover voll heule... und für den Schlag ins Gesicht, du weißt schon.“   
Er konnte sich noch nicht mal weiter betrinken. So wie Merlin seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, sah es nicht so aus, als ob er ihn bald wieder losließ und sich selbst überließ. Die Müdigkeit und der Alkohol nagten an ihm und seinen Augenlidern, zogen sie mit Gewalt nach unten.   
  
„Schon in Ordnung, Eggsy... du kannst es wann anders bestimmt wieder gut machen.“   
  
Eggsy nickte, zog seine Nase hoch und schloss die Augen. Er würde mit ihm noch richtig reden müssen, wenn er wieder nüchtern war. Ein komplettes, emotional geladenes Gespräch, in dem sie dem ganzen endlich einen Namen geben mussten, was sie für einander waren.  
Aber im Moment konnte er sich noch hinter der Fassade seines Besäufnisses verstecken. So tun, als ob er keine kohärenten Sätze formen konnte, so tun, als ob er nicht verantwortlich war für sein Tun.   
  
„Bestimmt.“   
  
  


 

Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
  
Eggsy hatte sich nicht erholen können von dem peinlichen Zwischenfall bei Merlin zu erholen, als er am nächsten Morgen verkatert und mit schlechtem Gewissen im Flugzeug saß und sich Aspirin mit Wasser die Kehle hinunter spülte.  
Er war von ihm geweckt worden, als es noch dunkel gewesen war und der Alkohol in seinen Adern immer noch zirkulierte. Eine neue Mission, ein neuer Auftrag und nur er und Roxy hatten gerade Zeit, um ihn anzunehmen.  
Also hatte Eggsy sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen gerieben, hatte die weiche, dunkelgrüne Decke mit Karos von seinen Schultern gestrichen (wann hatte er sich bitte zugedeckt?) und hatte sich mit einer Dusche und einem neuen Anzug so etwas wie Lebensfreude einhauchen können.  
  
Aber nur etwas. Den Rest musste er mit Kaffee und Medikamenten auffüllen... außerdem mit einer Infusion, um den Alkohol noch raus zu spülen. Verkackter Scheiß, vielleicht hätte er einfach weniger trinken sollen. Immerhin flogen sie jetzt gute zwölf Stunden, da hatte er noch genug Zeit für ein Nickerchen.  
  
„Schon länger her, dass wir eine Mission zusammen hatten.“   
  
Eggsy saß in dem weichen Sessel des kleinen Privatjets, in dem er normalerweise immer zu den Missionen flog und Roxy war gerade aus dem Bad gekommen, trug jetzt ebenfalls Anzug. Merlin hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie den alten Lancelot früher gekannt hatte, dass sie seine Vorliebe für karierte Sachen abbekommen hatte und jetzt, wo Eggsy diese Information einmal hatte, konnte er sie nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Vor allem weil er ja sah, dass es stimmte.  
Roxy liebte Karos.  
Nicht, dass das etwas Schlechtes war.  
  
Immerhin war Harrys Badezimmer ja auch voll mit toten Schmetterlingen und so seltsam Eggsy das auch am Anfang gefunden haben mochte... er hatte sich nicht von ihnen trennen können. Der Ekel war in Gleichgültigkeit umgeschlagen, das dann irgendwie in Zutrauen. Mittlerweile wollte er sich nicht mehr von ihnen trennen, weil sie ihn an Harry erinnerten und solche Sachen warf man nicht weg.  
  
Genau so wenig wie Mr. Pickle. Am Anfang hatte Eggsy immer die Tür zum Bad schließen müssen, weil JB bei seinem Anblick durchgedreht war. Aber mittlerweile... mittlerweile hatten sie beide sich an den alten Hund gewöhnt, fast wie einen alten Freund, den man nicht missen wollte.  
Der Hund und die Schmetterlinge blieben. Und Roxy trug weiterhin Karos. Alles war fantastisch.   
  
„Hat mir gefehlt“, sagte Roxy und strahlte ihn an, ehe sie sich in einen Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen ließ. Zu den anderen Agenten war sie immer professionell, immer höflich. Aber durch den ganzen Mist, den sie beide durchgemacht hatten, waren Eggsy und Roxy zusammengewachsen und er war das, was am ehesten an seine beste Freundin heran kam. Eine Freundin, die man nicht flach legte.   
  
„Ja, mir auch.“   
  
Das letzte Mal waren sie vor zwei Monaten im Montblanc Gebirge gewesen. Eine kurze Mission, zum Abendessen waren sie wieder zuhause gewesen. Wenn Eggsy damals gewusst hätte, dass es definitiv das letzte Mal war, dann hätte er mehr mit ihr geredet, hätte den Moment länger gewertschätzt, als sie sich im Flieger betrunken hatten. Aber so hatte sich der Moment einfach nicht mehr wiederholt und ihre Zusammentreffen hatten sich auf flüchtige Begegnungen in schlecht beleuchteten Gängen und kurzen Abenden in Pubs reduziert.  
Er hatte einfach keine Energie gehabt, in ihre Freundschaft zu investieren, mit Roxy ein Gespräch zu führen, das um alltägliche Dinge ging. Bei Merlin hatte er sich ausweinen können, ohne viel zu geben, sie hatten zunächst nur miteinander geschlafen und sich das geholt, was sie beide brauchten. Es war die einfachere Lösung gewesen, eine feige Variante.   
  
„Was hältst du davon“, fragte sie, während sie ihren Ordner öffnete und sich noch mal die Ziele der Mission durch las, „wenn wir nach dem ganzen Kram hier wirklich mal etwas trinken gehen? Du hast es nötig, ich hab es nötig... und alleine trinken ist immer so erbärmlich.“   
  
Eggsy hatte seinen eigenen Ordner erst ein Mal durchgesehen und er würde es noch ein paar Stunden aufschieben. Merlin hatte ihm vor dem Flug das Wichtigste erklärt, bevor er ihm das Ding in die Hand gedrückt hatte.   
Sie hatten nicht mehr über die Nacht geredet, hatten einfach so getan, als ob das alles nie passiert war. Darin war Eggsy mittlerweile Profi.   
  
Er hatte ihm zugehört, hatte kein Wort über die Decke verloren, die Merlin mitten in der Nacht noch über ihn gelegt haben musste. Hatte kein Wort über das Blau in seinem Gesicht verloren und Merlin hatte ihn auch nicht mehr darauf angesprochen.  
Das einzige, was sie beide von einer normalen kollegialen Beziehung abgegrenzt hatte, das war Merlins leichte Berührung zwischen seinen Schulterblättern gewesen, als er ihn zur Tür hinaus begleitet hatte.  
Mehr nicht.   
  
Für einen Besuch bei Harry hatte die Zeit nicht mehr gereicht, auch wenn Eggsy sich die ganze Zeit fragte, ob er ihn überhaupt sehen wollte. Immerhin hatte er ja die Tasse geworfen, nicht unbedingt nach ihm, aber... Eggsy war dabei gewesen, als  das alles passiert war, er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Harry die Kontrolle verloren hatte und selbst wenn es für ihn in keinster Weise schlimm war, so konnte er sich vorstellen, dass es das für Harry gewesen war.  
Er konnte ihn nicht mal anrufen, konnte ihm keine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er jetzt in Sucre in Bolvien weilte. Eventuell würde Merlin ihm Bescheid sagen, aber... naja, er hätte schon noch gerne mit ihm gesprochen. Irgendwie.  
  
Immerhin konnte Eggsy sich sicher sein, dass ihm auf der Krankenstation nichts passierte. Er war aus dem Gröbsten raus und jetzt ging es nur noch um die Reha, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte und nicht mehr auf die ganzen Krankenschwestern angewiesen war, die um ihn herumwuselten.  
  
„Wieso hast du es nötig?“  
  
Eggsy verschränkte seine Hände unter seinem Kinn und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab, beobachtete sie neugierig. Er hatte da ein paar Gerüchte gehört, aber er wusste nicht, ob er ihnen Glauben schenken sollte.   
Tristan hatte ihm gesteckt, dass sie und Percival immer öfter zusammen Missionen ausführten und jetzt, da sie so reagierte... Das war interessant.  
Roxys Wangen liefen rosa an und sie strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über das Gesicht ihres Ziels vor sich auf dem Papier, sah Eggsy nicht in die Augen.  
Unter dem Tisch wippte sie mit ihrem rechten Bein auf und ab.   
  
„Es ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig, ich meine wer kann denn keinen Drink vertrag–“  
  
„Rox.“  
  
Er kannte ihre Haltung, immer wenn sie sich so verhielt, dann hatte sie irgendwas zu verbergen. Und ihr diese Geheimnisse zu entlocken, das war etwas, was Eggsy mit Leidenschaft tat. Gut, davon mal abgesehen, dass er bei dieser Sache sowieso nicht lange nachbohren musste, bis sie ihm verriet, was er hören wollte. Aber es ging ums Prinzip.  
  
Sie sah auf, strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Sie hatte neue Ohrringe, kleine goldene Kugeln, die zu dem Gold an ihrer Brille passten. So wie er Merlin kannte, konnten sie Gift schießen oder ihn betäuben – oder etwas noch viel Abgefahreneres, das er sich gar nicht ausdenken konnte.   
  
„Der vorherige Lancelot war mein Bruder, das habe ich dir ja schon erzählt. Auch, dass er mit Percival zusammen war... ziemlich lange. Ich hab ihn nie gesehen, er war immer in seiner Arbeit vertieft, aber wenn er mal zu meinem Geburtstag oder meinem Abschluss kam, dann immer alleine. Ich habe meinen Bruder nicht oft gesehen, seitdem Tristan ihn für das alles hier rekrutiert hat und er hat mir nie erzählt, dass er... mit jemandem zusammen war.“   
  
Sie rieb sich über die Stirn, versuchte die Sorgenfalten etwas glatt zu bekommen.  
  
„Als Percival mich vorgeschlagen hat, wusste ich zuerst nicht, wieso er mich ausgesucht hatte... aber James muss ihm von mir erzählt haben. Er ist ein guter Mann, ehrlich, pflichtbewusst und sehr reserviert. Ich musste von Gawain erfahren, dass er mit meinem Bruder zusammen war und das nur, weil er es nicht für wichtig erachtete, es mir zu erzählen. Von Gawain!“  
  
Eggsy konnte bis jetzt alles nachvollziehen, er hatte immer vermutet, dass Percival sie anders kennen gelernt hatte als zum Beispiel Lamorak Digby. Da war eine sehr persönliche Komponente, eine Art Beschützerinstinkt. Man achtete einfach sehr darauf, Roxy nicht weh zu tun – denn mit Percival wollte es sich niemand verscherzen. Nicht, wenn er sich wie eine beschützende Vaterfigur–  
  
„Ich hab ihn geküsst.“   
  
„Du hast was?“  
  
Okay.  
Zurück.   
Noch mal alles auf Anfang.   
  
„Ich weiß doch auch nicht!“   
  
Roxy sah ihn hilflos an und gestikulierte mit ihrer Hand wild durch die Luft. Ihre Bewegungen waren fahrig, dadurch lockerte sich ihr Pferdeschwanz und die Haarsträhnen ließen sie noch verlorener aussehen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Roxy die Worte fehlten, aber gerade rang sie damit, ihre Gedanken nach draußen zu bringen.  
  
„Er war die ganze Zeit da, Eggsy. Er hat mir Tricks gezeigt, hat mich auf die Missionen begleitet und als ich ins Bein getroffen wurde, hat er mich ins safehouse getragen. Irgendwie... ist es einfach so passiert.“  
  
Sogar Roxy konnte einfacher ihren Mentor flachlegen als er. Immerhin hatte Percival es bis jetzt vermieden, Kugeln durch den Kopf geschossen zu bekommen.  
Irgendwie unfair.  
  
„Und jetzt? Hat er was gesagt? Was hat er gemacht?“  
  
Eggsys Liebesleben bestand nur aus den interessanten Fetzen von den Beziehungen anderer Leute. Sicher, er hatte das dieses... Ding mit Merlin, das keiner von ihnen in Worte fassen wollte, aber das war doch nur Zeitvertreib. Da waren keine tiefen Gefühle drin, nicht so wie bei Roxy, die komplett rot angelaufen war, bei dem Gedanken an Percival.  
  
„Er...  Er hat mich kurz zurückgeküsst und mich dann entsetzt angeschaut. Er ist kalkweiß geworden, hat seine Beine in die Hände genommen und ist abgehauen. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.“   
  
Wenn Percival schon die Fassung verlor, dann musste irgendwas gewaltig schief gelaufen sein. Er war immer gefasst, immer reserviert.  
Als Eggsy nur Harry gekannt hatte, hatte er immer gedacht, dass niemand ihn übertreffen konnte, was den Stock in seinem Hintern anging. Aber dann hatte er ihn besser kennen gelernt und gleichzeitig war Percival in seinen Bekanntenkreis getreten und er hatte seine Haltung grundlegend überdenken müssen.  
  
„Das sollten wir rot im Kalender markieren.“   
  
„Und jetzt? Merlin hat mich nur ausgelacht, als ich ihm davon erzählt hab.“   
  
Roxy massierte sich die Stelle zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, versuchte irgendwie die Verspannung weg zu bekommen, die sich offenbar immer dort bildete, wenn sie über Percival nachdachte. Sah Eggsy auch so aus, wenn er über seine Problematik grübelte? Er musste mal in den Spiegel schauen, dringend.  
  
„Zu recht.“   
  
Sie beide schreckten auf, als Merlins Stimme durch ihren Knopf im Ohr zu ihnen beiden drang. Natürlich, daran hatte Eggsy wirklich denken müssen. Seit Harrys vermeintlichem Tod hatte Merlin seine Missionen betreut, hatte irgendwas davon gefaselt, dass er immer Galahads Handler gewesen war und dass sich das auch nicht ändern würde.   
Und natürlich hörte er sich an, was die beiden zu sagen hatten, selbst wenn sie noch nicht mal an ihrem Ziel angekommen war. Der Mann lebte für Informationen und Eggsy war sich ganz sicher, dass er sie alle erpressen konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Eigentlich müsste er ihn noch mal abfüllen und versuchen, die Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, aber er hatte das noch nicht mal bei seinem Namen geschafft, da würde der Rest auch nicht so einfach von seiner Zunge rollen.  
  
„Merlin, verzieh dich, wir haben noch ein paar Stunden, bis die Mission anläuft. Wir haben noch frei“, stöhnte Eggsy. Es war dennoch irgendwie angenehm, zu wissen, dass er da war. Ein bisschen creepy vielleicht, aber Merlin war die Konstante in seinem Ohr, die dafür sorgte, dass er heil aus dem ganzen Chaos wieder heraus kam.  
Bis jetzt hatte er ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen.  
  
„Kingsman-Agenten haben nie frei“, kam seine Antwort und verlangte Eggsy ein Lächeln ab. Gleichzeitig hörte er ein leises Knacken, was darauf hindeutete, dass Merlin sie wirklich noch für ein paar Stunden in Ruhe ließ. Oder er sah einfach nur zu, ohne sich einzumischen. Auch eine Variante.  
  
Roxy schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie wieder aufstand und ihnen beiden Wasser in die Gläser eingoss. Sie wollte scheinbar nur irgendwas tun und nicht auf dem Sessel ihren Gedanken erlegen sein, aber Eggsy war es recht.  
Der kühle Sprudel prickelte an seinen Lippen und als er sie über sein Glas hinweg ansah, konnte er in ihren Augen erkennen, dass sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Sie hatten einfach keine Lösung für ihr Problem und wie es aussah, wollte sie auch nicht weiter darüber reden.   
  
„Wie geht es Harry?“, fragte sie stattdessen und noch in dieser Sekundebereute Eggsy es, dass er nicht weiter nachgehakt hatte. Percivals und ihre Beziehung war interessanter als das, was er mit Harry teilte... Falls es überhaupt etwas war. Er hatte sein Gesicht rasiert, na und? Das hätte an seiner Stelle vermutlich eine Schwester getan... oder Merlin.  
Es war nichts Besonderes.  
  
„Er wird schon wieder“, sagte er, aber irgendwie fehlte die Überzeugung seiner eigenen Worte in seiner Stimme. Harry war stur, er hatte bisher so viel überlebt, Eggsy hatte ihn schon ein Mal im Koma gesehen... aber dieses Mal war alles anders. Egal, wie verletzt er gewesen war, er hatte es nie nach draußen dringen lassen und jetzt Hatte Eggsy Wut in seinem Blick gesehen. Verzweiflung.  
  
Er legte den Kopf zurück, sodass sein Hinterhaupt auf der weichen Lehne des Sessels ruhte. Die Frage war viel zu komplex, um sie mit einer einfachen Antwort zu beantworten.   
Meinte sie körperlich? Dann ja, irgendwie wurde er wieder, allerdings nicht so wie vorher. Wie es seelisch aussah... Das war eine andere Sache und Eggsy traute sich nicht, überhaupt eine Prognose abzugeben.   
  
„Wenn du wen brauchst, um darüber zu reden...“   
  
„Alles okay, Rox, wirklich. Alles prima.“   
  
Merlin hatte ihm auch schon einen Therapeuten vorgeschlagen, nach der ganzen Sache mit Valentine. Es gab gute Männer und Frauen, die für Kingsman arbeiteten, aber Eggsy hatte nie den Drang gehabt, sich in einen dunklen Raum auf eine Liege zu legen und einer fremden Person sein Herz auszuschütten. Das konnte er auch mit weniger Offenbarung und billiger haben.  
  
„Eggsy...“  
  
„Nein, wirklich. Ich komm schon klar. Harry ist aus dem Koma aufgewacht, er ist stärker als wir alle. Er... er wird schon.“  
  
Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, aber Roxy war höflich genug, um es zu übergehen. Sie wusste nicht genau Bescheid, was zwischen ihm und Harry war, aber sie war klug. Schlauer als sie alle und um Welten taktvoller – ein weiterer Grund, warum sie nichts dazu sagte.  
  
„Wenn wir zurück sind, wird es ihm schon viel besser gehen. Du wirst sehen.“   
  
Eggsy zog seine Beine an und legte sein Kinn darauf ab. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, warum er Roxy nicht davon erzählt hatte. Sie wusste auch das mit Merlin nicht... denn wenn er es nicht laut aussprach, dann war es nicht real. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, aber sobald er Roxy davon erzählte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es Wirklichkeit war und er mitten drin steckte.   
Konnte er nicht einfach so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung war?   
  
„Das will ich hoffen“, murmelte er leise.   
„Harry kann das, ich bin mir sicher. Er... Natürlich kann er das.“  
  
Nur war da diese kleine, nagende Stimme in seinem Kopf, die mit Kreide über die Tafel fuhr und dieses schrille, omnipräsente Geräusch erklingen ließ.  
Sie fragte: Was, wenn nicht?   
Würde Harry dann ausscheiden? Würden sie ihn einfach so in Rente schicken und hoffen, dass er mit seinem Lebensende etwas anzufangen wusste? Was sollte man überhaupt als berenteter Spion machen? Briefmarken sammeln?   
  
Er würde ihm auch noch die beschissenen Marken aus den entlegensten Teilen der Welt zusammensuchen, dachte Eggsy grimmig, aber irgendwie befürchtete er, dass ihn das nicht glücklich stimmen würde.   
  
„Er muss das können.“  
  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber er wusste nicht, ob man überhaupt hören konnte, was er sagte.  
  
„Wenn nicht... Ich... Ich brauche ihn.“  
  
Als er einen Moment später aufblickte und in Roxys Augen sah, merkte er, dass sie es gehört hatte. Dass sie keinen Witz darüber machen würde, dass sie ihn nicht lächerlich machen würde.  
Roxy war die Beste.   
  


 

Ⓚ

 

  
„Du musst wirklich damit aufhören.“  
  
Der Arzt, ein hochgewachsener Kerl namens Morgan Tud, passte ihm gerade seinen Gips an. Er würde damit etwas aussetzen müssen, aber immerhin war es nichts Dramatisches gewesen. Eine dämliche Sprunggelenksfraktur, als er aus dem dritten Stock auf ein Vordach gesprungen war... Mit Roxys Hilfe hatte er es dann noch zum Auto geschafft und sie waren so schnell wie möglich wieder her gekommen.  
Aber immerhin hatten sie die Mission erledigt und das verdammt erfolgreich, wollte er meinen.  
  
Roxy war direkt nach der Ankunft zu Merlin gegangen, hatte schon das Debriefing hinter sich, während er Eggsy erst Mal zum Arzt geschickt hatte. Ein paar Verletzungen vom Fall, ein paar blaue Flecken im Gesicht von der Prügelei, aber nichts, was Eggsy länger ausgeknockt hätte.  
Es war halt passiert, okay? Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte er den Kampf nicht nur provoziert, er hätte irgendwie versucht, sich von dem Arschloch umlegen zu lassen. Jetzt war das wohlige Knacken seiner Fäuste nur eine willkommene Ablenkung.  
Das war seine Droge. Bösen Jungs eins auf die Fresse geben.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.“   
  
Eggsy legte den Kopf schief und sah zu ihm hinunter. Der Mann war riesig, sein graues Haar war etwas länger, aber wie es zu Kingsman gehörte, perfekt in Form gebracht. Meistens war der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen strafend, so auch heute – aber immerhin musste er sich für einen Moment auf etwas anderes konzentrieren als auf Eggsy selbst.  
  
„Galahad. Du musst aufhören, dich von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen, drittklassigen Kleinkriminellen zusammenschlagen zu lassen, nur weil es dir irgendeine Art von Befriedigung gibt. Du bist ein Kingsman, reiß dich zusammen.“  
  
Das alles sagte er einfach so dahin, während seine geschickten Hände die nassen Gipswickel um seinen geschienten Knöchel legten. Eggsy knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah weg. Es hatte schon einen Grund, warum er keine Ärzte mochte und so gut Dr. Tud auch war, er hatte einfach zu viel Ahnung von der ganzen Sache. Also eigentlich war das Problem... dass er zu viel Kompetenz besaß. So ein Idiot, machte seinen Job auch noch gut.  
  
„Das war beim Fallen, ja? Ich will mal sehen, wie Sie aus dem dritten Stock springen und sich dabei weniger brechen!“   
  
„Ich bin ein Arzt, kein Agent“, antwortete er nur und Eggsy hörte, wie er sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern zog. Ah, er war endlich fertig, dann konnte er jetzt gleich zu Merlin und danach zu Harry. Vielleicht vorher noch irgendwie duschen oder sich zurecht machen... Das müsste ja irgendwie gehen. Über der kleinen, genähten Stichwunde war sowieso ein Pflaster, das sollte keine Probleme geben.  
  
„Eggsy, ich meine es ernst. Ich weiß, dass du emotional kompromittiert warst und bisher habe ich wenig dazu gesagt, weil ich dachte, dass sich mit seiner Rückkehr alles ändert, dass es nur ein normaler Trauerprozess war. Aber sollte ich mitbekommen, dass du weiterhin solche unnötigen Risiken auf dich nimmst, dann werde ich das mit Arthur besprechen.“  
  
Natürlich kannte er seinen Namen, er als Chefarzt der Kingsmanärzte kannte sie alle und auswendig. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sie auch unterscheiden – allein am Röntgenbild des 5. Lendenwirbelkörpers.  
  
Die Drohung, die in seinem Satz mitschwang, ließ es Eggsy kalt den Rücken hinunterfahren. Es gab auch Psychologen, mit denen er nie geredet hatte, aber vor allem die Ärzte hatten bei so etwas das sagen. Arthur konnte ihn zwar überstimmen und die medizinische Meinung hinter das Ziel der Mission stellen, aber das war eher Chesters Art gewesen.  
Merlin würde so was nicht bringen... und Harry erst recht nicht.  
Niemals.  
  
Eggsy sah zu ihm hoch, sagte nichts dazu, aber er nickte. Er konnte ihn richtig fertig machen, wenn er wollte und dabei sah er noch bedrohlich aus in seinem weißen Kittel. Keine gute Kombination.  
  
„Gut. Zur Belastung weißt du alles, wenn irgendwas ist, gibst du bitte Bescheid, dann kümmern wir uns darum.“  
  
Er nickte ihm zu, hielt ihm die Krücken hin und wartete, bis er aufgestanden und vor ihm aus dem Zimmer getreten war, bevor er die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss. Das waren sogar keine Kingsmankrücken, das waren seine eigenen. Sie schossen kein Gift aus, hatten kein Laserschwert eingebaut (nach so was musste er Merlin mal fragen!), aber sie waren die bequemsten und besten, die er jemals besessen hatte.   
  
Obwohl es noch gar nicht so lange hergewesen war, dass sie ihm das vordere Kreuzband neu basteln mussten, war es schwierig, mit den Dingern zu laufen. Er kam zwar heil und ohne Sturz vor Merlins Büro an, aber grazil war das genau so wenig gewesen wie damals, als Roxy besoffen in den Buchsbaumbusch vor ihrem Haus gefallen war.  
Und so was nannte sich Spion, ha.  
  
Er trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und schenkte Merlin ein kleines Lächeln. Es war gut, ihn wieder zu sehen, wohlbehalten und in einem Stück. Allerdings erfror das Grinsen sofort, als er sah, wie er ihn musterte.  
Merlin saß an seinem Schreibtisch, Ordner waren vor ihm ausgebreitet und auf dem Bildschirm lief in Endlosschleife Eggsys Sturz aus dem Haus. Er sah sich immer wieder auf dem Vordach aufkommen und zuckte zusammen, als er beobachten konnte, wie sein Bein weggeknickt war. Autsch.  
  
„Roxy war gerade hier“, sagte Merlin und zog seine Brille aus, um sich über seine Augen zu fahren. Statt selbst aufzustehen, deutete er auf das Sofa, auf das sich Eggsy müde fallen ließ. Es war spät, er war voller Blut und Dreck und auch wenn er im Flugzeug schon etwas geschlafen hatte, so kostete ihn das alles mehr Energie, als er zugeben wollte.  
  
„Dann hat sie ja schon alles gesagt und ich bin schon fertig?“, fragte Eggsy mit dem Hauch einer Hoffnung. Den Großteil der Mission hatten sie zusammen agiert und allein das Ende war ein Alleingang gewesen. Er hatte Roxy Zeit verschaffen müssen, damit ihre Deckung intakt blieb und was war da schon besser geeignet als eine angeblich betrunkene Schlägerei und eine Verfolgungsjagd durch das Gebäude? So hatte sie sich immerhin Zugang zum Labor verschaffen können.  
  
„Nicht ganz.“   
  
Eggsy legte sein Bein hoch und lehnte sich gegen die weiche Lehne der Couch. Wenn er ihm eine Standpauke halten wollte, dann bitte... aber er sollte wenigstens schnell damit fertig werden, damit er in sein Bett kam.  
Ihm war eigentlich völlig egal wo, vielleicht konnte er auch hier kurz die Augen schließen?   
  
„Das ist deine letzte Verwarnung. Ich will dich nicht suspendieren und ich bezweifele, dass Harry das willl, aber solange er noch nicht Arthur ist, halte ich ihn aus dieser ganzen Sache raus. Eggsy...“  
  
Merlin strich sich über seine Glatze und sah ihn in die Augen. Unleserlich wie eh und je, egal was er tat und sagte. Eggsy wurde aus dem Mann nicht schlau, völlig gleich, wie sehr er es versuchte.  
  
„Du musst damit aufhören. Das ist ein Befehl.“  
  
Shit. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass den anderen auffiel, dass seine Konfrontationen mit den bösen Jungs nicht ganz so... unvermeidbar gewesen waren, wie er sie immer dargestellt hatte. Aber wirklich, konnte man nicht ein wenig Spaß haben? Es war nur eine Prügelei und ein eingegipster Knöchel! Früher hatte er Schlimmeres gehabt, als Dean noch...   
  
„Ich versuchs.“   
  
Eggsy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und er drehte den Kopf weg. Er war müde und er wollte schlafen. Er hatte es begriffen, ja? Nicht mehr prügeln, nicht mehr Spaß haben.  
Er war sowieso jetzt eine Weile außer Gefecht, vielleicht konnte er sich in der Zeit betrinken und mit seinen alten Freunden um die Häuser ziehen... einfach nur irgendwas, um sich abzulenken.  
  
Merlin atmete aus und es schien für einen Moment so, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber er beließ es dabei. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich zur Sau gemacht und ihm erklärt, warum es sich nicht für einen Kingsman Agenten schickte, sich wie einen vom Proletariat zu benehmen, aber der Abend war weit vorangeschritten und auch wenn Eggsy nicht wusste, was er Merlin bedeutete, es war genug, damit er ihn in Ruhe ließ.  
  
„Ich muss das hier noch fertig tippen“, sagte er dann und stand auf, um zu seiner Kaffeemaschine zu kommen. Dass er noch keine Spuren in das Parkett gelaufen hatte von seinem Stuhl bis dorthin, das war auch ein wirkliches Wunder.  
  
„Du kannst hier schlafen, wenn du willst.“   
  
Wollte er das? Es wäre entspannend und das leise Summen von Merlins Rechner würde ihn schneller in den Schlaf wiegen als irgendwas anderes. Vielleicht würde sich Merlin für eine Stunde dazulegen, würde sich neben ihn legen. Es war ein verlockendes Angebot, wenn man es so betrachtete.  
  
„Ich kann nicht.“   
  
Er richtete sich unter Ächzen auf und fischte nach seinen Krücken, stand langsam auf, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Morgen musste er sich überlegen, was er anzog – die Jogginghose und der Gips waren nicht das ideale Gegenstück zu der blutverschmierten, maßangefertigten Anzugsjacke, die er immer noch trug.  
Allerdings war es nicht der Anzug, den Harry ihm damals geschenkt hatte... der hing im Schrank in einer Folie, viel zu kostbar, um ihn für eine solche Mission zu gefährden.  
Nach Valentine war es Eggsys erste Amtshandlung gewesen, die Überreste seiner Krawatte zum Shop zu bringen und sich exakt das selbe Modell wieder zu bestellen. Man hatte ihm angeboten, sich um den Müll zu kümmern, aber er hatte vehement verneint. Die Krawatte hatte er von Harry bekommen und es war nicht ihr Schicksal gewesen, in einem schwarzen, lieblosen Sack zu verschwinden.    
  
Die Züge auf Merlins Gesicht verhärteten sich unter dem weißen Licht seiner Schreibtischlampe, aber er nickte.   
Auf seinem Kinn konnte man schon den Schatten eines Barts erkennen, wie immer, wenn er den ganzen Tag gearbeitet hatte. Eggsys Herzs wurde bei dem Gedanken daran zusammengedrückt, dass er ganz genau wusste, wie sich die Stoppeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlten und dass er sich daran erinnern konnte, wie sie auf seiner Haut gekratzt hatten, als Merlin ihn damit geküsst hatte, überall.  
Aber das... das war Vergangenheit. Irgendwie.  
  
„Ich verstehe.“  
  
Eggsy nickte ebenfalls, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die Fassung zu bewahren. Das war mehr gewesen, als nur ein Angebot zum Übernachten, oder?   
Das... war wichtiger gewesen und Eggsys Worte hatten Merlin die Antwort gegeben, die er auf seine nicht gestellte Frage erwartet hatte.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du nachher auch schlafen gehst, ja?“   
  
Er stand unsicher auf seinen Krücken in der Mitte des Raums. Sollte er auf ihn zugehen? Irgendwas sagen? Aber Eggsy war nie derjenige mit den goldenen Worten gewesen, Harry hatte ihm nie beigebracht, wie man wie ein Gentleman redete... und wenn er einfach nur er selbst war, dann würde er es noch mehr verkacken als ohnehin schon.  
  
„Geh zu ihm, eben war er noch wach“, kam nur Merlins Antwort von der Kaffeemaschine, bevor das Mahlen der Bohnen alles andere übertönte.  
  
Und weil Eggsy im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzens manchmal ein Feigling war, was solche Dinge anging, senkte er den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg. Er war müde, er war fertig und er wollte schlafen.  
Sie... sie waren ja immer noch Freunde. Eigentlich waren sie sowieso nie mehr gewesen, sie hatten nur manchmal ein Bett geteilt und das war es gewesen, oder? Mehr nicht.  
  
Niemand hatte irgendwie ein Recht darauf, enttäuscht zu sein.  
Niemand.  
Vor allem nicht er selbst.  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Als er ankam, schlief er. Lag inmitten der weißen Bettlaken, seine Hautfarbe aber schon lebendiger als das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte.  
Harry trug auch nicht mehr die Nachthemden von hier, ein Kingsman Pyjama bekleidete seine noch sehr dünne Statur und sein Gesicht war immer noch rasiert. Was... gut war.  
Erstaunlich gut, das hatte Eggsy so nicht erwartet.  
  
Die Krücken gaben quietschende Geräusche von sich, die im ganzen Raum umherschwirrten und dadurch noch lauter wurden, ehe er sich auf seinen Stuhl an Harrys Seite setzte und seine Hand... nur neben seine legte. Als er geschlafen hatte, war es immer in Ordnung gewesen, ihre Finger zu verschränken, aber jetzt war er wach und Eggsy wusste immer noch nicht, wie er auf ihn reagieren würde, wenn er ihn sah.  
Das letzte Mal war ja nicht so gut verlaufen und auch, wenn Harrys Gesicht im Schlaf entspannter aussah, so konnte dennoch niemand erahnen, wie es im wachen Zustand war.  
  
Eggsy stützte sich mit dem Oberkörper an der Matratze ab, legte den Kopf auf seinen anderen Arm und schloss nur für eine Sekunde die Augen. Nur für eine... eine winzige Sekunde...  
Wer letzten Endes in diesen Momenten den kleinen Weg überbrückt hatte, damit sich ihre Finger berührten, das war auch egal, oder?   
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Ein penetrantes Piepsen riss ihn aus seinem wohlverdienten, viel zu tiefen Schlaf. Er hatte es versucht, wirklich. Er hatte die Augen zugekniffen und versucht weiter zu schlafen, aber das störende Geräusch war so hoch und so hell, dass es die Zellen seines Gehirns jedes Mal zum Schrumpfen brachte.   
Seine Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich hoch und Eggsy rieb sich über die Augen. Vögel? Aber die waren doch nie so laut...  
  
Er richtete sich auf und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis er seine Umgebung vollständig erfasst hatte.  
  
Das Piepen kam von einem Perfusor in der Ecke, der irgendwas in den Körper des Mannes pumpte, der gerade neben ihm lag und mit seiner Lesebrille die neueste Times studierte. Neben ihm standen die Reste eines Frühstücks und alles in allem sorgte Harrys Anblick dafür, dass Eggsy mit einem Schlag knallwach wurde.  
  
„Harry...“  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber dieses furchtbar laute Gerät hier hat es sich wohl anders überlegt. Du sahst aus, als könntest du die Ruhe gebrauchen.“  
  
Auf Harrys Züge legte sich ein kleines Lächeln und er legte die Zeitung ab, um ihn anzusehen. Mit seiner linken Hand hielt er ihm einen Teller mit Brötchen und Marmelade hin – und er zitterte nur leicht.   
Eggsy beeilte sich, um es ihm abzunehmen, er wollte jeden Zwischenfall vermeiden, aber so wie es aussah, hatte Harry das unter Kontrolle. Zumindest so weit, dass er nicht mehr ausrastete, wenn er nicht mehr diese stoische Ruhe besaß, die ihm einst innegewohnt hatte.  
  
„Du hättest mich wach machen sollen“, murmelte Eggsy und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden. Fuck, er musste aussehen wie ein verlorener Junge, wie er hier saß, mit den Wunden und der aufgeplatzten Lippe... und jetzt war noch seine Frisur eine einzige Katastrophe.  
  
„Aber... danke.“   
  
Er sah zu Harry und schenkte ihm das breiteste Lächeln, das er mit seiner verletzten Lippe hinbekam. Er zuckt kurz zusammen, als die Spannung der Haut zu groß wurde und die Wunde wieder aufriss, aber das war nur seine Lippe, nichts Lebensbedrohliches.  
Trotzdem musste er sich darum kümmern, dass es schnell wieder verheilte, wenn sie sogar Harrys Blick auf sich zog.  
  
„Lange nicht mehr gesehen“, sagte er dann. Er schmierte sich irgendwie das Brötchen, ignorierte das Krachen seiner Fingergelenke. Es tat gut, etwas zu essen, auch wenn ihm bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen war, wie hungrig er gewesen war.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du es wohlbehalten zurück geschafft hast“, antwortete Harry, auch wenn Eggsy nicht entging, wie sein Blick auf seinen Krücken hängen blieb. Hatte Merlin ihm davon erzählt? Aber er hatte doch gesagt, dass er ihn da raus halten wollte... Hm.  
  
„Und ich muss dich um Verzeihung bitten. Das letzte Mal, als wir unter vier Augen miteinander gesprochen haben, sind unliebsame Gefühle mit mir durchgegangen und ich verspreche, dass es nicht mehr vorkommen wird.“   
  
Eggsy kaute auf seinem Brot herum, schluckte einen Bissen hörbar laut hinunter. Erdbeermarmelade klebte an seinem Mundwinkel.  
  
„Bist du... sauer auf mich? Weil das wusste ich die ganze Zeit nicht und ich dachte, dass du... naja, keine Ahnung, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst, vielleicht?“  
  
Ausgesprochen klangen seine Gedanken noch lächerlicher als in seinem Kopf, aber es war nun mal das, was Eggsy seit Tagen und Wochen beschäftigte. Jetzt, da er an Harrys Bett saß und der ältere Mann mit ihm ganz normal redete, ihn nicht anders behandelte als sonst, da kam es ihm so weit weg vor, dass er sich über solche Dinge gesorgt hatte.  
  
„Eggsy Unwin.“   
  
Harrys Stimme hatte sich verändert und aus dem leichten Plauderton war Ernst geworden. Das braune Auge bohrte sich in die blauen von Eggsy und er entließ ihn nicht aus diesem Blickkontakt.  
  
„Ich bin vielleicht ein sturer, alter Mann, aber es wird nie der Tag kommen, an dem ich mich nicht über deinen Besuch freue. Und es tut mir leid, dass du unter dem Eindruck leiden musstest, dass deine Gesellschaft unwillkommen ist.“   
  
Eggsy blinzelte. Das... das wischte auf jeden Fall seine Zweifel vom Tisch. Harry hatte sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt und ihm damit eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen, die er die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Harry hasste ihn nicht, er war nicht sauer auf ihn und er... freute sich.  
  
Der Tag nach einer Mission war nie einfach, wenn die Verletzungen erst richtig aufgeblüht waren und die Schmerzen und die Erschöpfung einen in seinen Bann zogen. Aber heute konnte rein gar nichts Eggsys Laune trüben, nicht wenn Harry solche Sachen sagte.  
Gott, dachte er überhaupt nach? Wusste er, dass er eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatte?   
  
Mit seiner guten Laune musste Harry jetzt leben.   
  
„Was machen wir heute? Ich dachte eigentlich, wir könnten einen Rollstuhl klauen und dich heute nach draußen verfrachten, damit du auch mal einen Sonnstrahl abbekommst, aber wie es aussieht, bin ich im Moment nicht der Schnellste, was so was angeht.“   
  
„Du solltest dich wirklich ausru–“  
  
„Sei kein Spielverderber, bruv.“   
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Eggsy hatte es sich bequem auf dem Sessel in der Ecke gemacht, hatte sich noch eine Decke besorgt und ihnen take away bestellt. Selbst wenn Harry skeptisch die Plastikbehälter beäugt hatte, so hatte er letzen Endes doch akzeptieren müssen, dass auch chinesisches Essen von einem Lieferanten schmecken konnte. Besser als der ganze gesunde Kram, den sie ihm auftischten.  
  
Sie hatten den Fernseher in der Wand angeworfen, sahen sich einen alten Film an, den Harry ihm unbedingt zeigen wollte.   
My fair lady hatte er ja immerhin gesehen, auch wenn es damals nur gewesen war, um Daisy zu beruhigen. Dean und seine Mum hatten sich gestritten, er hatte lautstark im Wohnzimmer herumgepoltert und Eggsy hatte sich seine kleine Schwester geschnappt und sich mit ihr vor den kleinen Fernseher in seinem Zimmer gesetzt, sie zwischen seinen Beinen und den Blick auf den halbrunden Bildschirm gerichtet, damit sie von dem ganzen Streit dort draußen nichts mit bekam. Er hatte es laut gestellt, hatte den besten Film angeschaltet, den er finden konnte – und so hatten sie sich anstatt Wrestling oder Fußball für den alten Streifen entschieden.  
Eigentlich war es Eggsy egal gewesen, was sie sich ansahen, solange es nur wenig Gewalt verkörperte. Daisy musste mit dem Scheiß sowieso schon aufwachsen, aber wenn er sie davor beschützen konnte, so gut es nur ging, dann würde er das auch tun.  
  
Und ehe er es sich versehen hatte, hatten ihn die alten Figuren in ihren Bann gezogen. Für eine Weile hatten nur Eggsy und Daisy existiert, die mit Eliza und Professor Higgins in einer Welt steckten, in der es keine alkoholsüchtigen, kranken Menschen gab, die sie klein hielten.  
Alles war in Ordnung.   
  
Bis Dean kurz vor Ende rein platzte und sah, was sie sich ansahen. Er hatte ihn damals schon beschimpft, hatte ihn aus dem Gymnastikteam genommen, weil „niemand, der mit ihm unter einem Dach lebte, so einen schwulen Scheiß“ machte. Er hatte ihm verboten, jemals wieder dort hinzugehen und die Anmeldung zu Wettbewerben, die Eggsy sicher gewonnen hätte, hatte er zerrissen.  
Ihn jetzt vor dem Fernsehen zu finden, wie er sich einen Film mit Audrey Hepburn ansah, das goss nur weiter Öl ins Feuer.  
  
Eggsy hatte immer noch die Narben der Scherben der Bierflasche auf seinem Rücken.  
  
„Wenn du Richard Gere bist – und ich meine das bist du, Oberschicht, Gentleman, bla, du weißt schon – wolltest du mir dann damals weis machen, dass ich die Prostituierte bin?“  
  
Eggsy drehte den Kopf zu Harry und grinste ihn an. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was er damals zu ihm gesagt hatte, während sie beide vor den hohen Spiegeln gestanden hatte. Zu sehr konnte er sich noch an jedes Detail des Abends erinnern, der sein Leben von Grund auf umgekrempelt hatte.   
Harry hatte nach Alkohol gerochen – aber nicht wie Dean. Auch, wenn Eggsy der Geruch nicht geheuer war, so hatte um Dean immer eine Wolke aus Bier geschwebt, das billige, von der Tankstelle. Und Harry... naja, er würde dieses Bier nicht mal anfassen wollen, geschweige denn trinken.  
  
Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass er andere Dinge mit ihm vorgehabt hatte, als er ihn mit nach hinten gebeten hatte. Dass er Eggsy auf die Knie drücken würde, seinen glänzenden Ledergürtel öffnen und sein Gesicht in seinen Schritt drücken würde. Das machten doch die reichen Kerle immer, oder? Eggsy hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt schon genügend Schwänze gelutscht, um zu wissen, wie das ablief.  
Dean hatte immer noch Angst, dass er zu einer „Schwuchtel“ wurde, klar. Aber um Geld einzutreiben war ihm jedes Mittel recht – und wenn er dafür Rotties kleinen, fetten Penis zwischen seine Lippen nehmen musste, dann hatte er das getan, um seine Mutter und Daisy nur irgendwie zu unterstützen.   
  
Er war nicht stolz drauf und die meisten Tage versteckte er diese Erinnerungen tief in seinem Kopf, ließ nicht zu, dass sie ihn wieder einholten und ihn mit ihren langen Fingern zurzück zogen in den Sumpf aus Drogen und schlechten Entscheidungen.  
Dank Harry war er ein anderer Mann geworden. Ein besserer Mann.  
  
In gewisser Weise war er wirklich die Prostituierte gewesen – auch wenn er damals vor dem Spiegel sehr freiwillig vor ihm auf seine Knie gegangen wäre. Gott, als er die Jungs in der Bar vermöbelt hatte, Eggsy war noch nie so hart in seiner Hose gewesen, es hatte ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht.  
Selbst wenn Harry ihm dann eröffnet hätte, dass er der Boss der Mafia wäre... er wäre ihm gefolgt.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“  
  
Harry lachte auf und zum ersten Mal seitdem er an seiner Seite saß, klang es ehrlich. So als hätte man eine Verspannung gelöst, als hätte man einen verspannten Nacken mit einer Bewegung und einem lauten Knacken von den Schmerzen befreit.   
Eggsy durchzog ein Gefühl von Wärme, das an seinem Herzen begann und sich rasend schnell über seine Gliedmaßen ausbreitete. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry an der Röte seiner Wangen und dem breiten Lächeln auf seinen Zügen erkennen musste, dass er mit so viel mehr als nur Freundschaft an ihm hing, aber es war ihm egal.  
  
In diesem Moment war es so verdammt egal, als Harry lachte und die Tiefe seiner Falten gemildert wurden, der bedrückte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. Das war der Harry, den Eggsy kannte und er hatte gewusst, dass er noch irgendwo in ihm war, begraben von den Trümmern, die Valentine dort hinterlassen hatte.   
  
Eggsy strahlte ihn an, beugte sich unbewusst nach vorne und sein Atem stockte, als Harry seine Hand an seine Wange legte. Das hieß er berührte ihn kaum, seine Fingerspitzen erreichten seine Haare und sein Handballen lag nur leicht auf seiner Haut auf. Aber es reichte, um Millionen kleiner Blitze durch seinen gesamten Körper zu jagen. Er achtete darauf, sich nicht zu bewegen, einfach den Blick zu Harry zu halten und ruhig zu bleiben, nichts zu tun, was er später bereuen würde...  
  
Und Gott wie sehr er sich einfach wünschte, dass Harry ihn jetzt küsste.  
  
Es wäre wie in einem kitschigen Film, ihre Lippen würden sich berühren und allein durch die Macht des Kusses würde ein Großteil von ihm geheilt werden. Das mit der Psyche wäre dann kein Thema mehr, weil er dann Eggsy hatte und die anderen Sachen wären auch schnell vorbei... und naja, wie ein Märchen halt.  
  
Aber Eggsy vergaß wie so oft, dass das hier nicht lief wie einer dieser Filme.  
  
Auf dem Flur ließ eine Krankenschwester ein Glas fallen. Das Geräusch war so laut, um den Moment unwiederbringlich zu durchbrechen. Wie ein plötzliches Gewitter an einem schönen Sommertag, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Harrys Finger waren so schnell wieder auf dem Bett, dass Eggsy sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt bewegt hatte. Und dennoch konnte er noch die Wärme spüren – zum einen die, die Harry ihm geschenkt hatte und dann noch die zweite, die viel größere: Nämlich die, die das alles in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
  
„Verzeih mir.“  
  
Harry hatte den Kopf weggedreht und ihren Blickkontakt gewaltsam abgebrochen. Sein Auge war auf den Fernseher gerichtet, seine Mine unleserlich. Mal wieder hatte Eggsy das Gefühl, dass er in etwas hineingeplatzt war, was er eigentlich gar nicht hätte sehen dürfen. Ein seltener Moment von purer Emotion, die über Harrys Gesicht gehuscht war, eine Emotion, die er nicht zu deuten wagte.  
  
Eggsy fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare und biss sich die Wunde auf seiner Lippe wieder blutig, während er sich irgendwie wieder nach hinten lehnte und sein Bestes tat, um das zu verdrängen.   
Keiner von ihnen verfolgte den Film mehr, es war nur sinnloses Starren auf einen Bildschirm, um nicht reden zu müssen, aber die Ausrede war ihnen gut genug. Und wenn Eggsy schließlich in irgendwas richtig gut war, dann war es ja wohl Verdrängen.  
Profi.   
  
„Nichts passiert“, murmelte Eggsy leise. Er wusste noch nicht mal, ob er ihn gehört hatte, aber das Zucken seiner Finger auf der Bettdecke verriet ihm, dass es wahrscheinlich angekommen war.  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
  
Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass er sich ganz klassisch mit beschissenem Bier aus dem Black Prince so die Kante gegeben hatte, dass er nur noch seinen Namen und die Straße seines Hauses wusste.  
Dieses Mal war das Ziel, absolut shitfaced betrunken zu werden und er war sich sicher, dass er da auf Roxy zählen konnte. Die saß ihm gegenüber, schon den dritten Cocktail in der Hand und sie war auf bestem Wege dabei, ihn zu überrunden.  
Aber nicht mit ihm.  
  
„Das letzte Mal, als ich eine Piña Colada hatte, hab ich danach ein Rattenloch ausgehoben, mitten im Nirgendwo in Puerto Rico. Und ich schwöre, der Drink hat nicht mal geschmeckt, sie haben nur Sahne genommen, statt der guten Cream of Coconut, haben den ganzen guten Scheiß weggelassen... wenn sie dafür dann wenigstens mehr Rum rein getan hätten, aber nein!   
Und dann saß ich da, mit dem beschissensten Cocktail, den ich seit langem getrunken hatte, weitab von der Zivilisation und Merlin hat mir auch noch in den Ohren gelegen... da hab ich das Black Prince wirklich vermisst.“  
  
Eggsy bezweifelte, dass ihr Cocktail hier mehr gute Zutaten besaß, aber immerhin konnte man ihn trinken. Wahrscheinlich war er auch besser als sein Bier, aber das war nicht schwer.  
Trotzdem kam er nie davon los. Selbst wenn es schmeckte wie Pisse – er war damit aufgewachsen, mit dem Brennen im Rachen, wenn man es hinunterkippte und allein der Geschmack sorgte dafür, dass er sich heimisch fühlte.  
Das und die Tatsache, dass er das Bier getrunken hatte, als Harry ihm mit seiner Aktion den Ständer des Jahrtausends beschert hatte.  
  
„Vor allem“, sagte Roxy und deutete mit einem Stück Ananas auf ihn, das am Rand des Glases als Dekoration befestigt war, „verstehe ich nicht, warum die das nicht hinbekommen haben. 1949 haben sie im verdammten Puerto Rico den Cocktail erfunden. Wie kann man den Cocktail dann verkacken? Das ist genau so, wie wenn sie auf dem Oktoberfest schlechtes Bier ausschenken würden. Das ist eine Schande, Eggsy. Eine Schande.“   
  
Er grinste in sein Bier und lehnte sich in die Bank zurück. Er hatte heute einen freien Tag, hatte sich eben geduscht und war in seine alten Kleider geschlüpft. Kein Anzug, Jogginghose und die heiß geliebte schwarze Jacke mit dem goldenen Aufdruck. Heute war er kein Kingsman Agent, heute war er nur Eggsy Unwin, der sich besaufen musste, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden.  
  
Als die Uhr in der Ecke 10.00 Uhr schlug, sah er nur kurz hoch, bevor er sein Glas leerte.   
  
Der Pub hatte um 08.00 Uhr aufgemacht und direkt dann hatten Roxy und er auf der Matte gestanden. Ein wenig hatten sie bei ihr vorgeglüht, bevor sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten.   
Roxy hatte kein Haus bekommen von Kingsman, sie hatte sich aktiv dagegen entschieden. Hatte irgendwas davon geredet, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben in stocksteifen Herrenhäusern verbracht hätte und jetzt wollte sie einen Tapetenwechsel. Dadurch hatte sie eine verdammt geile Wohnung über den Dächern von London abgreifen können, um die Eggsy sie tatsächlich beneidete – aber er würde sie nie gegen das Haus von Harry tauschen.  
Oder das, in dem seine Mum und Daisy gezogen waren.   
  
„Wir haben die Knoppers Zeit verpasst“, sagte Roxy trocken.  
  
„Die was?“  
  
„Mein Gott, warst du noch nie in Deutschland? Die essen da um halb zehn ein Knoppers, das ist so Tradition. Bier und Knoppers.“  
  
„Bestimmt haben sie auch noch was anderes–“  
  
„Bier und Knoppers.“  
  
Eggsy dachte daran, dass sie jetzt schon zwei Stunden nach acht Uhr morgens hatten. Das waren 120 Minuten.  
Schon ziemlich viel Zeit, oder? Er konnte ja auch mal auf sein Handy schauen, aber lieber bestellte er sich noch ein Bier und einen Shot, den er direkt hinunter kippte. Er ertrug es nicht anders.  
  
Roxy allerdings hatte ihr Handy neben sich legen, mit dem Screen nach unten. Fast in jeder Minute drehte sie es um, nur um zu sehen, dass sie absolut keine neuen Nachrichten bekommen hatte.  
Wenn Eggsy nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie darauf hoffte, von Percival irgendetwas zu hören, dann wäre er schon längst wahnsinnig geworden, aber so hatte sie einen Grund und es war in Ordnung. Immerhin war er am Morgen nach Dublin aufgebrochen und konnte schon längst fertig mit seiner Mission sein.   
  
„Wir sollten mal mit Merlin hier her kommen“, sagte Roxy, nachdem sie eine Weile betrübt auf den Boden ihres nun leeren Glases geblickt hatte.  
„Er arbeitet dauernd. Seit Harry wieder da ist, hab ich ihn überhaupt nicht mehr das Hauptquartier verlassen sehen... ab und zu bringe ich ihm was zu essen vorbei, aber denkst du das reicht? Kommt er klar?“  
  
Eggsy hatte ihr nichts darüber erzählt, was sie gehabt hatten. Es war ja auch nicht wichtig gewesen und wahrscheinlich wusste sie es, so wie ihre Augen bei der Frage funkelten.   
  
„Ich denke schon“, antwortete er. Es war nicht das allererste Mal, dass Merlin sich so in seinem Büro zurück zog und es war auch nicht Eggsys alleinige Schuld. Wenn Eggsy nach Hause fuhr, um sich umzuziehen und zu duschen, um mal eine anständige Runde Schlaf zu bekommen, dann sah er immer bei Merlin vorbei und sagte ihm, dass er das ebenso tun sollte.  
Ein Mal hatte er ihm angeboten, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie hätten sich eine Pizza bestellen können und danach hätte er ihn auf die Couch gepackt, hätte ihn warm eingewickelt und gehofft, dass das reichte, damit er sich etwas entspannte, aber der Schotte hatte nur abgewinkt.   
  
„Er wollte heute eigentlich frei nehmen, aber er... er bleibt bei ihm.“  
  
Roxy nickte.   
  
„Was... was genau machen die Ärzte?“  
  
Eggsy wollte schreien. Er hatte sich doch extra mit ihr hier hin gesetzt, um über ihr Privatleben zu reden, um mehr darüber zu erfahren, ob sie Percival noch mal gesehen hatte und stattdessen besprachen sie jetzt das, weswegen er sich mit Alkohol die Leber wegsoff.  
Wunderbar.  
Das musste er noch mal üben.  
  
„Die Revision von der letzten OP war eigentlich erst in einer Woche geplant, aber Merlin hat mich heute Nacht angerufen. Er hat gekrampft, ist aus dem Bett gefallen... jetzt operieren sie irgendwas und reparieren es gefälligst.“  
  
Seine Finger schlossen sich so fest um sein Bierglas, dass seine Fingernägel weiß wurden. Seine Augen waren auf einen Fleck hinter Roxy gerichtet und er spürte, wie die Panik wieder in ihm aufwallte. Er hatte sie klein bekommen in den letzten Stunden, hatte sie in einen engen Koffer gepresst und gerade so den Verschluss zu bekommen.  
Aber gerade hatte sie sich aufgedehnt, hatte den Koffer gesprengt und war geradewegs dabei, ihn bei lebendigem Leib zu verschlingen.  
  
Eggsy war nicht da gewesen.  
  
Er war nicht da gewesen verdammt, die letzten Tage hatte er immer an seinem Bett verbracht, war nur nach Hause gegangen, wenn Harry ihm in den Ohren gelegen hatte, dass er schlafen sollte.   
Wenn er nicht gegangen wäre, dann wäre er bei ihm gewesen, hätte auf ihn aufpassen können. Er wäre nicht aus dem Bett gefallen, man hätte es früher bemerkt...   
  
In Eggsys Augenwinkeln standen kochend heiße Tränen. Es war egal, ob Roxy sie sah, sie hatte ihn schon in seinen schlimmsten Momenten erlebt, hatte ihn nach Harrys Tod und nach Valentine in Harrys Schlafzimmer gefunden, seinen Anzug eng an sich gepresst, während Schluchzer seinen Körper erschüttert und ihm keine Luft mehr zum Atmen gelassen hatten.   
  
„Er wird schon wieder“, sagte Roxy und griff über den Tisch hinüber nach seiner Hand. Ihre rot lackierten Fingernägel standen im Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut.   
  
„Weißt du noch, als Gawain unter den Laster gekommen ist? Sie haben seinen Knochen Stück für Stück zusammengesetzt und bis auf eine lange Narbe ist nichts mehr an seinem Bein. Das sind die besten Ärzte Englands.“  
  
„Und wieso haben sie ihn dann nicht beim ersten Mal schon geheilt?“  
  
Eggsy wusste, dass er sich anhörte wie ein kleiner Junge. Aber zusammen mit dem Bier, mit Roxys warmer Hand auf seinen kalten Fingern, da konnte er einfach nicht anders, als diese Fragen laut auszusprechen.  
Fuck, Harry hatte eine Kugel in seinen Kopf überlebt, wieso musste er jetzt diese ganze Scheiße auch noch mitmachen?   
  
Er schreckte zusammen, als sein Klingelton ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er hatte sein Handy in seine Hosentasche gesteckt und hielt es so schnell am Ohr, dass er bezweifelte, überhaupt angetrunken zu sein.  
  
„Ja?!“  
  
„Es geht ihm so weit gut, die OP hat länger gedauert als erwartet“, kam Merlins Stimme aus dem Gerät. Er hörte sich genau so müde und fertig an wie immer, vielleicht noch einen kleinen Touch mehr.   
„In Ermangelung eines Aufwachraumes liegt er in seinem Zimmer, ich sitze neben ihm und passe auf, bis er aufwacht. Aber die OP ist gut gelaufen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“  
  
Eggsy lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er atmete erleichtert aus und strich sich mit zitternden Fingern die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Es war gut gelaufen, es... Gott.  
  
„Ich komme vorbei.“  
  
„Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle, du musst nicht –“  
  
„Doch, Merlin. Doch, ich muss.“   
  
Er hörte, wie der andere Mann aufseufzte und dann auflegte. Vielleicht war seine Anwesenheit in dem Zimmer nicht gerade erwünscht, aber er würde sich auch in die hinterste Ecke setzen und auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn er damit niemandem im Weg stand.  
  
Er starrte noch eine kleine Weile auf den Hintergrund seines Handys, bevor er aufstand.   
  
„Tut mir leid, Rox.“   
  
„Schon okay, Eggsy. Geh und schau nach ihm, ich hab hier noch einen Cocktail zu vernichten.“  
  
Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht wütend war. Alles in Allem hätte sie genau das Selbe getan, wenn es Percival getroffen hätte.  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Er stank nach Alkohol und Zigaretten, seine Augen waren rot geweint und als Eggsy an die frische Luft gekommen war, hatte sich alles gedreht – aber als er in das Krankenzimmer kam und Harry auf dem Bett liegen sah, schien er auf ein Mal wieder nüchtern.  
Es zerriss ihn fast, wie er ihn dort liegen sah, ein neuer dicker Verband um seinen Kopf gewickelt, ein Schlauch in seinem Hals und die Infusionen an seinen Armen. Er hatte gehofft, dieses Bild jetzt lange nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, aber wie immer hasste ihn Gott.  
  
„Sie extubieren ihn bald“, murmelte Merlin aus der Ecke und erst jetzt fiel Eggsy auf, dass er hier war. Ja, er hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er hier wartete, aber alle seine Sinne hatten sich auf Harry gerichtet und es hatte nichts mehr im Raum existiert außer ihm.  
Nicht mal er selbst.  
  
„Fuck, Merlin.“  
  
Eggsy ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen, rieb sich über die Augen. Es war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, er würde damit die Tränen auch nicht aufhalten können, aber es war besser, als sie einfach laufen zu lassen. So hatte er die Situation wenigstens ein bisschen unter Kontrolle. Hatte bis jetzt immer geklappt.  
  
Nur dieses Mal nicht.  
  
Egal was er tat, die Tränen versiegten nicht, sein Atem wurde immer abgehackter. Eggsy schnappte nach Luft, aber seine Lungen füllten sich nicht, sein Brustkorb verkrampfte sich stattdessen lieber.   
Es war zu eng, sein Hals war zu eng, seine Kleider, der Raum war zu warm und sein Herz hörte nicht auf zu schlagen. Fest presste er die Augenlieder zusammen und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht zu kotzen, nicht umzukippen.  
  


Harry wird wieder gesund.

  
  
Es war wie ein Mantra. Der Gedanke war inmitten seines Kopfes, wie mit Textmarker markiert und er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass die Worte nicht leer waren.  
Er wurde wieder.  
  
Merlins Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter und ehe er sich versehen hatte, lagen seine Arme um Merlins Oberkörper und Merlins Arme um seinen. Er atmete den Geruch von ihm ein, eine Mischung aus Kaffee, Pinien und alten Büchern.  
Eine einzigartige Mischung, die ihm Stück für Stück die Angst nahm, die seinen Blutdruck runter brachte und seinen Kopf entlastete. Wenn Merlin hier war, dann konnte nichts passieren. Der Mann hatte alles unter Kontrolle, er koordinierte einfach alles.   
Eggsy vertraute ihm.  
  
„Ich hab dich vermisst“, nuschelte er in seinen Pullover. Der Alkohol hatte seine Zunge beflügelt und ließ ihn die Dinge aussprechen, die die Situation nur noch schlimmer machten.  
Was brachte es schon, das zu sagen? Er tat Merlin nur weiter weh, trieb den Dolch in sein Herz und das wars. Toll, Eggsy. Krieg deinen Scheiß mal hin.  
  
Merlin räusperte sich.   
  
„Schlaf, lad. Ich wecke dich, wenn er aufwacht.“   
  
Eggsy nickte und kugelte sich auf seiner Hälfte des Sofas zusammen, nachdem er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht gewischt hatte. Sein Kopf schmerzte jetzt schon, es wäre eine wirklich gute Idee, etwas zu schlafen. Er würde ihn dann wecken.   
Daran zweifelte Eggsy keine Sekunde.  
  
Bevor er seinen Kopf ablegte, sah er zu ihm und der Blick in seinen Augen verlieh Eggsy etwas Mut, näher an ihn zu rücken und seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß zu legen.   
Merlins Hände in seinen Haaren taten gut, eine leichte Berührung, die dafür sorgte, dass ihm die Augen schneller zufielen als üblich.  
  
„Danke“, flüsterte er heiser und bekam von Merlin nur ein Schnauben zurück. Es war seltsam tröstlich.  
  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
  
Er hatte vielleicht eine halbe Stunde geschlafen, aber es hatte gereicht, um ihn etwas herunter zu bringen. Bevor er von Merlins Stimme aufgeweckt wurde, hatte er tief und fest geschlafen, der Alkohol hatte sein Übriges dazu beigetragen.  
  
Eggsy setzte sich auf – er hatte immer noch auf Merlins Schoß gelegen – und sah reflexartig zu Harry, nur um zu sehen, wie ihn ein braunes Auge musterte.  
Er war wach.  
Fuck, er war wach!   
  
Der Beatmungsschlauch war raus, er lag immer noch in der selben Position im Bett, aber er war wach und Eggsys Herz blutete.  
  
„Hey bruv“, murmelte er leise und ging an das Bett, setzte sich in den Sessel, den er immer für sich beansprucht hatte.   
Seine Hand legte er in die von Harry, legte seine andere noch über ihre verschränkte Hände. Genau das hatte Eggsy sich nicht getraut vor noch einem Tag, aber wenn Harry ihn dafür zusammenstauchen wollte, dann konnte er das gerne tun.  
Heute brauchte er das, das Gefühl seines Pulses unter seinen Fingerkuppen, seine warme Haut an seiner.  
  
„Mach so was nie wieder, okay? Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt", flüsterte er heiser.  
  
‚Uns’ klang gut. ‚Uns’ klang nicht so, als ob er sich mit Roxy in einer Bar besoffen hatte, nur um die Schuldgefühle und die Sorge hinunter zu spülen. Es klang ein bisschen so, als hätte er sein Leben im Griff und von diesen Momenten brauchte er im Moment viel mehr.  
  
Harrys Hand drückte die seine leicht und ein müdes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er war fertig, die Narkose und die OP hatten ihre Wirkungen hinterlassen und Eggsy würde ihn bald wieder in Ruhe lassen, damit er sich erholen konnte.  
  
„Ich meine, mich daran erinnern zu können, dass du dich ausruhen solltest“, sage Harry mit kratziger Stimme, aber es war so unverkennbar seine, diese weiche Melodie, die Eggsys Trommelfell zum schwingen brachte, dass er sich nicht daran stören konnte, dass seine Worte noch träge klangen.  
Aber er war da, er sah ihn an wie immer und das hieß, das sein Gehirn nicht Matsch war.  
  
„Deine Erinnerung muss lückenhaft sein, das kommt mit dem Alter“, murmelte Eggs und blinzelte viel zu schnell, damit er nicht wieder anfing zu weinen. Er bekam das hin. Tief durchatmen, Harrys Hand drücken.  
Er konnte das.  
  
Deswegen war er hier.  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

Sein Kopf schmerzte ausnahmsweise nicht. Mochte vielleicht an dem Schmerzmittel liegen, das unaufhörlich in seine Venen gepumpt wurde, das ihn immer an den Rand der Müdigkeit brachte, aber er war dankbar dafür.  
Wenn Kingsman an einer Sache nicht sparte, dann waren es Schmerzmittel – und selbst, wenn Eggsy ihm eben geholfen hatte, wie er seine Hand gehalten hatte, es ging nichts über gutes altes Morphin.  
  
Bevor er wieder eingeschlafen war, hatte Harry Eggsy davon überzeugen können, sich frisch zu machen und auszuruhen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er nicht an seiner Seite ausharren musste. Vor allem, weil es noch Monate dauern konnte, bis er wieder auf den Beinen war und bis dahin wäre Eggsy abgemagert und vor Schlafmangel gestorben.  
  
Seine Hand war kalt, als Eggsy sie losgelassen hatte. Das Zittern in diesen Fingern und der hohe Herzschlag kamen jedenfalls nicht von seiner Verletzung.  
Scheiße.  
Er musste sich mehr unter Kontrolle haben, das war lächerlich, einfach lächerlich, wie er auf ihn reagierte.   
  
Reiß dich zusammen, Hart.   
  
Als er wieder wach wurde, war es dunkel und nur das Licht eines iPads hinten im Raum sorgte dafür, dass man überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte. Es musste spät nachts sein, vielleicht auch schon früh am Morgen.  
Schwierig zu beurteilen, wenn man nur noch schlief.  
  
„Aódhan.“  
  
Er hatte gesehen, dass Merlin alleine in der Ecke saß, dass er wieder an etwas arbeitete, für das er keine Energie hatte. Aber seit er den Mann kannte, seitdem sie zusammen bei Kingsman eingestiegen waren, hatte er ihn noch nie am Rand seiner Belastbarkeit gesehen.  
Jetzt mit dem Job als Arthur und Merlin hatte er sich noch etwas ganz Großes aufgebürdet, aber so war er eben. Ein absoluter Junkie, nur dass seine Droge weder Alkohol noch Benzodiazepine waren. Merlin war einfach ein Mann, der fürs Arbeiten lebte und so oft und gerne Harry dagegen Interventionen unternommen hatte, er konnte es nicht ändern.  
  
Harry richtete sich etwas auf, um ihn besser zu sehen und sah direkt in seine grünen Augen, die ihn von der anderen Seite des Raumes musterten. Er musste nichts sagen, ehe Merlin aufstand und sich näher zu ihm setzte, auf Eggsys Sessel.  
  
„Eggsy hatte recht, weißt du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Deswegen hast du einen Knopf über deinem Bett hängen – der ist nicht zu Dekozwecken dort, den sollst du drücken, wenn du etwas hast, sturer Idiot.“  
  
Merlin zog seine Brille aus und rieb sich über die Augen, bevor er sich auf dem Bettgitter an Harrys Seite abstützte, zu ihm hinunter sah. Er musste es vorhin irgendwann hoch geklappt haben, merkte Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Scham Blut in seine Wangen trieb.   
Jetzt konnten sie ihm nicht mal mehr vertrauen, dass er ruhig in einem Bett liegen konnte.   
  
„Ihr habt mich ja gefunden.“   
  
„Ja, Harry, auf dem beschissenen Boden. Du hättest jetzt erheblich weniger Prellungen und die Wunde macht dein Gesicht nicht unbedingt hübscher.“   
  
Er räusperte sich und schaltete das gedimmte Nachttischlicht an, damit zumindest ein bisschen Licht im Zimmer war.   
Harry konnte es nicht weniger kümmern, was er tat. Ob das Licht brannte oder nicht, das hatte absolut gar keinen Einfluss auf sein Leben, genau so wenig, ob er jetzt Prellungen abbekommen hatte oder nicht. Er konnte doch sowieso nicht aufstehen, wo war also der Unterschied?   
  
„Oh nein, eine Platzwunde. Schlimm, ruft einen Notarzt, das war bestimmt die schlimmste Wunde, die du je bei einem Agenten gesehen hast.“  
  
Harry hob die Augenbraue, die nicht vom Verband verdeckt war. Das war schwieriger, als man annehmen konnte.   
Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Merlin kontern würde, dass er ihn aufziehen würde. So wie immer. Ihre ganze Freundschaft bestand eigentlich nur aus verbalen Schlagabtauschen, mal mehr mal weniger unter der Gürtellinie.   
  
Was er nicht erwartet hatte: Dass Merlins Blick weicher werden würde.  
  
„Du hast blutend auf dem Boden gelegen, krampfend. Beim Fallen hast du dir die Viggo und den ZVK – das Ding in deinem Hals –“  
  
„Ich weiß, was ein ZVK ist, ich hatte oft genug einen.“   
  
„– gezogen, also noch mehr Blut. Jetzt sei einfach Mal dankbar, dass ich noch hier war und nicht Eggsy dich blutend und halb leblos gefunden hat. Er ist immer noch fertig von Kentucky, ich will nicht wissen, was es mit ihm angerichtet hätte.“   
  
Das saß.  
  
Harry blinzelte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um sich Merlins grünen Augen entziehen zu können. Ja, er hatte Eggsy damals sein Passwort gegeben, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er zuerst eine ganze Kirche ausrotten und danach eine Kugel mit seinem Schädel abfangen würde.   
Seit Merlin ihn nach dem Koma mit Professor Arnold in den Ohren gelegen hatte, dass irgendjemand Zugang zu seinen privaten Daten haben musste, hatte er sich überlegt, wem er diesen Zugang geben wollte und bei Eggsy wusste er, dass er sie nicht missbrauchen würde.  
  
Bei Merlin... naja, manchmal mischte er sich einfach in Dinge ein, die ihn absolut nichts angingen.   
  
Er hatte sich einfach verkalkuliert. Hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Eggsy seinen vermeintlichen Tod beobachten würde – und dass es ihn so mitnehmen würde.   
Harry hatte dem Jungen doch nur helfen wollen, hatte ihn zu Kingsman gebracht und er war ein hervorragender Agent geworden. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansah, drohte sein Herz vor Stolz und Zuneigung zu bersten... er hatte niemals gewollt, dass er wegen ihm Schmerz empfinden musste. Nur anscheinend konnte er es nicht kontrollieren.  
  
„Er lag auf deinem Schoß“, sagte Harry leise und sah ihn wieder an. Gerade rechtzeitig, um den Wechsel zwischen seiner Mimik zu erkennen.  
Endlich mal hatte er ein Thema getroffen, das Merlin nicht erwartet hatte.  
  
„Das hast du bemerkt“, antwortete er flach.  
  
„Natürlich.“   
  
„Dann hast du wohl auch bemerkt, dass er sofort an das Bett gestürzt ist, um deine Hand zu halten, als du aus deinem Dornröschenschlaf erwacht bist?“  
  
War das... verletzter Stolz in seiner Stimme? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, solange er Merlin kannte, hatte er selten so etwas mitschwingen lassen. Das... nein.  
  
„Glaube kaum, dass die Gebrüder Grimm über Inhalationsnarkotika Bescheid wussten.“   
  
„Harry.“  
  
„Merlin.“   
  
Sie sahen sich eine Weile an, die tiefen Augenringe von Merlin gegen Harrys eingefallene Wangen. Früher hatten sie noch besser ausgehen, hatten mehr Lebensfreude in sich getragen. Irgendwann musste man auch an seinem Tiefpunkt ankommen, ja... aber musste das sein, solange man lebte?   
Der Tod war doch schon Tiefpunkt genug.  
  
„Sind du und er...“  
  
Harry wollte es nicht aussprechen. Merlin war sein ältester Freund und wenn es einen Menschen gab, dem er sämtliches Glück dieser Erde wünschte, dann wahrscheinlich ihm. Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, drehte sich Harrys Magen um und er war froh, dass er kein aktiver field agent war.  
Merlin hatte es verdient, glücklich zu sein.  
  
Was kümmerte es ihn? Harry war sowieso in keiner Verfassung, um überhaupt auf die Idee zu kommen, dass er und Eggsy... Er war sein Protégé, er hatte ihn vorgeschlagen. Er hatte verfickt noch ein Mal dafür gesorgt, dass er keinen Vater mehr hatte und in dieser misslichen Situation steckte und er würde nicht mal im Traum daran denken, seinen lästigen Gefühlen Taten folgen zu lassen.  
Mal völlig davon abgesehen, dass der Altersunterschied schon Grund genug sein sollte. Oder dass er ein Krüppel geworden war, der nicht mal im Bett ohne Gitter an den Seiten schlafen konnte. Oder in einen Beutel durch einen Schlauch pinkelte, weil er nicht aufstehen konnte.  
All die Sachen.   
  
„Wir waren. Nach Kentucky. Wir haben uns abgelenkt, es hat gut getan, jemanden zu haben.“   
  
Er sprach es nicht ganz aus. Jemanden zu haben, der genau so litt.  
Harry hatte Jahre in seiner Gesellschaft verbracht und er wusste, wenn mehr hinter seinen Worten steckte. Merlin war eben noch nie der emotionale Mensch gewesen und vermied es wo es nur ging, seine Gefühle mitzuteilen. Es musste schon die Welt untergehen, damit so etwas geschah und nachdem Harry monatelang der Meinung gewesen war, dass Merlin ihn hasste, weil er nicht besonders freundlich war, hatte er es allmählich begriffen.  
  
Sein Tod hatte Merlin getroffen, hatte Eggsy getroffen. Und in der Zeit mussten sie irgendwie zusammengefunden haben.  
Verständlich.  
  
Komplett logisch.  
  
Absolut kein Grund, dass sich in ihm alles zusammenzog. Hatten sie... natürlich hatten sie. Sie waren nicht mehr in der achten Klasse. Lächerlicher Gedanke.  
Nur... Merlin war nur zwei Jahre jünger als er.   
Hatte Eggsy das überhaupt nicht gestört?  
  
„Und warum genau teilst du mit ihm jetzt nicht mehr das Bett? Ist dir vielleicht auch mittlerweile aufgefallen, dass Eggsy jung genug ist, um dein Sohn zu sein?“  
  
Merlin schenkte ihm einen langen Blick und rieb sich mit den Fingern über seinen Handrücken. Soweit Harry das erkennen konnte, war dort aber nichts, egal wie sehr er sich konzentrierte.  
  
„Das fragst du noch? Gott, Harry, bist du wirklich so begriffsstutzig oder haben sie bei der OP doch einen Tupfer vergessen?“  
  
„Es kann nicht dein Ernst sein, seine Bewunderung für die Organisation auszunutzen, nur um ihn ins Bett zu bekommen. Ich dachte, du wärst besser als das.“  
  
Eggsy hatte früher viel mitgemacht, hatte Jahre lang unter Dean gelitten, der seine Position ausgenutzt hatte, der seine Gefühle für seine Familie ausgenutzt hatte. Und jetzt, da Harry ihn dort raus geholt hatte und ihm einen Job beschafft hatte, bei dem er sich nicht mehr vor Polizisten und Schlägertruppen fürchten musste, da kam der nächste Mann, der sich seine Späße mit ihm erlaubte?   
Und das auch noch Merlin.  
Er war schlau genug, er kannte die Daten, wahrscheinlich hatte er gewusst, wie er es am besten anstellte, hatte ihm Komplimente gemacht, allein mit dem Ziel, ihn flachzulegen.   
  
Harry merkte nicht, wie er sich in immer abstruseren Gedanken verlor, das einzige, was man wirklich messen konnte, war der Anstieg seiner Herzfrequenz auf dem Monitor.   
Die Jahre als Agent hatten ihm gut gelehrt, wie man seine Gefühle unterdrückte, aber ein solches Gerät konnte nicht einmal er austricksen.  
  
„Wenn dein Kopf nicht verbunden wäre, würde ich dir jetzt in dein Gesicht schlagen, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar“, sagte Merlin ruhig. Er sah nicht wütend aus, nicht verletzt. Nur so, als ob er dem dümmsten Kind dieser Welt eine vollkommen banale Sache erklärte.  
  
Sie hatten nur ein einziges Mal so Streit gehabt, dass sie in einer Prügelei geendet waren. Und nachdem das Blut aus den Wunden ihre Kleider verdreckt und die Schmerzen von gebrochenen Knochen zu groß geworden waren, war alles wieder gut gewesen.  
  
„Warum ich nicht mehr mit ihm schlafe? Du bist aus fucking Kentucky zurück gekommen, das ist passiert. Er war am Boden zerstört, als du gestorben bist. Kombinier eins und eins, Sherlock.“   
  
Harry sah ihn nur mit leerem Blick an. Deutete er da gerade an...? Das war doch lächerlich.   
Eggsy sah ihn nicht so, er hatte sich nur Sorgen gemacht, weil sie Freunde gewesen waren. Er war für ihn so was wie eine Vaterfigur gewesen, er hatte nicht... nicht wie Merlin das darstellte.  
  
„Schwachsinn.“  
  
Er strich sich mit seiner linken Hand über die rechte, nestelte mit dem Pflaster der Braunüle, die sie ihm in eine Vene schoben hatten. Die Infusion war schon lange leer und es war etwas Blut in den Schlauch zurück gelaufen.  
Trauten sich die Schwestern nicht, hineinzukommen, wenn Merlin hier war?   
  
„Der Junge ist mir wichtig, Merlin. Wenn ich sehe, dass du ihn verletzt, kann ich dir auch noch hier im Bett die Kehle mit einer Nadel aufschlitzen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?“   
  
Es war keine leere Drohung und Merlin wusste das.  
  
Harry sah ihn kühl an und es fehlte eigentlich nur noch ein Blitz am Nachthimmel, damit die Worte so rüber kamen, wie er sie haben wollte. Vielleicht hatten sie im Moment nichts mehr miteinander, aber er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Merlin ihm durch die Haare gestrichen hatte, als er auf seinem Schoß gelegen und geschlafen hatte. Eggsy hatte entspannt ausgesehen, die harten Linien auf seinem Gesicht, die sich in den letzten Wochen dort gebildet hatten, die waren fast weg gewesen.  
Und Merlin... Harry wollte es nicht akzeptieren, aber auch er hatte anders ausgesehen. Jünger.  
  
Merlin nickte, bevor er etwas auf seinem iPad drückte und es ihm auf den Schoß legte. Ein Video?   
Als er es startete blieb der Bildschirm allerdings schwarz und er konnte nur die Stimmen von Roxy und von Eggsy ausmachen. Laut den Hintergrundgeräuschen war es im Flugzeug, auf dem Weg zu seiner letzten Mission?  
  


„Wie geht es Harry?“ „Er wird schon wieder.“

  


„Wenn du wen brauchst, um darüber zu reden...“

  


„Alles okay, Rox, wirklich. Alles prima.“

  


„Eggsy...“  
„Nein, wirklich. Ich komm schon klar. Harry ist aus dem Koma aufgewacht, er ist stärker als wir alle. Er... er wird schon.“  
„Wenn wir zurück sind, wird es ihm schon viel besser gehen. Du wirst sehen.“

  


  
„Das will ich hoffen. Harry kann das, ich bin mir sicher. Er... Natürlich kann er das. Er muss das können. Ich brauche ihn.“  


  
  
Harry hatte sich das angehört, hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach hinten in das weiche Kissen gedrückt. Eggsy hatte sein Herz immer schon auf der Zunge getragen, aber das selbst zu hören...  
Er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Eggsys Stimme diesen verzweifelten Klang annahm, wollte nicht, dass die Falten wegen seinem Gesundheitszustand auf seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht erschienen.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr die Kontrolle über das, was passierte und zu sagen, dass es ihm Angst machte, war untertrieben.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen“, sagte Merlin und nahm das Gerät wieder an sich.  
„Nach 42 Stunden Wachsein steht mir das zu. Ich werde in meine Wohnung fahren, mich ins Bett legen, schlafen, duschen und wieder her fahren. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du etwas Anständiges zum Frühstück bekommst und du wirst im Gegenzug damit aufhören, Drama zu generieren, als wärst du 18. Der Junge kann für sich selbst entscheiden und wie du gerade gehört hast, hat er das bereits getan.“  
  
Merlin drückte seine Schulter und stand auf, noch ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Er ging raus, die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss und Harry war wieder alleine.   
Alleine zwischen den lauten Piepstönen der Infusomaten und seinen noch lauteren Gedanken.  
  
  
  


Ⓚ


	3. 3

Ⓚ

  
  
  
Eggsy konnte ganz gut schießen.  
  
Er war kein Profi, da fehlten ihm einfach die Jahre der Erfahrung und die Kindheit auf einem Schloss mit einer großen Jagd, aber er bekam es hin. Roxy zog ihn immer um Längen ab, aber Roxy war in allem gut, was sie tat, von daher war es keine Überraschung.  
  
Die Schießanlage von Kingsman war im zweiten Untergeschoss, umgeben von dicken Wänden. Es war nur eine Möglichkeit von vielen, seine Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, aber Eggsy fand sich immer öfter hier. Gerade weil es ruhig war, weil fast niemand her kam und er seine Gedanken für sich hatte, während seine Finger den kalten Lauf der Waffe umfassten.   
  
Der Regenschirm und seine Fäuste waren seine bevorzugten Methoden, aber ab und zu brauchte er auch einfach eine kleine Feuerwaffe, um seine Gegner niederzustrecken, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubte. Sie waren unelegant und klobig, wollten sich nicht so richtig seiner Hand anpassen.  
Seitdem Eggsy die Pistole von Dean gesehen hatte, seitdem er die Waffe für JB in der Hand gehalten hatte, seitdem war er sowieso nicht mehr so scharf drauf, was das alles anging.   
  
Die Glock 17 war ein besonders hässliches Modell. Komplett in schwarz gehalten und fast zur Hälfte aus Kunststoff – was sie besonders leicht machte, aber noch widerwärtiger. Gerade bei Kingsman hätte man denken können, dass sie auch Wert darauf legten, dass die Waffen nach etwas aussahen, aber Merlin hatte ihn nur lange angesehen und ihn dann gefragt, ob das sein Ernst sei.  
  
Harry hatte wohl immer die Tokarev TT-30 geführt, aber wenn Eggsy den Namen der Pistole nicht mal aussprechen konnte, dann war das kein gutes Zeichen. Eigentlich hätte er auch mit er schießen sollen, das war die Standardwaffe der Kingsman, aber so hässlich die Glock auch war, sie war immer noch besser.  
  
Die Zielscheiben bewegten sich, kamen auf ihn zu und drehten sich dann plötzlich weg – alles in allem eine ziemlich banale Übung, die ihm aber weiterhalf. Zum einen verbesserte er damit wirklich seine Genauigkeit und die Ruhe seiner Hände beim Schießen, aber zum anderen konnte er denken.  
Die Erschütterungen der Waffe in seinen Händen zogen durch seine Arme bis nach oben. Ein willkommenes Gefühl, seitdem er sich den Fuß verletzt hatte und immer noch durch die Gegend humpelte.  
  
Joggen war für die nächste Zeit abgeschrieben, genau so wie die meisten der Geräte im Fitnessraum. Shit. Wirklich.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite hatte Eggsy auch wirklich andere Probleme als zu wenig körperliche Betätigung. Sein Fuß heilte so oder so, aber er musste endlich mal den Wirrwarr seiner Gefühle packen und in einem Sack ganz hinten am Rand seines Bewusstseins verstauen.   
Dass Harry wieder operiert werden musste, das hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er vermutet hatte und in der Nacht hatte er sich kotzend vor dem Klo wieder gefunden, während Mr. Pickle ihn dabei beobachtet hatte.  
  
Als er am Morgen nicht mehr hatte schlafen können, hatte er sich die ersten Kartons besorgt und halbherzig befüllt. Sobald Harry wieder gut zu Fuß unterwegs war, würde er die medizinische Abteilung verlassen wollen und das wäre der Punkt, an dem Eggsy ausziehen musste.  
Wochen hatte er jetzt in dem Haus gelebt, hatte kaum etwas verändert. Selbst Harrys Anzüge hatte er im Schrank gelassen und seinen eigenen Kram über Stühlen drapiert, hatte aus dem Koffer gelebt. Es würde ihm schwer fallen, das Haus wieder zu verlassen – es war das einzige, das für ihn jemals Heimat gewesen war. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Wochen.  
  
Eggsys letzte Patrone schlug ein Loch in die Mitte der Zielscheibe und er grinste. Bitte. Er hatte es also immer noch drauf und wenn er wollte, traf er, was er wollte.   
  
Merlin hatte mit ihm nach der Sache mit Valentine darüber geredet, dass er erstaunlich oft die Leute mit einem Schuss durch den Schädel getötet hatte, aber Eggsy hatte alle Zweifel abgestritten.  
Es war eben die effektivste Methode, oder? Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass Harry... nein.  
Es war einfach am Schnellsten. Punkt.  
  
Er zog sich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren für eine kurze Pause. Wenn man lange dort stand, sammelte sich die Hitze unter den weichen Lederpolstern und so angenehm das auch war, nach ein paar Stunden hatten sich seine Ohrmuscheln auf ein Vielfaches seiner Körpertemperatur erwärmt.   
Eggsy setzte seine Wasserflasche an die Lippen, als ihn ein Räuspern hinter ihm zusammenfahren ließ. Die Flasche rutschte ab und ein kleiner Teil der Flüssigkeit benetzte seinen Anzug. Fuck.  
  
Er wirbelte herum und sah Percival hinter ihm stehen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Wie der Mann es immer schaffte, sich lautlos anzuschleichen, das würde Eggsy nie verstehen, aber bis jetzt hatte er kaum etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Von Merlin wusste er nur, dass er die meisten Undercovermissionen unternahm, dass das Unsichtbarsein einen Hauptteil seiner Arbeit ausmachte. Und weil Eggsy ein neugieriger Wichser war, hatte er sich in die Datenbank gehackt und sich die Informationen rausgezogen, die er haben wollte – die Suche war gelaufen, während er und Merlin im Bett gewesen waren.  
Einfache Ablenkungstaktik.  
  
Die Ausbeute war ziemlich gering gewesen. Seinen richtigen Namen hatte er nicht raus bekommen, aber immerhin, dass er 45 war und seit 21 Jahren dabei war. Ein hochgewachsener Mann, der selbst noch größer war als Harry und der mit seinen dunklen Haaren und den schwarzen Anzügen, die er stets trug, eine recht imposante Erscheinung abgeben konnte.  
Meistens hielt er sich allerdings im Hintergrund, er redete nicht viel und wenn, dann in einer derartigen Stimmlage, dass man genau wusste, dass man den Mann nicht verärgern wollte.  
  
Percival war die Ernsthaftigkeit in Person, seine Gesicht von tiefen Linien durchzogen und Eggsy konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er ihn jemals lachen gesehen hatte. Niemals hätte er ihn auf 45 geschätzt, eher sehr viel älter, aber das war keine Information, die er jemals öffentlich herausposaunen würde.  
Immerhin wusste er offiziell ja nichts über ihn.  
  
„Gott, erschrick mich nicht so.“   
  
Eggsy stellte die Wasserflasche sicher ab, sodass er sich nicht noch mehr damit versauen konnte und wischte sich verlegen über den nassen Fleck.  
Wunderbaren Eindruck vermittelt, wirklich gut.  
  
Er sah zu Percival und erkannte wie immer nichts in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Nichts verriet, warum er hier war und ihm beim Schießen beobachtete, nichts sagte ihm, wie lange er hier schon stand.  
Von Roxy wusste er, dass er wohl erst kürzlich auf einer Mission gewesen sein musste, aber wie lange er schon wieder hier war? Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung.  
  
„Deine Haltung ist zu verkrampft.“   
  
Eggsy blinzelte. Was?   
Er hatte mit Percival noch nie unter vier Augen geredet und jetzt stand er hier, Eggsy erwartete etwas Wichtiges und er... korrigierte seine Haltung?   
  
"Äh..."  
„Du musst die Knie leicht beugen, das Gewicht auf die Fußballen. Du triffst die Ziele mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, aber sobald du diesen Fehler in deiner Haltung korrigierst, werden sich auch die letzten Querschläger ausmerzen lassen.“   
  
Percival hatte sich keinen Millimeter berührt und Eggsy nickte langsam, bevor er seine Waffe wieder nachlud, Kopfhörer auf und schoss. War das seine Idee von Smalltalk?   
Vielleicht war er einfach ein komischer Zeitgenosse, immerhin hatte er Roxy abgewiesen, das musste ja etwas heißen, oder? Rox war fucking heiß, das konnte Eggsy sehen, er war ja nicht blind. Er hätte sie schon längst geknallt, wenn er nicht anderweitig interessiert wäre.  
  
Er korrigierte seine Haltung, in der festen Überzeugung, dass es nur Scheiß war. Er traf doch viele, da machte es keinen Unterschied ob –   
Oh man, es machte einen Unterschied. Dieser Pisser.  
  
Eggsy legte die Pistole vor sich ab, die Kopfhörer wieder runter, bevor er sich umdrehte, um ihm zu danken, aber hinter ihm, genau dort, wo Percival gestanden hatte, war keine Menschenseele mehr zu sehen.   
  
„Was zur Hölle“, murmelte er leise.   
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
„Ich hab dir Chinesisch mitgebracht.“   
  
Es war etwas komplizierter gewesen, mit seinem gipsartigen Verband durch die Gänge zu humpeln, während an seinem Arm eine weiße Tüte mit Takeout hing, aber er hatte es gerade so geschafft, allerdings ohne grazil auszusehen.  
Die Tür hatte er mit dem Ellbogen aufgestoßen und sich in seinen Sessel gesetzt, direkt neben Harry, der wach in seinem Bett lag und gerade dabei war, sich zu rasieren.  
  
Eggsy stellte das Essen auf den kleinen Nachttisch ab und wartete, bis er fertig damit war, auch das letzte störrische Haar von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. Er hätte ihm ja angeboten zu helfen, aber seitdem Harry es selbst hinbekam, lehnte er alles ab, was Eggsy ihm nur anbot.   
Selbst wenn es länger dauerte und Harry ab und zu Stellen übersah – er tat es dann so lange, bis es makellos war, der elendige Perfektionist.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich werde auf Diät gehalten?“  
  
Harry sah über den Rand seiner Brille zu ihm, ehe er mit der Klinge die letzten Haare entfernte. Vor ihm lag eine Nierenschale mit Wasser, in der er den Rasierer säuberte und daneben war das Rasierwasser, das er jetzt vorsichtig auf seine Haut auftrug. Die Schwestern schienen an alles gedacht zu haben – und vor allem hatten sie ihm geholfen, aus dem schrecklichen OP Hemd in ein Oberteil von Kingsman zu wechseln.  
Das weiße Hemd hatte eine ähnliche Farbe wie sein Oberkörper, aber der V-Schnitt ausschnitt ließ gefährlich viel von seinem Hals erkennen und Eggsy musste beim Anblick daran schlucken.  
  
„Oh bruv, ganz ehrlich, das Esse hier ist beschissen, du hast dir was Anständiges verdient.“  
  
Eggsy hielt ihm das Handtuch hin, damit er sich abtrocknen konnte, bevor er auf das Nicken von Harry wartete, damit er die Sachen von Bett auf die Seite stellen konnte.  
Natürlich hatte er jetzt wieder einen größeren Verband als vorher, seine Bewegungen waren noch sehr vorsichtig und langsam, aber Eggsy hatte schon ein Mal erlebt, wie er von Tag zu Tag besser geworden war und dass er sich jetzt schon rasieren konnte, das war ein Erfolg.   
Wirklich.  
  
Es machte seinen Tag gleich sehr viel besser, so erbärmlich das auch war.  
  
„Weißt du, es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn du mich nicht so nennen würdest.“   
  
Eggsy reichte ihm die gebratenen Nudeln mit Ente, ehe er das leichte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sah. Er sah müde und abgekämpft aus, wahrscheinlich wollte er auch nicht, dass er ihn bruv nannte, aber er stauchte ihn deswegen nicht zusammen. Nicht so richtig jedenfalls.  
  
„Dann Hazza. Oder Collywobbles? C. Fizzle? Da ist noch mehr, wo das herkommt.“   
  
Er hörte nur entrüstetes Schnauben, aber das war auch alles. Natürlich war er für ihn Harry, er würde für ihn immer Harry bleiben, egal, was er tat. Er war Harry No. 1 in seinem Leben und Prince Harry, Harry Potter und sogar Harry Styles konnten sich hinten anstellen.  
  
Sie saßen eine Weile nur da, genossen das viel zu gesalzene Essen, während draußen die Sonne unterging. Eggsy hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er so lange noch in der Schießanlage gewesen war – immerhin war er irgendwann mittags hier her gekommen, als er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, allein in Harrys Bett zu liegen. Und ja, es war immer noch seins, ganz egal, wie lange er schon dort wohnte.  
  
Die Abendsonne tauchte das kahle, helle Krankenzimmer in ein rötliches Licht und Eggsy musste nur ein Mal kurz aufstehen, um die Jalousien herunter zu lassen, damit das Licht nicht direkt in Harrys Auge fiel.   
Warum sie die Krankenzimmer so extrem kahl gehalten hatten, das wusste auch nur der Architekt selbst. Klar, es musste hygienisch sein und alles, aber hätte Wandfarbe wirklich etwas daran geändert? Oder ein Bild? Sie musste nicht mal in dem Raum hier operieren!  
  
Als sie gegessen hatten, fragte Harry ihn nach seinem Tag. Wenn sie jetzt in seinem Haus gewesen wären, dann hätte er ihm bestimmt einen Martini dazu angeboten, aber das wäre nur das Tüpfelchen auf dem i gewesen.  
Immerhin interessierte Harry das, was er zu sagen hatte. Er sah es in seinem Auge, wie er sich zu ihm hinüberlehnte und ihm zuhörte, wenn er erzählte. Zuhause war das nie so gewesen, Michelle hatte nur gesehen, dass er seinen Mund bewegt hatte, aber sie hatte es nie verstanden. Hatte sich immer um andere Sachen gekümmert.  
  
„Ich hab Percival in der Schießanlage getroffen“, sagte Eggsy irgendwann. Der Vorfall war immer noch zu seltsam, damit er ihn verstehen konnte – und mittlerweile fürchtete er sich, dass er es sich eingebildet hatte.   
  
„Ah. Ja, er ist heute Morgen von einer Mission gekommen. Merlin hat mir davon erzählt.“   
  
„Merlin war hier?“  
  
Anscheinend waren das die falschen Worte, die aus Eggsys Mund kamen, ohne dass er überlegt hatte. Aber woher konnte er das auch wissen? Hier lag nichts, was auf seine Präsenz hindeuten würde und Eggsy schätzte ihn nicht so ein, als ob er einfach zum Schwätzchen auf eine Tasse Kaffee vorbeikam.  
Bei Eggsy hatte er das zumindest nie getan. Verdammt, er hatte ihm noch nicht mal seinen Namen verraten.  
  
Harrys Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren und seine Hand um die Decke verkrampfte sich kaum merklich.  
Was...  
  
„Wir frühstücken zusammen“, sagte Harry. Die Worte kamen seltsam gepresst aus seinem Mund und während Eggsy sich nicht bewegen konnte wie ein Reh, das von den hellen Lichtern eines Autos geblendet wurde, setzte Harry wieder an.  
  
„Merlin ist mein ältester Freund“, begann er langsam, unsicher.  
„Aber er kann ein Pisser sein. Und das ist nicht mal so hart ausgedrückt, wie es eigentlich angemessen wäre. Also wenn du und er–“  
  
Oh. Oh.   
  
Binnen Sekunden war Eggsy Blut in sein Gesicht gestiegen und seine Wangen glühten. Harry war nicht sauer, er versuchte ihn zu warnen.  
Vor Merlin.  
Weil er irgendwie rausbekommen haben musste, dass er und Eggsy... oh fuck.   
  
„Nein, nein, Harry, so ist das nicht“, stotterte er.  
  
Eggsy fasste sich an die Stirn, bevor er beide Hände hochhob. Oh Gott, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass er das heraus fand, dass irgendjemand es heraus fand. Was dachte er jetzt? Dass er direkt in die Arme seines besten Freundes geflüchtet war, nachdem er... Aber er und Harry hatten nie etwas miteinander gehabt, er hatte gar kein Recht darauf, sich einzumischen.  
  
Oh Gott.  
  
„Das... das ist alles vorbei, ehrlich, bruv.“   
  
Er bekam kaum einen kohärenten Gedanken zu fassen, während ihm die Welt um ihn herum rasend schnell vorkam. Er musste irgendwas sagen, er musste irgendwas machen, aber vor ihm war Harry, der den Kopf schief legte und ihn aus seinem Auge musterte mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Ich hatte nie vor... ach egal, es ist einfach passiert. Aber es ist vorbei und deswegen ist es auch nicht erwähnenswert, ja?“  
  
Warum kümmerte es Harry überhaupt? Gab es Regeln bei Kingsman, die verboten, dass die Agenten untereinander miteinander schliefen? Aber Merlin war noch nicht mal ein Agent...  
Also so wie Eggsy das sah, gab es diese Möglichkeit und noch zwei andere.  
Entweder Harry war eifersüchtig, was er aber als die unrealistischste Möglichkeit von allein einschätzte. Er war Harry Hart, er war sicher nicht eifersüchtig, weil Eggsy jemand anderen flach legte, pft. Lächerlich.  
Das war so, als ob Colin Firth auf einmal bei ihm klingelte und ihm sagte, dass er ihn heiraten wollte. Ja, passierte halt niemals, aber Gedanke war schön.   
  
Die letzte Variante war die, dass Harry sich als Vaterfigur verstand und aufpasste, damit er keinen beschissenen Partner an Land zog.  
Und das, das war die beschissenste Variante vor allem.  
  
Er konnte damit leben, wenn Harry hetero war. Dann hätte er sowieso keine Chance.  
Er konnte auch damit leben, wenn er generell niemanden in seinem Alter datete oder mit jungen Männer nicht schlief, okay.  
Aber er konnte nicht damit leben, wenn Harry ihn nicht mal als potentiellen Sexpartner sah. Noch nicht mal das.  
  
Deswegen wollte er diese Möglichkeit gar nicht in Betracht ziehen und sich lieber in seinen Traumschlössern verstecken, die Tür hinter sich verrammeln und so tun, als ob draußen nichts vor sich ging.  
  
„Ich will nur nicht, dass er dir weh tut“, sagte Harry sanft und falls Eggsy es gerade hinbekommen hatte, seinen Puls nach unten zu drücken, so schoss geradewegs wieder nach oben.  
Harry sorgte sich, dass Merlin ihm das Herz brechen würde? Hatte... er das richtig verstanden?   
  
„Wenns nur das ist“, sagte Eggsy und lächelte.   
„Da hab ich schon Schlimmeres erlebt, damit mich so was schocken kann.“   
  
Er beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Unterarm. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte er, wie sich Gänsehaut auf seiner warmen Haut ausbreitete. Auf seiner und auf Harrys.  
  
„Keine Sorge.“   
  
Harrys Tod hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als es die Sache mit Merlin jemals könnte. Gut, allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es Merlin irgendwann mal treffen konnte, da zog sich Eggsy die Kehle zusammen – aber wenn er dann daran dachte, dass Harry kalt unter der Erde lag, konnte er kaum noch atmen.   
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Eggsy hatte sich in sein Training gestürzt, während sein Fuß geheilt war. Zum ersten Mal hatte er Zeit, sich durch Bücher zu wälzen, sie mit in Harrys Krankenzimmer zu nehmen und ihm Fragen zu stellen.   
Vielleicht kannte Eggsy ein paar der Filme, die Harry auch kannte, aber von Büchern war er nie besonders Fan gewesen. Die Klassiker, ja, pft, die hatte es halt gegeben. Sie hatten auch bei ihm im Regal gestanden, er hatte die ganzen alten Bücher von seinem Vater aufgehoben, aber er hatte sich nie dazu überwinden können, sie zu lesen.  
  
Jetzt aber, wenn er abends bei Harry saß oder ihm Gesellschaft bei der Krankengymnastik leistete, konnte er sich mit ihm über die Bücher unterhalten... und zum ersten Mal konnte er Sachen wie Hemingway wirklich genieße.  
Okay, nein, die Klassiker waren immer noch anstrengend. Aber sie waren bei Weitem spannender, als wenn er sie alleine las.   
  
Nach und nach wurde sein Bein besser, er konnte es wieder leicht belasten und auch bei Harry machten sich die Fortschritte bemerkbar. Der Verband kam ab, ein kleinerer Verband kam.   
  
Aber der Zeitpunkt, an dem Eggsys Herz leichter wurde, war der, als er Harry morgens besuchen wollte, bevor er eine leichte Laufrunde einlegte – und ihn nicht im Bett vor fand wie sonst..   
  
„Guten Mor– Harry.“   
  
Er lehnte sich atemlos gegen den Türrahmen und brauchte einen Moment, um das Bild einzufangen.  
  
Harry saß in einem Rollstuhl am Tisch, gekleidet in den dunkelroten Morgenmantel von Kingsman, der sich an seinen Körper schmiegte. Er hatte ihn in der Taille gebunden, über dem weißen Pyjama.   
In der Hand hielt er eine Tasse Kaffee, vor ihm lag die Morgenzeitung, die er mit seiner anderen Hand festhielt. Die Morgensonne erhellte das Zimmer und tauchte die Szenerie in ein malerisches, helles Licht.  
  
Das war der Moment, in dem Eggsy wusste, dass alles wieder werden würde. Dass er alles hinbekommen würde, völlig egal wie lange es dauerte.   
Immerhin hatten die Ärzte ihm prophezeit, dass es noch ewig dauern würde, bis er aus dem bett hinauskommen würde – und hier saß er nun, mit gewaschenen und nach hinten gekämmten Haaren, die Brille auf der Nase.   
  
Er sah atemberaubend gut aus.  
  
„Tatsächlich ein guter Morgen, in der Tat.“   
  
Harry sah ihn an und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. Er konnte seine weißen Zähne sehen, die Grübchen in seinen Wangen und fuck, er musste an sich halten, um nicht auf zu zu laufen und ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Er würde sich einfach an ihn schmiegen, die Nase in seinem Hals vergraben und ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
  
„Freut mich, dass es dir besser geht.“   
  
Harry nickte und stellte die Kaffeetasse ab. Neben ihm lag ein Teller mit ein paar Krümeln darauf.   
  
„Ich will dich nicht von deinem Lauf abhalten“, sagte Harry, als die Stille zwischen ihnen immer breiter wurde. Eggsy konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen und sich abzustützen, weil sonst seine Knie unter ihm nachgegeben hätten.  
  
„Ja, das... ich... äh, stimmt. Ich komme später noch mal vorbei, mach nichts Blödes und fall aus dem Ding, ja?“  
  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue und Eggsy zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern. Kleiner Witz.  
  
„Bis später.“  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

 

 

Seine jähe gute Laune wurde unterbrochen und auch aus dem versprochenen ‚später’ wurde nichts.   
  
Er konnte jetzt wieder laufen, selbst wenn er nicht so belastbar war wie vorher, aber er war fit genug für den Einsatz. Momentan trainierte Kingsman einige Kandidaten für die Positionen, die während der Sache mit Valentine plötzlich unbesetzt geworden waren.  
Eggsy sah die Jungen und Mädchen öfter auf dem Trainingsgelände. Mal mit Merlin an ihrer Seite, mal ohne.   
  
Die vielen Neuen bedeuteten auch, dass sie im Moment erhebliche Personalschwierigkeiten hatten, was die Missionen anging. Eggsy hatte viele übernommen, Roxy ging auf dem Zahnfleisch. Alle verfügbaren Agenten rissen sich zusammen, aber sie waren an den Grenzen ihrer Belastbarkeit angekommen – und das merkte man deutlich.  
  
Gerade deshalb konnte Eggsy es verstehen, dass Merlin ihn auf dem Rückweg seines Laufs angefunkt hatte, damit er in seinem Büro vorbeikam. Verstehen ja – akzeptieren nein.   
  
Eggsy hatte noch nicht einmal geduscht, er war auf direktem Weg in sein Büro gegangen. Den Kiesweg entlang, die Treppen hoch und mit dem Aufzug nach unten. Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, warum Merlin sein Büro unbedingt unterirdisch haben wollte, aber so störte ihn das Licht nicht, wenn er sich an seinen Bildschirmen zu schaffen machte.  
  
Dort, wo er Nacht war, war Harry Tag.  
  
„Was in Teufels Namen ist denn sowichtig, dass es keine Sekunde mehr warten kann?“, motzte Eggsy, als er die schwere Eichenholztür aufstieß.   
Und erst Mal direkt in die Augen von Percival sah, der schon im Büro war und sich zusammen mit Merlin umgedreht hatte.  
Ach fuck. So viel zum Thema guter Eindruck.  
  
„Galahad.“   
  
Merlin saß in seinem Sessel, hatte sein Clipboard in der Hand und trug einen dunkelblauen Pullover. Mh. Auch nicht schlecht.  
Er hatte schon die wichtigsten Details auf den Bildschirmen hinter sich aufgespielt und Eggsy ahnte nichts Gutes.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, dich so schnell wieder losschicken zu müssen, aber wir haben Hinweise darauf bekommen, dass ein uns bekannter Mann das Debakel von Kingsman überlebt hat und sich jetzt rächen will.“  
  
Merlin drückte auf einen Knopf und hinter ihm wurde ein Bild eingeblendet. Braune Locken, große Nase, arroganter Blick... Charlie Hesketh, unverkennbar.  
Eggsy hätte den Typen auf Meilen weit wieder erkannt und allein beim Gedanken an den Schmierlappen lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte lange genug unter seinen lächerlichen Versuchen von Hänseleien leben müssen und viel zu oft hatte er ihm eine auf seine perfekt operierte Fresse eine drauf geben wollen.   
Vielleicht hatte er dieses Mal die Chance dazu.  
  
Neben ihm hatte sich auch Percival versteift, als er das Bild betrachtet hatte. Immerhin hatten sie sich zu fünft angesehen, wie er den letzten Test verkackt hatte, wie er da im Dreck auf den Bahngleisen gelegen und alles heraus posaunt hatte, was er über Kingsman gewusst hatte.  
Diese miese Ratte.  
  
„Euer Ziel ist nicht, ihn zu töten. Meiner Information nach hat er sich in Paris verschanzt und hat eine Reihe fähiger Männer um sich versammelt. Hier ist er, auf der Gala von Chopard gestern Abend.“   
  
Ein Bild von Charlie, unverkennbar. Er tanzte mit einer ganz hübschen, aber mittelalten Frau auf der Tanzfläche. Braune Haare, komisches Kleid, definitiv gebotoxte Stirn.  
Prostituierte er sich jetzt schon für die reicheren Damen der Gesellschaft für ein bisschen Prestige? Würde zumindest zu ihm passen.   
  
„Das hier“, sagte er und tippte auf das Bild der Frau, vergrößerte es.   
  
„Ist Nicola Giancomelli. Die älteste Tochter vom Chopard CEO, Luca Giancomelli, und gleichzeitig diejenige, die das ganze Unternehmen mal erben wird. Da er seit mehreren Wochen mit einem Mediainfarkt – Schlaganfall, Eggsy – im Krankenhaus liegt, verwundert es mich nicht im Geringsten, dass sich Charlie in Ihrer Gegenwart aufhält. Selbst, wenn sie mehr als doppelt so alt ist.“   
  
Eggsy legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete das Gesicht der Frau. Und sie stand also auf junge Männer? Gut, hässlich war sie nicht, aber... naja. Geld konnte viel ausrichten.  
  
„Heute Abend ist eine Party, bei der die größten Schmuckhersteller ihre Zusammenarbeit beteuern, um die Edelsteine nachhaltiger zu fördern. Jedenfalls wird Nicola Giancomelli als Vertreterin von Chopard da sein – und wir vermuten, dass Charlie als ihr Plus One auftaucht.“   
  
Eggsy nickte. Soweit...  
  
„In der Zeit wird er nicht zuhause sein. Ich habe Lamorak seit einer Woche damit beauftragt alles auszukunden und wir haben einen Weg gefunden, in die Wohnung zu kommen und wieder raus. Wir brauchen die Dokumente, die er in seinem Safe hat, die werden uns unter Umständen Hinweise darauf geben, was genau er vorhat.“   
  
Percival nahm die Akte entgegen, die Merlin ihm hinhielt und Eggsy stellte sich neben ihn, um die Daten der Mission zu überfliegen.   
  
„Wieso sollte er irgendwas vorhaben? Kann doch sein, dass er sich einfach nur mit ein paar reichen Bonzen in Paris rumtreibt?“  
  
Eggsy sah verwirrt zu Merlin. Dann hatte er ein paar Schlägertypen um sich herum versammelt, und?   
Vielleicht machte er sein Geld mit Drogen und wollte keine Kugel mit dem Schädel abfangen?   
  
„Oh, er hat uns gedroht“, sagte Merlin mit einer Leichtigkeit, sodass Eggsy die schlagfertige Antwort im Hals stecken blieb.  
  
„Er hat was?! Und du hältst das nicht für erwähnenswert? Nein?“   
  
„Vor einer Woche kam der fein säuberlich abgetrennte Kopf des Schäferhundes in einer Box hier an. Victoria hat fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als sie die Post geöffnet hat. Es ist unverwechselbar Charlies Hund, alle wurden damals gechipt.“   
  
„Vielleicht... vielleicht ist er ganz normal gestorben und jemand hat ihm danach den Kopf abgeschnitten?“  
  
Eggsy hatte keine gute Vorahnung. Noch gab es die Hoffnung, dass das alles nur ein irrer Zufall war, dass irgendjemand wollte, dass Charlie verdächtig aussah.  
Der Hund konnte ja ganz normal gestorben sein...   
  
„Dass der Kopf nach dem Tod entfernt wurde, davon geht unser Gerichtsmediziner aus. Aber was die Todesursache angeht... Die kennen wir nicht.  
Wir wissen allerdings, dass die Schusswunde, die wir im Kadaver gefunden haben, definitiv nicht tödlich war. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Schuss abgefeuert wird, verletzt die Kugel Blutgefäße und nur beim lebendigen Organismus blutet es noch in erheblichen Mengen ins Gewebe. Man kann es also gut genug unterscheiden.  
Die Wunde wurde erst nach dem Tod des Tieres zugefügt.“  
  
Oh. Oh nein.   
  
„Wo... wohin hat er geschossen? Wohin, Merlin?“  
  
Eggsy sah Merlin flehend an.   
Bitte sag es nicht.  
Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, er konnte Merlins angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck deuten. Der ältere Mann wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und er konnte ganz genau beobachten, wie er mit den Worten rang. Diese Information hätte er ihm nicht gegeben, wenn Eggsy nicht nachgefragt hätte, nicht so detailliert.   
  
„Er hat dem Hund ins linke Auge geschossen, aus gut einem halben Meter Entfernung.“   
  
Eggsy wurde blass. Der Raum um ihn war mit einem Schlag eiskalt und drückte mit unbarmherziger Kraft auf ihn.   
Seine Lungen bekamen keine Luft mehr, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, egal wie tief er atmete.  
  
Das... nein.   
Das war nicht nur eine Drohung gegen Kingsman. Charlie hatte mit Valentine sicher geredet, er hatte ihm erzählt, was passiert war und wenn er...  
Oh Gott.  
  
„Ich... ich muss kurz was trinken“, murmelte Eggsy hastig und stürzte nach draußen, auf dem direkten Weg in die Toilette am anderen Ende des Gangs. Er würgte schon vorher, die Kotze brannte ihm ein Loch in seinen Rachen, aber er schaffte es noch rechtzeitig bis zur Toilettenschüssel, ehe der ganze Schwall mit einem Platschen im Wasser landete.  
Kotze klebte überall an der weißen Keramik, am Rand und der beißende, saure Geruch brachte Eggsy noch Mal zum Würgen.   
  
Charlie wusste von Harry.   
  
Eggsy war so scheiß egal, was mit ihm selbst passierte, ob er lebte oder starb. Er wollte nur, dass seine Mutter und seine Schwester gut versorgt waren, der Rest war ihm so piss egal.   
Aber er hatte Harry schon ein Mal verloren und die Drohung ließ alte Wunden aufbrechen.  
Gerade als er dachte, dass er die schlimmsten Albträume hinter sich gelassen hatte, gerade als er dachte...  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte und er musste sich noch nicht mal umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.  
  
„Komm her“, sagte Merlin und drückte die Spülung, bevor er sich neben ihn kniete und ihm durch die Haare strich. Es war schon fast peinlich, wie sich Eggsy in seine Berührung lehnte, wie seine Hände nicht mehr die Toilette sondern seinen Oberkörper umklammerten.   
  
„Er ist sicher hier.“   
  
Seine Worte murmelte er direkt in sein Ohr, während er über seinen Rücken strich. Genau die selben Muster, die ihn damals schon beruhigt hatten. Merlins Präsenz war nicht so einnehmend wie die von Harry, sie war komplett anders.  
Er beruhigte ihn, brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden. Gerade jetzt, wenn er am Rand einer Panikattacke war, dann reichte die Umarmung aus, das langsame Atmen seines Aftershaves, damit er wieder runterkam und nur noch die Tränen auf seinen jetzt nassen Wangen spürte.  
  
„Danke“, flüsterte Eggsy heiser.  
  
Sein Mund schmeckte nach Kotze, er kniete mit Merlin auf den teuren Fliesen in der Toilette und der Kronleuchter warf funkelndende Lichter auf sein ruiniertes Gesicht.  
Fuck. Hastig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und über den Mund, strich sich durch die Haare, bevor er sich aufrappelte. Gerne wäre er noch länger in der Umarmung verblieben.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, Eggsy. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es dich so treffen würde, ich habe falsch kalkuliert.“   
  
Merlin ließ eins der flauschigen Handtücher unter dem Wasserhahn nass werden, hielt es Eggsy hin, damit er sich damit übers Gesicht fahren konnte.  
  
Das Ding war ja: Eggsy hatte selbst nicht erwartet, dass er... naja.   
Die Sache mit Harry war vielleicht noch nicht solange her, aber er hatte ihn noch am Morgen lebendig und sitzend im Krankenzimmer gesehen, er wusste, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Er wusste, dass er lebte.  
  
Und dennoch hatte sich sein Körper dazu entschieden, die kläglichen Reste seines Frühstücks hinaus zu würgen.  
  
„Wir haben keine anderen Agenten, die wir schicken können. Ich würde die Missionen anders verteilen, wenn ich könnte. Glaub mir das Eggsy.“   
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Schmeckte Blut.  
  
„Ich werde Percival nachher noch gesondert briefen. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, dir Zutritt zu Charlies Wohnung zu verschaffen, Percival wird ihn auf der Party im Auge behalten. Du wirst ihn nicht mal zu Gesicht bekommen.“  
  
„Weiß Harry davon?“, fragte Eggsy und hasste sich, wie sehr seine Stimme zitterte. Er bekam es nicht mal hin, hierbei ruhig zu bleiben. Wie sollte das dann erst bei der beschissenen Mission werden?   
Er konntebei ihm nicht rational sein, er konnte es einfach nicht.  
  
„Nein. Bis wir nicht einwandfrei bewiesen haben, dass eine Bedrohung vorliegt, ist diese Information streng geheim. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wurden allerdings verschärft.“   
  
Das... das machte Sinn. Er bewunderte Merlin dafür, dass er in diesen Situationen immer noch einen klaren Kopf behalten konnte, dass er in den verzweifelsten Situationen kühl wirkte. Er war nicht ohne Grund einer ihre unentbehrlichsten Männer, ohne ihn ginge die Organisation schneller in den Arsch, als dass sie „Oxfords, nicht Budapester“ sagen konnten.  
  
„Wann muss ich los? Ich... ich wollte zum Mittagessen–“  
  
„Sofort.“   
  
Merlin hielt ihm die Akte hin, die er offenbar mit ins Bad genommen hatte und kurz auf einer Ablage mit Handtüchern zwischengelagert hatte, als er sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.   
Das konnte er sich allerdings immer noch auf dem Flug durchlesen, Eggsy brauchte erst Mal noch Waffen. Und vielleicht einen neuen Anzug.  
  
„Ich kann ihm Bescheid sagen... und ich sorge dafür, dass er auch etwas isst. Komm, Galahad. Du bist spät dran.“   
  
Als ob sich sein Körper von seinem Verstand gelöst hatte, nickte er nur geistesgegenwärtig und folgte ihm. Das war alles etwas schnell gegangen, er hatte die Informationen bekommen, war zusammengebrochen und gleich saß er im Flugzeug nach Paris?  
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Immerhin war es nur eine Stunde bis nach Paris, dachte er, während er Percival gegenüber im Jet saß.  
Mit Roxy waren die Flüge wenigstens lustig. Sie konnten sich betrinken, sie konnten ein bisschen lästern, aber... Percival? Der war weder besonders lustig, noch trank er Alkohol, noch war er so heiß, dass Eggsy freiwillig vor ihm auf Knie gegangen wäre. Er war einfach nur der ernste Onkel von Kingsman, vor dem jeder ein bisschen Angst hatte.  
  
„Du hast also Roxy vorgeschlagen?“  
  
Er wurde wahnsinnig, wenn er nicht wenigstens ein bisschen reden konnte. Die Akte hatte er jetzt auch schon zum dritten Mal durchgesehen und die wurde auch nicht spannender.   
Wenn das ein Roman gewesen wäre, dann hätte Eggsy ihm nur einen Stern auf Amazon gegeben.  
  
„Ja.“   
  
Percival saß da einfach, mit seiner perfekt nach hinten gekämmten Frisur und seinen dunkelbraunen Augen, mit denen er ihn musterte. Sie waren dunkler als die von Harry, die eher Schokolade glichen. Dunkle Schokolade, wenn sie in der Sonne etwas geschmolzen war... aber die von Percival waren einfach nur schwarz.   
  
„Kanntest du sie vorher?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Beste Mission aller Zeiten. Zum Glück flogen sie nur nach Paris und nicht ans andere Ende der Welt.  
  
„Gesprächig bist du nicht gerade, oder?“  
  
„Ich sehe nicht, was das mit unserer Mission zu tun hat, Galahad.“   
  
Irgendwie konnte Eggsy sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Mann zu einer Beziehung fähig war. Mal abgesehen von dem ganzen Drama, das er selbst sein Liebesleben nannte, lenkte er sich generell gerne mit anderer Leute Probleme davon ab und das hier war perfekt dafür.  
Was hatte Roxy noch gleich gesagt? Ihr Bruder war Lancelot gewesen und Percival war mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Dann war Lancelot wahrscheinlich genau so ein Langeweiler wie er gewesen.  
  
„Nennt sich Smalltalk. Kam auch in der Ausbildung vor, sorgt dafür, dass sich ein bisschen Vertrauen aufbaut, weißt du? Woher soll ich wissen, dass du mich nicht einfach bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit verrätst, wenn ich dich nicht kenne?“  
  
„Wir sind beide Kingsmen.“   
  
„Jaaa, aber Chester King war auch Arthur. Verstehst du mich, bruv? Das heißt gar nichts mehr.“   
  
Er hörte, wie Percival aufschnaubte und lehnte sich zurück. Okay, irgendwann knackte er seine harte Schale auch noch, das konnte schon nicht so schwer sein, oder?   
Roxy mochte ihn schließlich auch und das konnte nichts Schlechtes bedeuten. Für gewöhnlich war ihr Geschmack nicht so katastrophal, dass Eggsy sich darauf nicht verlassen konnte.   
  
„Okay, andere Sache. Was sollte die creepy Aktion da neulich? Wie lange standest du da schon?“   
  
Percival legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an. Natürlich war sein Gestell schwarz, eine andere Farbe wäre für ihn nie in Frage gekommen. Immer schön dunkel, damit man auch ja geheimnisvoll wirkte.   
  
„In der Schießanlage? Vielleicht zwanzig Minuten.“  
  
Zwanzig Minuten?  
  
„Und dir kam nicht in den Sinn, dich bemerkbar zu machen? Nein?“  
  
„Aufgrund deiner aggressiven Schussweise musste ich befürchten, durchlöchert zu werden, sollte ich dich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen.“   
  
Hm. Da übertrieb er, Eggsy hatte nicht so instabil gewirkt, dass er ihn bei einer kleinen Berührung erschossen hätte, oder?   
Nein, er hatte seinen shit beisammen und er wäre nur ein bisschen erschrocken, wahrscheinlich sogar weniger, als mit dem beschissenen Räuspern.  
  
„Und was wolltest du da?“   
  
„Ich kam rein zufällig vorbei und bemerkte, dass deine Haltung verbesserungsbedürftig war.“  
  
Er bekam wohl keine wirkliche Antwort, oder? Gott, er musste den Mann mal abfüllen, vielleicht konnte er ihn dann ja auch über Roxy ausfragen. Oder über die Sache mit dem ehemaligen Lancelot, denn wenn er mit einem Agenten geschlafen hatte, mehrere Jahre lang, dann konnte es ja eigentlich keine Regeln dagegen geben...   
  
„Okay, Perc‘. Schauen wir doch mal, wie wir das mit der Mission anstellen, wenn Smalltalk nicht so deins ist.“   
  
Eggsy hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er bei der Erwähnung des Spitznamens blass geworden war. Es war nur ein leichter Farbunterschied aber zusammen mit dem geschockten Ausdruck in seinen Augen gab er ein Bild ab, das Eggsy sowieso nicht hätte deuten können, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte.   
  
  
  


Ⓚ

  
  
  
  
Einfache Mission.   
  
Percival hatte sich in Schale geworfen und war auf der Party aufgetaucht, aber dadurch, dass so viele Menschen da waren, konnte er sich so weit von Charlie aufhalten, damit er ihn nicht bemerkte.   
  
Währenddessen war Eggsy zu der Wohnung gefahren, hatte sich auf dem Gebäude gegenüber stationiert und dann, als es endlich dunkel geworden war, hatte er ein Seil über die Balustraden gespannt und war geräuschlos hinüber geglitten.   
  
Charlie wohnte in einem hohen, altbackenen Haus mit pompösen Balkonen und verzierten Fenstern – genügend Möglichkeiten, um sich an der Fassade nach unten zu hangeln.   
Sie hatten es während der Ausbildung gelernt, dass eine glatte Oberfläche am schwierigsten zu besteigen war, aber seine Vorliebe für Prunk und Luxus hatte ihn im Endeffekt mal wieder zu Fall gebracht.  
Oder würde es noch.  
  
„Bin auf der anderen Seite“, flüsterte Eggsy und löste das Seil wieder, bevor er in seine Tasche griff und die neuste Machenschaft von Merlin aktivierte.   
Es war ein Update der Zigarrenbox, die früher wirklich nichts gekonnt hatte, außer Zigarren vor Unheil zu beschützten. Jetzt hatte er ein Störsignal daraus gebastelt, das man mit einem kleinen Knopf hinter der Lasche aktivieren konnte.   
Wie genau es funktionierte, das musste Eggsy nicht unbedingt wissen, aber er stellte es auf die vorher berechnete Position am Satelliten und klebte es fest.  
So.  
  
Damit war das Problem mit dem Funk schon mal gelöst. Es verschaffte ihm mehr Zeit, sobald die Alarmanlage losging und er nicht in der Lage war, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
„Sehr gut, Galahad.“   
  
Eggsy grinste und sicherte sich an der Halterung des Satelliten ab, bevor er sich zu dem Fenster im Bad hinunterließ. Sprengte das Glas aus dem Rahmen – selbst dickes Glas hielt nicht Merlins Bomben statt – und ließ sich elegant in das hell marmorierte Bad gleiten.  
  
„Man, man Charlie, protzen und klotzen“, murmelte er leise, während er sich umsah. Mitten in dem riesigen Badezimmer, das man eigentlich schon nicht mehr ‚Zimmer’ nennen konnte, erhob sich ein Podest aus Marmor, in das eine Badewanne eingelassen worden war. An jeder Seite dazu befanden sch Stufen, gesäumt von in den Boden eingelassenen Lichtern.   
An der Decke war ein riesiger Spiegel angebracht, damit sich Charlie beim Wichsen selber beobachten konnte.  
  
Fuck, Eggsy hatte noch nie so ein teuer aussehendes Bad gesehen und Kingsman geizte nicht gerade mit Geld. Die Armaturen waren alle vergoldet, der Spiegel über den Waschbecken in einen massiven Rahmen eingefasst.  
Das hier kostete vermutlich mehr als die Estates, einzig und allein das beschissene Badezimmer.  
  
„Neben dem Spiegel ist eine kleine Einkerbung. Wenn du auf den Knopf oberhalb drückst, müsstest du einen Code eingeben können.“   
  
Eggsy tat, was Merlin ihm sagte und tatsächlich, auf den Spiegel wurde eine Tastatur projiziert.   
Charlie hatte vielleicht schicke, neue Technologie installieren lassen, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man ihn altmodisch ausspionieren würde. War er wirklich so blöd, wie er aussah?   
  
„Habs.“  
  
Er gab den Code ein, den Merlin ihm sagte und der Spiegel klappte mit einem leisen Klicken zur Seite.  
Ein Tresor war in die Wand gebaut, ein ziemlich großes Teil, das für Eggsy wenig Probleme darstellte. Viel eher war das die Alarmanlage, die zwischenzeitlich zu piepsen begonnen hatte und ihn unter einen gewissen Zeitdruck stellte.   
  
Nur ein bisschen.  
  
Die Tür des Safes schwang zur Seite auf, Eggsy hatte schon seinen Rucksack geöffnet, um die Dokumente darin zu verstauen.  
Aber im Safe befand sich kein Ordner, kein Papier. Keine Geheimnisse, die Charlie dort sicher verstaut hatte.  
  
Nur ein weißer Bilderrahmen.   
  
Er war aufgestellt worden, sodass Eggsy direkt auf den blauen Schmetterling sah, der hinter der Glasscherbe aufgespannt war.  
Strahlend blaue Flügel, gesäumt von einem schwarzen Rand und an der oberen Spritze ein paar weiße Punkte.  
Eggsy kannte den Schmetterling, er hatte ihn schon oft genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass es ein blauer Morphofalter war. Morpho peleides. Auch genannt Himmelsfalter, angelehnt an die leuchtende Farbe der Flügel.  
  
Es war ein einzigartiger Falter, Eggsy hätte ihn überall erkannt – schließlich war es derjenige, der als allererstes seine Aufmerksamkeit in Harrys Badezimmer auf sich gezogen hatte.  
In den letzten Wochen hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, aber jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, ob er immer noch da war.  
  
Eggsys Mund wurde trocken.  
  
„Das ist eine Falle, Merlin.“   
  
Er schloss den Tresor, bevor er es sich anders überlegte und den Bilderrahmen in seinen Rucksack stopfte. Es war Harrys Schmetterling, er hatte in der Mitte gehangen.   
Er musste ihn mitnehmen.  
  
„Galahad, raus da!“   
  
Er hatte den Raum mit schnellen Schritten durchquert, hatte sich auf das Fenstersims gestellt und war gerade dabei, seinen Haken auf die andere Gebäudeseite abzuschießen, als hinter ihm die Badezimmertür aufgestoßen wurde und zwei Männer ins Bad hineingepoltert kamen.  
  
Er hätte es geschafft, wirklich. Die zwei Idioten hätten noch ewig gebraucht, allein um ihre Waffen zu ziehen und bis dahin wäre Eggsy so weit weg gewesen, dass sie nicht mal in seine Nähe hätten schießen können.  
  
Mit einer Sache hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Eggsy, pass au–“  
  
Das gesamte, beschissene Zimmer explodierte, ausgelöst von einer Bombe unter der Badewanne. Eggsy sah das helle Licht, spürte die Druckwelle, bevor die glühende Hitze und die gewaltige Kraft ihn aus dem Fenster schleuderten.  
Noch im Fall wurde er ohnmächtig.   
  
Fuck.  
  
Einer Sache, der er sehr dankbar war.   
  


Ⓚ


End file.
